


Supercorp Oneshots

by lil_Tasha



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha
Summary: Some Supercorp oneshots (of various kinds) to (hopefully) fulfill your Supercorp needs.Rated “Explicit” for certain *ahem* actions that may or may not take place between our favorite lesbeans in some oneshots. ;)If there’s any oneshot(s) I feel may need a warning, then I’ll add one at the beginning.





	1. Of Red Kryptonite and Crinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s been infected by Red Kryptonite and the people she loves are affected deeply.

“Something’s wrong,” the older Danvers sister commented, leaning forward as her brown eyes studied her younger sister’s vacant face and distant body language.

 

But the blonde simply waved her free hand dismissively and murmured a quick “I’m fine” before completely refocusing her attention on the papers spread out on the table in front of her.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Kara’s fingers suddenly snapped the pencil she’d had grasped in them in half. “I told you that I’m fine,” she repeated harshly with an irritated sigh.

 

“Well, the little crinkle in between your eyes tells me otherwise,” the brunette retorted, not even flinching at her sister’s gradually unfolding anger. Trying to tread carefully around the bulk of Kara’s emotions was a difficult thing to do, even with the many years she and the hypersensitive super spent growing up together.

 

Oh, _Rao_. That damn crinkle. It would be her demise. She paid no mind to the pencil halves falling from her hand and landing on the table with a clink. “It’s nothing I can’t handle on my own,” she eventually replied.

 

“But you don’t have to handle it alone. Let me help.”

 

Kara let out a malicious laugh and slowly shook her head. “No. You do not get to say that.” She looked over at her sister, icy patronizing stare slicing right through the brunette. “ _Let me help you_?“ she mocked with a scoff. “ _Please_. Not once have you ever let me help you. Not once have you ever trusted me enough to let me in. Not when we were growing up and certainly not now. So don’t you dare give me that bullshit.”

 

A mixture of shock and hurt registered on Alex’s face and when she opened her mouth to form a response, the words got caught in the back of her throat. Kara’s lips made an “o” shape, mimicking her sister’s.

 

“Speechless?”

 

“You. . .you don’t mean it,” Alex said firmly, trying to convince herself of Kara’s cruel words being nothing but untruths. Lies.

 

The hero raised an eyebrow into a near perfect arch and her lips transformed from an “o” to a grin, one that could only be compared to the sly Cheshire Cat. “I would never lie to you, Alex,” she purred. “I just don’t always speak my mind. Now I am and you can’t seem to handle it. Why?”

 

“Because this isn’t you,” the older Danvers asserted, striving to stay afloat the enormous wave of emotions washing over her.

 

This was not her bright, cheerful, sunshine-on-a-rainy-day Kara Danvers. And then with a sudden startling clarity, it hit her. This ruthless, uncaring, harsh Kara Danvers belonged to Red Kryptonite.

 

“You would never—“

 

“What?” Kara’s sharp voice promptly cut her off mid sentence. “Hurt you?” She slowly enunciated the words and watched her sister close her mouth and swallow the remainder of her own. “That’s what I thought.”

 

“You have never hurt me before, Kara,” she whispered. “So why would you start now?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Kara told her, “Just because you were taught how to lie, doesn’t mean you’re an expert at it.”

 

Alex realized she was only adding fuel to her sister’s already blazing fire with each flammable word that spilled past her lips. So she stopped speaking—attempting to reason with the arbitrary person sitting next to her and rose from the couch. With Kara’s superhuman speed, however, she didn’t even make it halfway across the room before being thrown against the nearest wall.

 

“I thought you were always the more strategic one between the two of us,” she snickered, cocking her head to the side.

 

Alex bit the inside of her cheek at feeling something in her shoulder pop out of place when the bone collided with the hardwood floor. “I’m not going to fight you, Kara,” she wheezed, carefully pushing herself up onto her elbows.

 

“Wouldn’t have been much of one anyway,” Kara told her, slender fingers suddenly having found themselves pressing into her sister’s neck, and crushing her trachea. She pulled her off the floor with such ease—anyone else probably would’ve been panicking and struggling against the super’s vice grip around their neck. But Alex didn’t. She figured it was best to remain quiet and still. “You don’t have an unlimited amount of oxygen, Alex and we both know exactly where my thumb is pressing.”

 

The Kryptonian was right. Eventually, her lungs would be desperate enough for oxygen to send her body into fight mode. Though even attempting to fight Kara was absolutely useless, especially when she had Red Kryptonite pumping through her veins—rendering her unpredictable and that much more dangerous.

 

Her superhearing picked up on the sound of at least a dozen pairs of heavy boots coming up the stairs and nearing her apartment door. “Looks like someone got lucky,” she growled before slamming Alex into the wall and releasing her, then fleeing from the apartment.

 

Twelve armed DEO Agents busted through the door mere moments later and fanned out inside of the Danvers sisters’ apartment. J’onn, head of the tactical team, rushed over to Alex’s coughing trembling form lying on the floor. When she tried to push herself up, a burst of pain erupted at the back of her head, and she groaned. The Martian placed a gentle hand on her good shoulder and shook his head.

 

“She’s probably going to go after Lena. You have to stop her,” the older Danvers sister forced out.

 

“There’s another team heading over there now, but we need to get you back to base, and have your injuries treated,” J’onn told her, his tone leaving no room for further discussion. “First, let me set your shoulder.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The L-Corp CEO was oblivious to the reason behind her girlfriend’s strange behavior. Why her words and touch were anything but gentle and delicate. She knew the Kryptonian possessed the strength to snap her like a twig without even giving much attention to the thought, but what she couldn’t comprehend was why this strength suddenly decided to make an appearance.

 

“Kara,” she murmured against her lips, arms tensing underneath her bruising grip.

 

“Is there a problem?” Kara questioned, fingers tightening possessively around her forearms, and hips pressing the CEO against the doorframe of her room. She moved her lips down Lena’s jaw and along the expanse of her inviting pale neck.

 

Lena let out something between a moan and yelp when she felt teeth nip at her skin, but no tongue followed to soothe the sharp pain. This wasn’t Kara Danvers because _her_  Kara would’ve been more careful about not leaving a mark on a place as visible as her neck. And _her_  Kara wouldn’t have bitten any inch of her skin so damn hard. Then she felt one of the blonde’s hands release her arm and drift to her hip.

 

“What’s wrong, Lena? Can’t handle not being in control?” she purred, warm breath tickling the raven haired woman’s chilled skin. Her hand clamped down on her girlfriend’s hip, ears not missing the stifled cry that escaped her lips.

 

“You’re hurting me, Kara,” Lena said, voice not coming out as forceful as she had hoped. And without her stilettos, Kara had a good three inches on the CEO in height. “Stop.”

 

“It’s always been about you, hasn’t it?” the Kryptonian deadpanned. “When does Lena want it? How does Lena want it? Is Lena okay? Does Lena need this? Does Lena need that?” She scoffed and rolled her eyes, vice grip on her girlfriend’s arm and hip never loosening. “It must be tragic for you that you can’t have your way right now. Torturous you can’t just push me off of you and out the door.”

 

“Please, Kara, this isn’t you,” she tried again, eyes beginning to sting from the familiar threat of tears building.

 

“No, Lena,” she seethed. “This _is_  me. You and Alex may be too blinded by that sunshine Danvers facade to see it, but I know exactly who I am, and what I want.” Somehow, Kara’s hips managed to push the CEO even more against the doorframe and her lips found their way to her ear. “And I want you.”

 

Before she had the chance to do any more damage, another set of twelve DEO Agents were barging into Lena’s penthouse, Kryptonite loaded guns aimed at their target. Kara’s lips curled into a cruel looking grin and she was shot twice, knees buckling underneath her. The super fell to the floor and J’onn was there with a pair of Kryptonite lined cuffs.

 

“Transport her back to base,” he told four of his Agents as they loaded her onto a stretcher. He then turned to the CEO. “You need to come with us, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere until someone tells me who the hell that was,” she snapped, an ounce of her confidence having returned enough to sound demanding. “Because I know Kara Danvers and that was not her.”

 

“Alex can explain everything to you, but you need to come with us, and get checked by a doctor.”

 

Extremely hesitant, but nearly just as curious, she stopped asking questions, and followed J’onn out of the penthouse. The ride to the DEO was silent and surprisingly short. Alex ended up being the one to check her over since she wasn’t completely uncomfortable around the older Danvers sister.

 

“Did she do that?” Lena asked quietly, Emerald eyes focused on the sling that held the brunette’s right arm steady, and brace supporting her wrist.

 

“Dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist, and a nasty concussion,” Alex listed her injuries, fingers gently probing the other woman’s forearm. “But I’ve had worse and recovered.” At feeling Lena flinch and hearing the hiss through her clenched teeth, she immediately retracted her hand, and looked up at the raven haired woman. “Sorry. Can you take your jacket off for me?”

 

The CEO carefully pulled her thousand dollar Versace jacket down her arms and laid it on the medical bed next to her. She held her arms out for Alex to examine, deep purpling bruises in stark contrast to her pale skin.

 

“Geez,” the older Danvers murmured, fingers hesitantly hovering over her forearm. “Had she held on any longer or tighter, she could’ve broken something.” Her gaze moved back up, brown eyes zeroing in on smaller bruises along her neck and collarbones. “She’s never marked you in visible places before, has she?”

 

Lena subconsciously brought a hand up to her neck. “No, she hasn’t and certainly not this hard. What the hell happened to her, Alex?”

 

“Red Kryptonite happened,” she told her, rolling back on her wheeled stool, and putting a bit of distance between them. “She’s come in contact with it before. It makes her unpredictable and seriously lowers her inhibitions, which just makes her that much more dangerous. She told us that she wasn’t really in control of herself when under its influence. Anything she said or did came from her deepest thoughts, things she would never say or do otherwise.”

 

“So Kara without a filter,” Lena stated and Alex simply nodded. “How long does it last?”

 

“It depends on her will to come back from it. Last time, only a couple of hours, but she managed quite a lot of damage.”

 

“Does she remember anything that happened once it’s out of her system and she’s back to her normal Kara self?”

 

“Yeah. It’s going to kill her when she wakes up and the thoughts begin to flood her mind of what she did to us. To you.”

 

Lena cast her gaze back down to her forearms and she thought about how bad the bruises on her hip must have looked. “How did you guys handle this the first time it happened? How did she handle it?”

 

The older Danvers sighed. “She was devastated and tried to close herself off from everyone, including National City by taking a break as Supergirl. We refused to let her because even though she seems happy all the time, when something gets her down, she gets really down. I knew how it would’ve turned out, so we gave her a few hours, then she wrote an apology, and went on air as Supergirl. It took people some time, but they eventually forgave her. Even Cat who she had thrown off of the CatCo building.”

 

“Were we the only collateral this time around?”

 

“Yes. It’s going to hurt her even more because it was so personal. But you have to promise me that you won’t blow up at her. Granted, I don’t know exactly what she did to you, however, by the looks of you, I’m assuming it was bad. She’s going to beat herself up far worse than you or I ever could. So don’t add to it.” Alex’s voice was soft, but still demanding and protective. She could see the hesitance in Lena’s eyes and added, “Please, Lena. She hurt me, too, but hurting her in return won’t fix what happened.”

 

“I won’t blow up, I promise,” the raven haired woman assured her girlfriend’s sister. “Now that I have a better understanding of the situation, I’m not. . .mad anymore. Her and I do have some things to discuss though.”

 

Alex nodded. “I understand that. We had quite a few things to discuss last time as well. Just give her a couple of hours first, alright? She’s going to take this all extremely hard.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Alex,” Winn’s voice came from the door and both women turned to look at him. “She’s awake.”

 

“Ready to go see her?” the brunette asked her younger sister’s girlfriend.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied with a trembling sigh, hopping off the exam table, and carefully pulling her jacket back on. Kara didn’t need to see the damage she had done to her in addition to her sister.

 

“I’ll get you something for those bruises to help them heal a little quicker and relieve some of the pain.”

 

They followed Winn out of the lab and into one two doors down. He gave them both a small reassuring nod before leaving them alone with the hero. Alex walked over to her sister’s side and sat down in a chair next to the bed underneath the sunlamps that had been built specifically for her sister. One look at the sling holding her older sister’s injured arm and the brace around her wrist, tears were rolling down Kara’s cheeks, and apologies spilled from her trembling lips. It shattered Lena’s heart to hear and see her girlfriend so distressed and fragile. This was a side of the Kryptonian she had never seen, at least not this deeply.

 

“We have a lot more to talk about, but we can discuss those things later,” Alex told her and that was the softest Lena had ever heard the older woman speak.

 

“Oh, Rao,” the blonde whispered, slowly sitting up as she brought a hand to her forehead. “Lena is never going to forgive me, Alex.”

 

“I love you, Kara and I forgave you. She loves you and I think she’ll do the same.” She reached for her sister’s free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze accompanied by a small smile.

 

Then, said woman came into view and Kara felt her stomach twist into painful knots. She wanted to approach her, but the look in her green eyes kept her grounded. Instead, she watched as Lena hesitantly neared the bed.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

 

“I know you are,” the raven haired woman replied, her tone not even nearing condescending. “Alex explained to me what Red Kryptonite is and what it does to Kryptonian biology. You couldn’t stop yourself from saying or doing the things you did. I understand that from a scientific standpoint.” She briefly glanced at Alex who gave her a small nod, encouraging her to continue which meant she must have been doing a good job choosing her words. “However, it also made me realize the amount of things we need to discuss regarding our relationship and your thoughts and feelings toward me.”

 

Kara swallowed noticeably and a tear slipped down her cheek. “Does this mean you’re breaking up with me?”

 

“No, no, no,” Lena said quickly, shaking her head with a faint smile. “I’m not breaking up with you. I’m just saying we have a lot we need to talk about, that’s all, Kara.” She reached out, gently cupping her girlfriend’s face who subtly leaned into the touch. “I love you very much and if I can help it, I’m not going to let what happened ruin what we have.” Her thumb wiped away another stray tear that began to fall.

 

“I hurt you, Lena,” she murmured, the words catching in her throat. “I hurt both of you.”

 

“That doesn’t diminish our love for you,” Alex retorted softly. “We’re going to hurt the ones we love at some point in our lives whether it be intentionally or accidentally. We know you didn’t mean to hurt us. You didn’t want to.”

 

“We’re not going to let you continue to beat yourself up over this, Kara. All of us are aware of what Red Kryptonite does to you and so we don’t blame you for what happened.” A brief pause and kiss to the blonde’s forehead, then Lena finished speaking. “I forgive you.”

 

The older Danvers chimed in, “I do, too.”

 

“Are you guys going to be okay?” Kara asked quietly, anxious gaze flitting between her older sister and girlfriend.

 

“Broken bones and sprains heal, Kara,” Alex replied. And although concussions were permanent damage to the brain, it wasn’t anything she hadn’t dealt with before.

 

“And bruises fade,” Lena added.

 

“But you need to rest and stop worrying about the two of us. We miss our sunshine Danvers.”

 

A tight, almost nervous smile tugged at Kara’s lips when she murmured the question, “Do I have to stay here overnight?”

 

“If approved by Alex and the other doctors, then you can come home with me tonight,” the CEO answered.

 

“Well, there’s no more Red Kryptonite in your system, so you’re free to leave.” Alex let go of her younger sister’s hand and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I just request that Lena keep an eye on you for a few more hours.” She then looked to Lena. “You have my number. Don’t hesitate to call or text me or something seems off. I’ll get the medicated bruise cream to you tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you, Alex,” she replied, giving the Agent a warm smile who returned it.

 

Kara hopped off the table, strategically leaving about an arm’s length of distance between her and Lena who noticed and held a hand out. Even after everything that had just happened, the hero could hardly believe the other woman was willing to have this much physical contact with her. She carefully took her hand and was led out of the building. They were driven back to the penthouse by a DEO Agent, Kara never looking at, touching, or talking to Lena again once they were in the car and had released hands.

 

Finally, the two women arrived at the CEO’s penthouse. Lena thanked the Agent who had driven them before following Kara inside. She wason the couch, legs pulled up to her chest, knees tucked underneath her chin, and fresh tears leaving wet stains down her cheeks. The other woman sighed softly and went to sit next to her girlfriend.

 

“I’ll sleep here tonight,” the blonde mumbled.

 

“Kara, babe, you don’t need to sleep on the couch,” Lena told her, reaching out to rest her hand on her arm. This time, she flinched and a twinge of hurt went through the Luthor as she withdrew her hand. “Talk to me. Please.”

 

“I don’t understand how you can be around me right now or trust me enough to have any physical contact with me. After what I did. . .” the hero trailed off, shuddering deeply. Her gaze refused to meet Lena’s. “You may trust me, but I don’t trust myself right now.”

 

“Do you really think you need to sleep on the couch tonight though?” she asked, somewhat hopeful of Kara changing her answer.

 

But the Kryptonian nodded, eyes still cast away from her girlfriend. “I’m sorry, Lena. I love you and I want to protect you. That’s why I’m doing this. It’s for your safety and my assurance.” And the pain in her voice only made the CEO hurt even more. However, she needed to respect Kara’s boundaries.

 

“I love you, too.” She paused briefly before asking her, “Can I kiss your forehead?” At the blonde’s small nod and the blush that crept up her neck and to her cheeks, Lena leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, lips lingering a little longer than necessary. “I’ll bring you a pillow and some blankets, okay?” She felt Kara nod, then disappeared from the couch to retrieve a pillow and a couple of the fluffiest blankets she owned for the superhero on her couch.

 

“Thank you,” Kara said gratefully, finally meeting her girlfriend’s gaze with vulnerable eyes as she took the pillow and stack of blankets. “I’m just gonna. . .” she trailed off, zooming off to the bedroom to grab a t-shirt and pair of shorts to sleep in.

 

“Oh.” If Lena could’ve kicked herself in the face just then, she would have. “Sorry. Sleep clothes are important as well.”

 

They both looked and felt so helpless and desperate in that moment. But what they needed was patience. Lots and lots of patience.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Kara.”

 

“In the morning.”

 

Lena walked back to the bedroom and turned to face Kara when she reached the doorway. She gave her a warm smile and soft, “Goodnight, my love.”

 

“Goodnight, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few completed oneshots, so once those are done, and posted, then I’ll be taking requests!


	2. Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara really loves Lena and she wants to protect her, but she can’t always control her strength.

It had been an extremely long taxing day for them both, Lena sitting through meeting after meeting, and Kara balancing her duties as Supergirl and CatCo’s best reporter. But that didn’t stop either woman from putting all they had left into a heated make-out session. Their hands were all over each other and trying to get to the bedroom was no where near the top of their priorities list.

 

The desirous tension between them was nearly unbearable. Multiple times, Lena had to stop herself from calling Kara into her office and taking the blonde right there on her desk. But now that they were home, _finally_ secluded in the refuge of the penthouse, the two knew there was absolutely nothing stopping them. Until Lena’s fingers snuck past the waistband of her girlfriend’s panties and she felt her entire body tense.

 

“Stop,” Kara breathed out, shaking her head.

 

Lena’s movements ceased completely. She pulled back and looked up to find Kara’s eyes tightly squeezed closed. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“I. . .I can’t. I’m sorry.” Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and she struggled to control her instinctive flight reflex.

 

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s alright,” Lena said softly, hands no longer touching the hero standing in front of her. “Did you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not right now.”

 

Trying to remain understanding in situations like this were challenging for the Luthor. Yes, she loved Kara and the woman had her heart, but that didn’t make these moments straightforward and painless. Four times this had happened and she never questioned her about it. Not knowing was agonizing because all she could do was think every worst possible reason her girlfriend tensed at her touches below the waist.

 

“Well, you know where I am when you’re ready.”

 

At that, Kara disappeared and showed up at her older sister’s apartment. Letting herself in through the side window probably hadn’t been her brightest idea of the night. Fortunately, she was bulletproof, so turning around to see both Alex and her police detective girlfriend, Maggie, aiming guns at her didn’t startle her in the slightest.

 

“Dammit, Kara,” both women muttered, lowering their weapons. They were dressed in t-shirts and shorts that looked to have been haphazardly thrown on at the last second.

 

“You have to stop doing that. I know you’re bulletproof, but I would rather not shoot my little sister if I can help it,” the older Danvers said.

 

“Sorry.” She paused, giving the women a brief once over. “You guys are busy. I’ll leave.”

 

“ _Were_ ,” Maggie corrected placidly, voice neither scolding or coddling. “But now we’re not.”

 

Alex promptly picked up on her younger sister’s uncharacteristic reserved demeanor. She passed Maggie her gun and held her arms out. “Come here.”

 

Kara didn’t hesitate to practically throw herself across the room at Alex into her waiting arms, careful not to be too rough. Pent up sobs wracked her body and they crumbled to the floor together. Not wanting to feel like she was infringing on the sisters’ moment together, Maggie walked back into the bedroom to stow their guns away, then to the kitchen to make tea for the three of them. Once that was done, she caught her girlfriend’s gaze, and nodded towards the mugs.

 

“Do you want some tea?” Alex asked as her sister’s cries had died down.

 

“Yes please.”

 

They stood and headed over to the kitchen, sitting at the island. Maggie slid a mug to Kara and Alex.

 

“Thanks, Maggie,” the blonde murmured, staring down at the steaming amber liquid.

 

“No problem, little Danvers.”

 

“You can stay. . .if you want to.”

 

Despite not having gotten along very well when they first met, Kara considered Maggie to be like another sister. They were close. Obviously, not as close as she was with Alex, but if the older Danvers wasn’t around, then the detective would be the person she went to next.

 

“You need to tell us what’s going on if you want some help. We can’t read your mind,” Alex told her sister.

 

With a heavy sigh, Kara replied, “It’s Lena. She didn’t do anything wrong. I just. . .I don’t want to hurt her.”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend who shrugged and shifted her gaze to her sister. “Hurt her, how? What do you mean?”

 

The hero raked her brain for the right words before eventually blurting out, “During sex.” A deep scarlet color flooded her cheeks. “It’s easy for you guys because neither of you have powers. But I’m Kryptonian and I have super strength. Lena is human. I could seriously injure her if I lost control,” she explained.

 

“Okay,” Maggie said slowly. “Did you and Lena discuss this?”

 

“I don’t want to scare her off.”

 

“She knows you’re Supergirl. She knows you have super strength. She would’ve run already if that scared her,” the detective retorted.

 

Alex then added, “And she knows you wouldn’t be hurting her intentionally.” Kara lifted her head and glanced to her left at her. “Your strength isn’t something you have total control over in certain situations. Sex is one of those situations.”

 

“I don’t want it to be, Alex. I can give Lena so much, but when the tables turn, and she’s trying to give back, I can’t let her do it. That’s why I came here tonight. Before we even got our clothes off, she was reaching down to touch me, and I made her stop.” She paused, gnawing on the inside of her cheek. “It’s the fourth time. She’s never asked me about why I reject those specific advances.”

 

“You need to talk to her about it, Kara. Who knows what goes through her mind every time you do that,” Alex replied. “She loves you and you love her. Communicate with her. How do you think Maggie and I have gotten through so much together?”

 

Kara looked down into the mug again. “Okay. I’ll go talk to her.” She stood from the island as did Alex and Maggie. They gave her a hug and tried to reassure her that it would be okay.

 

“If it doesn’t go well, we’re here for you, little Danvers. We’ve got your back, alright?”

 

The blonde nodded and after the embrace, she left the same way she came in, and flew back to the penthouse. Lena was still awake when Kara landed quietly on the balcony and entered the building. She walked into the bedroom to find her girlfriend sitting on the bed with her MacBook and a stack of papers in front of her.

 

“Hey.”

 

Tearing her gaze from the screen, the Luthor looked up. “Hi. You feeling any better?”

 

“Yeah, a little.” She went over to the bed and sat down, Lena closing her laptop as she did so, and moving her things to the nightstand. “I’m ready to talk now.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Kara inhaled deeply and exhaled, then began to speak. “This is probably something we should’ve talked about a while ago, but I never knew how or wanted to. The reason I keep running off when you. . .” she trailed off, biting her lip. “Touch me is because I’m afraid that if we keep going, I’ll lose control, and hurt you. My strength is everywhere in my body. I can control it in most situations, but when it comes to sex, that’s not always the case. I could break your fingers with my pelvis leading up to and during an orgasm.”

 

“How do you know that’s possible?” Lena inquired, treading carefully as Kara already looked flighty.

 

“College,” she answered quickly. “I was nineteen and still trying to get a full handle on my powers. I should’ve known having sex wasn’t a good idea, but I had never done it, and wanted to know what it felt like to experience the amazing feeling girls talked about.” She closed her eyes to refrain from searching for the nearest window. “Everything was going fine until my orgasm started to build. I remember the horrified look on his face when he realized he couldn’t pull out. Next thing I know, I’m experiencing this pleasure I’ve never felt before and he’s screaming in pain. By the time it was over on my end, he had left, yelling he never wanted to see me again. A couple of weeks later, I heard a rumor going around about a guy who broke his penis during sex. I’ve never allowed myself to experience any kind of sexual pleasure like that since then.”

 

“Oh, Kara.” Lena scooted closer to her girlfriend and held her trembling hands.

 

“Even my cousin doesn’t have to suffer with the thought of breaking his girlfriend during sex with his—“

 

“We’ll figure it out, alright?” she interrupted, not needing to hear the end of that sentence. “Hey, babe, look at me. Please.”

 

With much hesitance, Kara opened her eyes, and unshed tears escaped them. “I don’t want to hurt you, Lena,” she whispered. “You mean the world to me.”

 

“I’m not worried about you hurting me. Just the fact you’re so on the edge assures me you’re always going to try your best to be that much more careful regarding your strength projection towards me.” She brought a hand up to Kara’s face and wiped a tear with her thumb. “Is an orgasm something you want to experience when we have sex?”

 

“Not if it means you getting hurt in the process.”

 

Lena shook her head. “That wasn’t my question.”

 

Kara wanted to fly off again. “Yes,” she mumbled.

 

“Then an orgasm you will experience.”

 

“How?”

 

“You said the problem came in as your orgasm built up, right?” Lena asked and Kara nodded in response. “How about this, I can use my fingers until an orgasm comes on, then I can switch to using my tongue.” Fingers and a penis went deeper than a tongue. She would be okay, wouldn’t she? “Do you think that would work?”

 

“It might.”

 

“Do you want to try it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Kara, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

“I know. I’m just kind of nervous for you and your extremities.”

 

Lena flashed her a warm grin before leaning forward to capture the blonde’s lips in a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, but quickly shifted to something more fervent and needy. Their hands roamed and fingers fumbled with buttons and zippers. It didn’t take long for all of their clothes to end up on the floor and Kara to be laid on her back with Lena hovering over her.

 

“Relax,” the Luthor purred, fingers trailing down the Super’s extremely toned body, and over her flat stomach. When she reached the thatch of curls sitting above her core, she felt Kara tense once again. “Kara.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize. You just need to make sure that you really want to do this.”

 

“I do.” And she released the breath she had been holding in, body following suit by releasing its tension.

 

Lena could visibly see her relax and her eyes close. She started with one finger. Kara made an unintelligible sound, but didn’t tell her to stop or physically make her, so she added a second finger, and slowly pumped them. The action drew a deep moan from her girlfriend’s throat and she gradually sped up the pace at which she pumped her fingers. As soon as she felt Kara’s pelvis begin to tighten around her fingers, she pulled out, and instantly replaced them with her tongue. She then pressed her thumb against Kara’s clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to bring her up to that edge. Although the hero wasn’t verbalizing any reluctance, Lena never had any difficulties reading her body language, and knew she was holding back. She didn’t want to push her, but she didn’t want her fear to continue holding her back from experiencing an indescribable pleasure. But by the way Kara had the sheets gripped in her fists, Lena concluded she wasn’t going to allow herself to let go anytime soon, and those sheets would be ripped.

 

“Babe,” she said, pulling away, and climbing up onto the bed. “Kara, honey, you’re tense and too stressed. This isn’t going to work if you can’t relax and trust not only yourself, but me as well.“ When the blonde still didn’t reply, she kept speaking. “I knew what I was getting myself into being in a relationship with you. In terms of your physical strength and the extent of your control when being stimulated sexually, it’s just something we need to figure out _together_. You can’t do this on your own and even if you try, I refuse to let you.”

 

Finally, Kara exhaled, hands moving up to conceal her flushed face, and stinging eyes. “Are you going to break up with me?” she asked quietly, the words practically choking her as they passed her lips.

 

“No, I’m not going to break up with you,” Lena assured her, lying down, and snaking her arms around the hero’s waist. She felt her flip onto her side, getting into the position of a little spoon with her back pressing against Lena’s front. “I’m not going to break up with you, especially not over something like this. We can work through it. We just need to communicate.”

 

There was that word again. _Communicate_. Alex had told her the exact same thing and of course, her big sister wasn’t wrong. Kara did need to communicate better with Lena if she was being completely honest. Good communication was the foundation of a strong relationship.

 

“Maybe we need to hold off on anything that involves you being inside of me for a little while then,” Kara murmured. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

 

Lena nodded. “There are some alternatives we could look at until you think you want to try having me inside of you again,” she told her anxious girlfriend. “Because I hate that you’re robbed of feeling something so exquisite due to the amount of strength you posses.”

 

“What alternatives are there?”

 

The raven haired woman hummed softly as she thought for a moment. “Vibrators are a really good alternative, especially for stimulation purposes. They can bring you to an intense orgasm extremely fast. Dildos and strap-ons are also other alternatives. Though we would have to find one you couldn’t break.” And she swore she felt Kara grin at that. “Some dildos even vibrate. If you want to be adventurous, anal is the next route to take.”

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

A pause, then, “A little odd, at first, but actually quite nice. Tight. I’m going to be honest when I say that my first time trying anal, it was uncomfortable. Painful, even because I had been tense the entire time. We communicated what happened and what we needed to do differently should we try again, gave it another shot, and it was much better for both my partner and I. With your powers, though, I don’t even know if you would really feel any pain with it.”

 

Kara nodded before going silent and still again.

 

“I love you, Kara. I hope you know that,” Lena whispered, finger idly drawing small circles around the blonde’s navel.

 

“I love you, too, Lena,” Kara replied softly, nuzzling her head amid her girlfriend’s chin and collarbones. “So much. Thank you for always being so patient with me.”

 

With a quiet chuckle, the Luthor retorted, “I should be the one thanking you for patience above all things. You’re so patient and loving and kind. I’m beyond lucky and feel extremely grateful to have the privilege of calling you my girlfriend.”


	3. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to quite an extreme length to show Lena how much she trusts her, but unfortunately for both of them, it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just put this out there before I say anything else: all sexual acts that take place in this oneshot between Kara and Lena are CONSENSUAL. They are two grown women who both CONSENT to the actions occurring between them, okay? There will be angst as well as dom!Lena and sub!Kara (if that makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip this oneshot), but everything is CONSENSUAL. I promise. With all of that being said, let the angst (and smut) commence!

“I trust you.”

 

Those were words the Luthor hardly ever heard from anyone. And honestly, the more she thought about it, the quicker she realized that no one had said them to her before. Not one person in Lena’s twenty-four years of being alive told her they _trusted_ her. But now, she had Kara Zor-El, National City’s heroine Supergirl, uttering those three little words that held a much greater weight than the _Luthor_ or _El_ name.

 

“You trust me?” Lena asked in disbelief, dark eyebrows ascending as she spoke slowly.

 

“Yes, Lena, I trust you,” the blonde hero replied, not completely shocked by her girlfriend’s reply.

 

The other woman shook her head with a crude scoff. “I don’t understand how you could trust someone with my last name. You’re Kara Zor-El. You’re Supergirl.”

 

Kara nodded once. “I‘m well aware of that.”

 

“And I’m a Luthor.”

 

“I’m well aware of that also.” She moved closer to her girlfriend who was sitting on the other end of the couch with her knees tucked closely to her chest. “I trust you because I know your heart and your heart is good, Lena.”

 

“Your x-ray vision allows you to read people’s hearts, too?” Lena questioned halfheartedly, gaze focused anywhere except on Kara who was sitting right next to her.

 

“No,” Kara answered seriously, one of her hands resting lightly on the other woman’s bicep. “I rely on my judgement and it told me your heart was good.” Her hand tentatively moved from Lena’s arm and across her chest to settle on the space above her beating heart. “Still good.”

 

Finally, Lena permitted herself to look over at the breathtaking woman with the bright eyes that could delve oh-so deeply into one’s soul. She brought her hand up to Kara’s and held it. “I’m not worthy of love, especially not from a heart as noble as yours.”

 

“Well, I can’t say who isn’t and isn’t worthy of love,” Kara murmured, pausing in order to select her next words carefully. “But I can and will always assure you that for the rest of your life, you’re going to get love from me whether or not you think you’re worthy of it.”

 

The doting expression painting the blonde’s soft features—swimming in her eyes, made the Luthor feel cherished and protected. Yes, she was dating the esteemed heroine, Supergirl, and that alone could have anyone feeling safe. But it was the startling reality of knowing and being assured Kara Danvers— _Kara Zor-El_  trusted her. Kara Zor-El _trusted_  a Luthor of all people.

 

Lena sucked in a shaky breath and released it before asking once again, “So you trust me?”

 

Kara closed the meager amount of space between them, tenderly pressing her lips against Lena’s. The kiss was warm and inviting. It reminded the raven-haired woman how much she was loved and appreciated by the woman kissing her. By the woman wrapping her in a secure embrace. Moments like these reminded the young Luthor that Kara’s feelings for her weren’t deterred by her last name or the infamous legacy built around it.

 

“I trust you,” she repeated in a hushed tone, Lena absorbing the words, and basking in their treasured meaning. “I, Kara Zor-El, trust you, Lena Luthor.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seven months now they had been dating, their relationship continuing to grow stronger and thrive with each passing day. Kara’s trust in Lena only increased, never having faltered even once. Lena still had times where her mind refused to comprehend the simple thought of anyone trusting her, especially Kara. Hell, the other Danvers sister struggled just as much with the thought, but she eventually learned to become accepting of the Luthor playing a significant role in her younger sister’s life.

 

Alex Danvers was a reasonable, yet stubborn woman. Similar to Lena, trust was not something she gifted others with often. So when Kara revealed to her the person she had fallen for was none other than Lena Luthor, she nearly threw the closest thing within her reach at the nearest wall. It took a few hours and about three (very full) glasses of wine to piece back together her severed nerves and for the sisters to have a meaningful, productive conversation. The outcome was better than Kara expected it to be, however, Alex remained wary of Lena in fear of her sister’s emotional and mental safety and health.

 

Lena and Alex were alike in many ways, far more than either would have wanted to admit, and they also had their share of differences, sometimes those differences leading them to heated conversations. Kara always found herself stuck in the middle of an uncomfortable situation and avoiding both women as much as she possibly could until they resolved their conflict. Halfway through month five is when Alex _finally_  put aside her predetermined bias toward Lena and offered to try and “start over.” Lena was extremely grateful.

 

At month nine, Kara made a request, one Lena wasn’t prepared for. But she didn’t deny her girlfriend’s unexpected request, nor did she question her about it—at least, for now. An answer would come later. Lena would make sure it did.

 

Everything was _perfect_  that night. Her severely high ponytail was neat and clean, not a single raven hair out of place. The deep crimson lipstick she wore had been applied with the utmost precision, no other makeup accompanying it. She made sure to rid of any wrinkles in her black sheath dress. The fabric fell right below her knees, cut off at the shoulders, bared her collarbones, but no cleavage, and hugged her curvaceous figure. Shiny black stilettos complimented her outfit, adding three inches to her five foot six height.

 

Eight forty-five is when the blonde arrived at the billionaire’s penthouse. She landed outside on the balcony, nearly ripping the glass sliding door from its track as she stalked into the building. Many emotions were practically radiating off of her and Lena managed to decipher one: _disappointment_. Pure, raw disappointment. It was written clearly across her face and made itself known by her body language. Physically, the hero was unharmed, though her suit had taken quite some damage. There were rips along the arms and holes burned in her cape that hung onto her left shoulder just as desperately as Kara was clinging to the little control remaining within her. She would certainly lose control tonight, but not like that.

 

A feral, uncontrolled scream clawed its way out of her throat then, ashen fingers curling into tight fists by her sides. Lena didn’t even flinch at the ear splitting sound and only spoke once the silence returned.

 

“Don’t you dare take out another one of my walls,” she warned, heels clicking on the tile floor as she neared Kara. Her finger pointed in the direction of the leather couch a couple of feet to their right and shifted down to a pillow on the floor in front of it. “Go kneel.” At her girlfriend’s apprehension, she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, and added, “Now.” She watched as Kara trudged over to the couch and carelessly lowered herself to her knees on the soft pillow. Her head was bowed in what Lena assumed to be shame and her hands clenched and unclenched in her lap.

 

**submission** — **noun**

    1. _trust the action or fact of accepting or yielding to a superior force or to the will or authority or another person_
    2. _the condition of being humble or compliant_
    3. _always acting with obedience, particularly toward a master_



 

“Fix your posture,” she chastised almost immediately, walking to the couch, and sitting down. Kara, kneeling at her feet, straightened her spine and rolled her shoulders back, but her head remained lowered. “Look at me.”

 

“I can’t,” Kara said, those two little words catching in her throat.

 

“You will,” Lena corrected her, the tone of her voice reminding the hero of her current place. But she still disregarded the Luthor. “Kara Zor-El, I do not plan on repeating myself tonight because you decide to be stubborn.” She paused before reminding her, “Submission only works when the submissive actually submits.”

 

A few moments of tense silence before their gazes were meeting. If she hadn’t noticed it earlier, she did now. Tear tracks on the blonde’s soot covered face cleared tiny paths down her normally rosy cheeks.

 

“I couldn’t save them. . .the children. . .they died and it’s my fault.” Fresh tears began to sting in her eyes and she blinked hard to urge them back into hiding. “The fire was so big. . .it was too much, Lena. I felt overwhelmed and I-I failed.” Her body trembled, but her excellent posture remained unaffected.

 

The slight shift in Lena’s expression spoke many volumes, alerting Kara of her crucial mistake. Slowly, she crossed her left leg on top of her right, hands clasping over her knee, and angled her upper body toward the hero at her feet. “What did you just call me?” she asked lowly, hazel eyes narrowing.

 

In contrast, Kara’s red-rimmed eyes widened immensely and “I’m sorry” tumbled from her quivering lips nearly a dozen times. “I’m so sorry, _Mistress_ ,” she corrected frantically, pleading eyes searching for something other than the dissatisfaction in Lena’s. So she tried again. “It was an accident.” But that only added to her irritation which, in turn, caused the blonde to deteriorate. “Please, Mistress.”

 

“ _One_  mistake,” Lena told her and it was enough to keep her from crumbling completely. “That’s all you get and I shouldn’t even be that merciful, _pet_. Do you understand?”

 

Kara gave her an affirmative nod. “Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Now go into the bedroom,” she commanded.

 

Obediently, the hero rose to her feet with much calm and grace despite how weak she felt. Once at Lena’s desired location, Kara shed her tattered suit and disposed of it in the laundry basket. She then knelt next to the bed, eyes closed, and head held up high.

 

Lena was quiet, having removed her heels, as she moved about the expanse of the open floor of her penthouse. Without her super-hearing, Kara wouldn’t have been able to locate her girlfriend following the sound of her feet padding softly on the pristine tile. There was a faint rustling noise and she found it to be _very_  familiar.

 

_Oh_.

 

This is the path the remainder of the night would be taking. It wasn’t often they traveled down this road, but when they did, it was always a decision they made together in advance, and plenty of thought was put into it. A final confirmation was also done the night of to make sure neither changed their mind. Though Kara still managed to forget after the rough night she’d just had.

 

When Lena walked into the bedroom, a vulnerable sensation rippled through Kara who was still kneeling obediently on the floor. The glowing necklace was carefully laid down at the foot of the bed. With delicate fingers, Lena wordlessly moved to tie the black silk blindfold around Kara’s head.

 

“Do you still want this?” she asked, picking the necklace up, and holding it in front of Kara.

 

The Kryptonite’s effects on her grew stronger every inch Lena moved the necklace closer, her enhanced senses fading. She bit her tongue and swallowed a gasp. “Yes, Mistress. I still want this.”

 

Without another word, Lena clasped the necklace together behind Kara’s neck, and released it. The jewelry rested on the super’s collarbones. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing but darkness. X-ray vision? Gone. She didn’t hear the Luthor move behind her, hand splaying between her shoulder blades, and pressing down. It took everything within Kara to stay upright—to maintain her posture. Her core burned the longer this went on. Super strength and super hearing? Both gone.

 

“Are you my good girl?” Lena whispered, her lips brushing against the blonde’s earlobe, warm breath caressing her skin.

 

That seemed to throw Kara off balance, her body giving into the weight of the other woman’s hand on her back. She was face down in the carpet now, struggling to catch her breath, and sit up again. But the Kryptonite’s effects combined with how exhausted she felt, it was absolutely useless.

 

At this moment, Lena’s patience could be compared to a rubber band. The longer it took for Kara to reply, the farther her Mistress’ patience was stretched. But it seemed to snap far quicker than it ever had and Kara felt her long fingers fist in her hair before suddenly snapping her head back.

 

“Are. You. My. Good. Girl?” Each word was individually punctuated and they were all like glass shards digging into her skin.

 

“ _Yes_!” Kara cried, tears seeping from underneath the fabric concealing her eyes, and rolling down her cheeks.

 

Lena’s already steel grip managed to tighten even more in the blonde’s wavy tresses. “Yes, what?” she hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” she choked out, words catching in her throat. “I’m your good girl.” Her hair was released at that, cascading down her back, and her head fell forward, just hanging there as she awaited the next command.

 

“Can you tell me what your safe word is, sweet girl?” Lena asked her, voice tinged with concern because Kara was crying again, and she wanted to give her another out if she wanted it.

 

“ _Hippolyta_ ,” Kara murmured in reply.

 

“Good. Now stand.”

 

The words “I can’t” were tingling on the tip of the hero’s tongue, but she sealed her lips, and carefully rose. Her legs were unsteady, reminding Lena of a baby animal attempting to stand for the very first time, and a grin spread across her ruby red lips at the amusing thought.

 

When Kara was finally on her feet, the other woman stepped around in front of her, trialing a finger along her girlfriend’s tense body.

 

“Relax.” She felt Kara shudder as her finger brushed over the cleft between her collarbones and down the middle of her rising and falling chest. “If you don’t relax, we’re not going to do this.” It wasn’t intended to be a threat.

 

An “I’m sorry, Mistress” spilled from Kara’s lips following Lena’s words.

 

“Don’t apologize, just relax.”

 

Lena’s finger reached her girlfriend’s navel, then stopped. It disappeared seconds later. She waited at least a full minute before touching her again and at that point, she had relaxed. Two fingers sunk into the blonde’s warm aching cunt and she moaned, her thighs clenched together, trapping the other woman’s hand.

 

“Can I come, Mistress?” Kara asked, knowing better than to do so without permission first.

 

“Not yet.”

 

But Kara could feel herself nearing the edge rapidly and needed to release the pressure building up at the base of her spine. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

“Please, Mistress.”

 

“I said no, pet,” Lena hissed, inserting another finger, and speeding up her movements. “If you continue to ask, I may not let you come at all.”

 

Unfortunately, the hero’s body decided it’d had enough of holding on. Her release spilled into the other woman’s hand, causing the pleasurable sensation to cease, and another one to replace it. Kara was left breathless when the heel of Lena’s hand found itself pressing against her windpipe. She gasped, both of her hands rising to wrap around Lena’s wrist.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she snapped, increasing the amount of pressure on Kara’s throat, and the blonde’s hands fell back to her sides. “I gave you one simple task. Tell me, what was that task?”

 

“Not to come,” Kara wheezed.

 

“But what did you do?”

 

“I came.”

 

“You think just because you’re National City’s hero, you don’t have to listen to anyone,” the raven-haired woman said lowly, almost sounding repulsed. “But in here? You are not Supergirl. In here, you are Mistress’ good girl. In here, you are to listen and do as you’re told. In here, you are submissive. In here, I am in control.“

 

“Mistress.” Kara was beginning to feel lightheaded now, so she risked reaching up again only to have her hands sharply swatted away.

 

Lena’s fingernails dug into her skin, hard enough to leave bruises until she was exposed to sunlight again. “Have I made myself clear?”

 

“Mis—“

 

“Answer my question!”

 

That was new. Lena had _never_  raised her voice, especially not during one of their sessions. It frightened Kara because she knew of the woman who had raised her girlfriend and how cruel she was. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, deep down, she believed Lena possessed the capability to be just as ruthless as Lillian Luthor if not more.

 

Giving into her fear, Kara cried, “Hippolyta!” The vice grip on her neck was gone not even a second later. She yanked the blindfold from her head and backed away from Lena, gasping and choking as she tried desperately to inhale air into her oxygen deprived lungs.

 

When the other woman made a move to step closer to the blonde, she received a fervent head shake which stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Kara. . .oh, _fuck_. . .I’m so sorry,” Lena whispered, tears stinging in her own eyes as thoughts of how to fix the problem she had just created raced through her brain. “Tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this.”

 

“You can’t fix everything, Lena,” Kara replied harshly, her girlfriend flinching at the the words. The painful reality of them hurt her more than the way they were spoken. “I need space,” she added, removing the Kryptonite necklace. Her powers wouldn’t return completely without a yellow sun in her presence, so she couldn’t fly away to escape the current situation. Unfortunately, it was nighttime and there was no way in hell she would bother Alex for access to the DEO’s yellow sun bed.

 

“Space,” the Luthor murmured. She could do that. Though it’s not like she had another option.

 

“Space,” the hero echoed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t like Kara Danvers to shut people out. It wasn’t like Kara Danvers to shut down. It wasn’t like Kara Danvers to have a short temper. It wasn’t like Kara Danvers to hide behind her Supergirl persona. It wasn’t like Kara Danvers to overwork herself. It wasn’t like Kara Danvers to go off the radar. This wasn’t Kara Danvers.

 

Alex had decided that she let this go on for too long. She gave Kara plenty of space. She didn’t pester her with questions. But her younger sister’s behavior wasn’t anything like the version of her younger sister she and everyone knew and loved. It was like an entirely different person had been using Kara’s body for the past four weeks and she couldn’t endure it for another second.

 

“I know you’re in there Kara!” the older Danvers sister yelled through her sister’s apartment door as she knocked obnoxiously loud. “If you don’t open this damn door, then I’ll open it myself!”

 

Of course, she didn’t get a reply and she honestly hadn’t expected one. But she came prepared that time with a key. For the most part, Alex respected her sister’s privacy, however, this was simply not one of those times she could. Unlocking the door and opening it, she let herself in. Kara was no where to be seen, so she scoured the apartment. The sound of running water came into earshot when she neared the bedroom.

 

“Kara!” Alex called out, hesitantly entering the bedroom. She realized the running water was the shower and walked over to the bathroom door, placing a hand on the door handle. “Kara, are you in there?” Slowly, she opened the door and the sight of her sister sitting underneath the shower’s spray on the cold tile, fully clothed, almost brought her to tears. “Oh, Kara.” She grabbed a towel from behind the door, slid the shower door open, and turned the water off before kneeling down. “Kara,” Alex said softly, reaching out, and placing a gentle hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

The hero nearly jumped out of her skin at feeling a light pressure on her shoulder and because she had nowhere to run, she went into fight mode, fingers wrapping around Alex’s wrist.

 

“Kara, calm down, please,” the brunette told her sister through gritted teeth. “It’s just me. It’s Alex.”

 

“Alex?” Kara whispered, voice cracking. Her eyes were rimmed red and still shedding tears.

 

“Yes, it’s Alex. I’m here.”

 

Kara released her older sister’s wrist, endless apologies spilling from her trembling lips. She was pulled into Alex’s arms and wrapped in a warm towel.

 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Alex murmured into Kara’s damp hair. “I’m right here. I’ve got you. I promise, I’ve got you.” Her sister’s body shook with such intensity and all she wanted to do was make her feel better, but she didn’t even know what had made her so upset to begin with.

 

“I’m sorry for shutting you and everyone else out. I’m sorry for ignoring all of your calls and texts. I’m sorry for being so short tempered. I’m sorry for everything, Alex,” Kara cried into her chest, choking on her sobs every few words. “I tried to get away from everyone because I didn’t want to hurt any of you, but I think I did that anyway.”

 

Gently rubbing her sister’s back, the brunette replied, “I’m okay, Kara. We’re all okay. But you’re not. What can I do to fix that or at least help?”

 

“This is something I have to fix myself. But I appreciate the offer.”

 

Alex pulled back a bit and held Kara by her shoulders. She carefully scanned her eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure,” Kara assured her with a small nod. “I can handle it. I really should’ve handled it sooner, but I just. . .” she trailed off, biting her lip.

 

“I’m not going to get mad if you tell me yes, but does it have anything to do with Lena?”

 

With a heavy, shaky sigh, the hero quietly answered, “Yes.”

 

“Okay.” The older Danvers sister leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her younger sister’s forehead. “Thank you for being honest with me. I won’t interfere. I have absolutely no business getting into your relationship with her.”

 

“Thank you for understanding,” Kara said, relieved that went over so well.

 

“Of course.” Alex stood and helped the blonde to her feet. “You would tell me if she hurt you though, Kara, right?”

 

“Alex, please don’t say that.”

 

“Okay, okay. I apologize and take it back.”

 

“I’m an adult and I can can protect myself. But if something dire did happen, then I would let you know, alright?”

 

Alex smiled and embraced her sister. “You may be Supergirl to National City, but to me, you’re Kara Danvers first, and you’re my little sister. So I’m always going to protect you to the best of my human ability.” A tear rolled down her cheek and her voice cracked when she murmured, “Don’t you dare die on me out there one day.” She couldn’t lose her sister.

 

“And don’t you dare die on me out there either,” Kara retorted softly, giving her sister a gentle squeeze. “I love you, Alex.”

 

“I love you, too, Kara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The last time Kara had spoken to Lena was nearly two months ago. She’d been ignoring her just as much as anyone else if not more. But it wasn’t fair and Kara knew that. Being in a relationship with anyone, communication was definitely required. She headed to L-Corp since Lena hadn’t decided to show her face at CatCo the last two months or at least the few times Kara had.

 

“Hello, Jess,” the super said to her girlfriend’s personal assistant and the L-Corp receptionist. “I haven’t seen Lena at CatCo, so I’m assuming she’s here.”

 

“Hi, Kara,” Jess replied with her usual friendly smile. “Her itinerary is clear for the next hour. Would you like me to let her know you’re here?”

 

Kara shook her head. “No.” She didn’t need to give Lena an opportunity to not let her in. “That’s okay. I just need to speak with her for a few minutes. I won’t be long.”

 

“You can show yourself in,” she told her. “She’s in a mood, so I’m just warning you.”

 

“Thanks, Jess.” And with that, Kara walked over to the door, then let herself into Lena’s office. The raven-haired woman was sitting in her rolling chair behind her desk, back facing the door. “I’m sorry, Lena,” she said softly, slowly approaching her desk.

 

“We both know I should be the one apologizing to you for what I did,” Lena retorted, her voice sharp, but Kara could tell it was directed at herself.

 

“You already did apologize and now it’s my turn to do so.” Kara sat down in front of the desk and her girlfriend turned around in her chair. She noticed the sorrowful, hollow look clouding her hazel eyes and it pained the blonde to see it. “For the past couple of weeks, I’ve been shutting everyone out. You. Alex. Winn. James. Even my mother, Eliza. But none of you deserved that. I did a lot of other things I regret as well. I shouldn’t have done any of it. I should’ve communicated my feelings with you to work out what happened. Instead, I shut down and hurt everyone around me, especially those closest to me. For that, I truly apologize, Lena. You mean the world to me and I don’t want to lose you or what we have.”

 

The Luthor pursed her lips together and closed her eyes as tears began to build up in them. Kara knew how hard Lena always tried to never cry around anyone, not even her. Nevertheless, she wasn’t going to let her go through this alone and leave. Using her super speed, Kara locked the door, then went over to her gradually deteriorating girlfriend, picked her up, and took her to the couch. She sat down with Lena in her arms and held her close.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” she murmured, body and voice trembling when she spoke. “I didn’t mean to scare or hurt you. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you. I’m sorry for what I did. I’m so sorry.”

 

The blonde softly shushed her, hand running up and down her back. “It’s okay. I know it was an accident.”

 

“Did you mean what you said?”

 

_You can’t fix everything, Lena._

 

Kara sighed. “I didn’t mean it the way I said it.”

 

“I still struggle sometimes with feeling like I need to control everything,” Lena admitted, exhaling shakily, and bringing a hand up to carefully wipe tears from her face and underneath her eyes.

 

“You’ve gotten better about it since I first met you. I can tell there’s a difference, especially when you’re with me or Alex or Winn or James. You don’t come off as uptight and commanding when you’re around me or them now,” Kara explained, releasing her girlfriend as she sat up. “Only when you’re in a meeting or at work do you act that way because you need to.” She smiled warmly. “I’m proud of the huge improvements you’ve made.”

 

“Thank you, Kara. I probably couldn’t have made any of those changes without you flying proudly in my corner,” Lena said gratefully, reaching out to cup the blonde’s face only to feel her flinch the second her fingertips made contact with her smooth skin. She frowned, the action chipping away at her heart.

 

The hero grabbed Lena’s hand as it began to recede and held it in her own. She closed her eyes, inhaled through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth in order to quell her rising anxiety. When she opened her eyes, she found a pair of remorseful hazel ones intensely gazing back at her. “I know, it’s been two months since it happened,” she murmured.

 

“How can you even stand to be around me after _that_ , Kara? I saw the look on your face—in your eyes. You were genuinely afraid of me in that moment. There’s no telling me otherwise.”

 

“I still trust you,” Kara told the Luthor confidently, bringing her hand up to her lips, and pressing a tender kiss to it. “I never stopped trusting you, Lena. Honestly, I didn’t trust myself to be around the people I love.”

 

Lena bit her lip and asked, “I know I can’t fix everything, especially not what I did to you, but is there anything I can do to somehow make any of this better?”

 

“I need to get used to your soft touch again. It’s been weeks since I last felt your skin against mine,” she answered. “And just for a while, avoid my neck. Please.”

 

The raven-haired woman nodded. “I can work with that,” she whispered, leaning in to close the meager distance between them then, and press her lips to Kara’s.

 

The kiss was slow and tender and full of nothing but passion. Hesitantly, Lena’s free hand moved to cup her girlfriend’s face. She sighed in relief against her lips when Kara leaned into her touch.

 

“How much time do we have before I need to leave?” Kara asked, pulling back a fraction in order to speak.

 

“Someone wanted to interview me at four and I have two meetings afterwards, but I can get Jess to reschedule all of that,” Lena replied, glancing over at the clock on the wall. It was currently three twenty-eight. “I’ll tell her to clear my schedule for the rest of the day if you’re willing to fly us home.”

 

Wasting absolutely no time, the hero scooped her girlfriend up into her arms, and was flying inside of the Luthor’s penthouse not even ten seconds later. Their hands were all over each other, roaming one another’s bodies urgently. And as tempting as it was, Lena remained conscientious of Kara’s request earlier to avoid her neck.

 

The majority of their clothes were scattered across the floor, leaving a path from the balcony’s sliding glass door to the king sized bed in the master bedroom. Lena’s blouse was shredded in two and her skirt would have joined it on the floor that way had she not stopped Kara and taken it off herself.

 

“As much as you ripping my clothes off turns me on, you have to stop doing it to my expensive ones,” Lena murmured against her girlfriend’s lips, feeling her grin in reply. She hesitated when going to remove her remaining article of clothing—her shirt, hands hovering above the first button at the collar. They had stopped kissing now, heavy breaths mingling in the space between them. “You said that you still trust me, right?” she asked her, eyes lifting to meet the woman’s baby blues.

 

“Yes, I do,” Kara whispered, answer coming out more timidly than she had expected.

 

“Will you let me do this?”

 

The blonde nodded, eyes remaining focused on Lena’s as her fingers worked swiftly. Before she even realized it, her shirt was unbuttoned, being slid off her shoulders, and down her arms, lacy bra following closely behind. They were kissing again, Lena mumbling a “thank you” and “I love you” against Kara’s. She guided them over to the bed until the backs of the hero’s knees touched the mattress’ edge and gently pushed her back onto the bed. Her lips moved away from Kara’s and began to explore her body, making sure to avoid her neck entirely.

 

“Lena,” Kara warned, tensing when she felt her girlfriend’s lips brushing across her collarbones.

 

“I know,” the Luthor assured her, gradually making her way further down the superhero’s body which then began to relax. Her hands stroked over her sides, fingertips capturing and memorizing every beautiful curve, though they were already familiar with each one. Having the privilege of being the only person to see this kind of vulnerability from Supergirl made her heart swell with pride and something else she couldn’t quite figure out yet.

 

“Please,” Kara sighed, hands fisting in the sheets, and nearly ripping them. The aching in between her thighs was impossible to ignore at this point and she needed relief.

 

“What do you want?” Lena inquired, eyebrow rising as her nose nuzzled the thatch of blonde curls sitting above her core.

 

“I want you to make me come.”

 

With that request made, the Luthor’s tongue was delving into the super’s cunt, fingers massaging the powerful muscle in her thighs. Oh, how her tongue did things that could lead even a saint to a life of sin. And it certainly answered the main question National City’s hero had regarding her sexuality—she was definitely _not_  straight, and her preference—women, _ahem_ , Lena Luthor. Just the raven-haired woman’s tongue alone could bring her to the edge unbelievably fast and it currently had her teetering dangerously close. They both felt the blonde’s body shuddering and tightening.

 

“Lena, please. I’m so close,” she forced out.

 

But of course, Lena knew that already. “Come for me, Kara,” she replied against her, finger moving to her clit, and applying the perfect amount of pressure.

 

Kara’s back came off the mattress in a high arch when the dam inside of her broke, surrendering to her desire. Somehow, the Luthor managed to keep the hero’s hips close to her warm mouth, dexterous tongue intent on working her through her orgasm. _Lena_  seeped from the blonde’s lips like a prayer and you would have thought she was the worshipped Krpytonian deity, _Rao_.

 

As she began to settle back down onto the bed, Lena’s tongue slipped out of her cunt, and lapped up every drop of arousal before rising from between her legs. She climbed onto the bed next to her girlfriend who had suddenly gone silent.

 

“Kara,” she whispered, hands migrating toward hers which were still restraining the sheets in their steel grip. “Kara, talk to me. Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?”

 

The hero exhaled, releasing the now tattered sheets. “Oh, _Rao_ ,” she sighed, turning her head to look at Lena with a consoling smile. “I’m okay, don’t worry. And no, you didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t worry about that either.” She found her hand and grasped it. “You were incredible as always.” Kara tugged Lena down into a kiss. She could taste herself on the woman’s lips. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Lena mumbled, pulling back to admire the gorgeous face in front of her, eyes looking more radiant than ever. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Kara beamed at the ingenious, stunning woman she felt appreciative having as her girlfriend. “For you? _Anything_.”


	4. Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a fear of thunderstorms and Lena helps her through it.

Storms. Lena had never given much thought to them and the obnoxious claps of thunder they sometimes brought. The CEO didn’t necessarily _hate_ thunder storms, but she preferred for the rain not to be accompanied by thunder. Kara Danvers, on the other hand, absolutely despised thunder storms with every single cell swimming in her Kryptonian body. Lena never understood her girlfriend’s odd obsession with the weather. Never understood why she would change the channel when the meteorologist started talking about an impending thunder storm. Never understood the flighty demeanor she would suddenly have at hearing rain. Lena was someone who took pride in being able to read people’s body language so well which is what made the reality even more difficult to swallow. The two women had known each other for a year and been dating for nearly four months and it took every bit of that twelve months before she _finally_ connected the pieces and the picture became startlingly clear: Kara Danvers was afraid of thunder storms.

 

Trying to prepare Kara for a thunder storm was not an easy thing to do. It may have not been rocket science, but it certainly wasn’t a walk in the park either. Just talking about them put her dangerously close to panic attack territory or Lena at risk for losing another balcony door in her girlfriend’s haste to leave. She always tried her hardest to tread lightly around the extremely touchy subject, but it was never lightly enough. Unsure of what to do, Lena reached out to the older Danvers sister who told her to just be there for Kara when a thunder storm struck and keep an eye on the weather forecast for National City as well as its surrounding areas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of rain lightly trickling on the roof had Kara jolting awake and nearly throwing Lena off the bed. Her heartbeat hammered in her ears entirely too fast and she had ripped the sheets in attempt to keep her hands from trembling. Next to her, Lena sat up.

 

“I’m here,” she whispered, not daring to touch the hero. After Alex had told her Kara accidentally broke her wrist in the middle of a panic attack when they were teenagers, she knew better than to lie a finger on her at this time. “I’m right here next to you, Kara.”

 

Time seemed to stand completely still as they waited in silence for the panic to wash over Kara and the shock to set in. Once it did, she released the now torn sheets and reached over for Lena’s hand. It still trembled, but not with the intensity it had just a while ago.

 

“How are you feeling?” the CEO asked softly, thumb caressing the back of her girlfriend’s shaking hand that was squeezing hers just a little too tightly. But she didn’t dare complain.

 

“Tired.”

 

That was expected. Panic attacks were an exhausting thing to get through emotionally, mentally, and even physically. Unfortunately, Lena could relate to the after effects of panic and anxiety attacks. They were absolute hell, almost as bad as the attacks themselves.

 

“What do you need right now?”

 

Kara sighed heavily. “The truth.” She turned her head to look at Lena’s silhouette in the darkness of the room. “Is there going to be a thunder storm?”

 

“Yes, in about an hour,” Lena replied, giving the blonde’s hand a gentle squeeze when she felt more than saw her entire body tense. “But I’m going to be right here with you the entire time. I promise. You don’t have to face it alone.”

 

The hero flinched and her fingers clamped down on Lena’s hand, nearly crushing it. Her girlfriend assumed she had heard thunder in the distance.

 

“It’s getting close,” Kara murmured, releasing the other woman’s hand completely. “I’m sorry. Is your hand okay? I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

With a brief flex of her fingers, Lena nodded. “It’s okay,” she verbalized as an answer to her apology and question. “How can I help you relax or at least not focus on that one sound?”

 

“I don’t. . .” she trailed off, eyes closing, and hands coming up to cover her ears. “I can hear it, Lena. It’s so loud.”

 

“Just focus on the sound of my heartbeat, okay, Kara?” she instructed, still not hearing any of what the Kryptonian’s keen ears were picking up on. “Can you do that for me?”

 

After a few moments, Kara nodded. “I can try my best,” she whispered. Her voice sounded like that of a child—small and vulnerable.

 

“That’s all I’m asking for.” The CEO moved from underneath the covers and shifted around in order to sit directly in front of her tense girlfriend. “I’m right in front of you,” she informed her. “Is it okay if I touch your hands?” she then asked, receiving a soft hum in reply. Lena was gentle as she pried Kara’s hands away from the sides of her head and moved one to the area just above her own heart.

 

“Lena. . .”

 

“Shhh, just trust me.” She held her other hand in between the both of her own before slowly leaning forward to rest her forehead against Kara’s. “Is this okay?” Lena asked quietly.

 

“Yes,” Kara breathed, the tension practically seeping out of her body at the other woman’s touch. “It’s okay.”

 

“Now all you have to do is try and focus on my heartbeat.”

 

“I can’t find it,” Kara murmured, voice cracking, and eyes squeezing shut even tighter to fight off the threat of tears. “All I can hear is thunder and rain and lightning striking and—“

 

“Hey,” Lena said firmly, but softly, ceasing Kara’s insistent rambling. She noticed the shine of a tear rolling down Kara’s flushed cheek and felt her hand on her chest tense. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. Those other noises are no where near us right now. They’re no where near you. But I’m right here in front of you. I know you can find my heartbeat and focus on it, Kara.” She paused briefly and gave the blonde’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Remember all of those times you told me how you pinpointed my heartbeat out of millions of different sounds?”

 

Kara nodded, eyebrows drawing together, and forming her adorable little signature crinkle between her eyes just above her nose.

 

“You can do it again. I just need you to try and I need you to breathe.”

 

“Lena, I can’t.”

 

“Yes, you can. I’ve never seen Kara Danvers give up on anything and I certainly don’t want to see it happen right now. I want you to breathe with me. In through your nose for four seconds, hold it for seven, and exhale for eight. Ready?”

 

At Kara’s nod, they both inhaled deeply together trough their noses for four seconds, held it for seven, and exhaled for eight. Lena felt her fingers flex against her chest. Kara managed to block out any sound that wasn’t the heartbeat of the woman sitting in front of her and hear breathing returned to a relatively controlled pace. They sat there for a couple of minutes taking more deep breaths until Lena’s heartbeat came completely into focus.

 

“All I hear is you now,” Kara whispered and Lena watched as the tiniest smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Thank, _Rao_.” She opened her eyes and looked into her girlfriend’s. “I love you so so much, Lena. Thank you.”

 

“I love you, too. I’m glad I could be here to help you get through this,” Lena said softly, a relieved smile forming on her own lips. “And I’m glad you trusted me enough to help you get through it.”

 

The hero tilted her head a bit in order to capture Lena’s lips in a passionate appreciative kiss. Her hands moved up to cup the CEO’s face who then did the same.

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep, babe?” Lena asked after they parted, foreheads resting against one another’s again. “I’ll be in your arms the entire night.” Because she knew Kara was _always_  the big spoon and never left any room for argument on the subject. “I promise.”

 

“I can try.”

 

“That’s all I ask.”

 

Both women slowly laid back down on their sides, Lena with her back to Kara’s front, and the hero’s muscular arms curling around her waist. The CEO pulled the covers up over their bodies and nuzzled her head underneath the other woman’s chin. She pressed her feet back against Kara’s warm legs.

 

“Why are your feet so cold?”

 

“Because I’m cold blooded.”

 

“That’s just nonsense.”

 

Lena chuckled softly, eyes fluttering closed. “Stop whining. With the amount of heat your entire body radiates, you’re like a heater anyway.”

 

“Touché,” the Kryptonian mumbled, chin resting on top of her girlfriend’s head. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the sweet floral smell of Lena’s shampoo, in addition to her rhythmic heartbeat, lulling her to sleep. “Goodnight, Lee.”

 

“Goodnight, my beautiful ray of sunshine.”

 

Kara grinned widely, holding Lena even closer to her chest. “Dork.”

 

“Nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, so I apologize! But I hope you guys enjoyed some pure fluff. It was definitely time for it.


	5. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a migraine and Kara helps her out as best as she possibly can.

Naturally, Lena Luthor is a careful and relatively graceful person which was why she or L-Corp’s receptionist, Jess, couldn’t understand how she had tripped over her own feet four times in the past thirty minutes. Or run into the side of her obnoxiously large desk more times than either woman could remember within the hour. Then there was the matter of Jess having to repeat herself multiple times because Lena couldn’t seem to be remembering a thing she would tell her. It’s also what unfortunately led the normally composed CEO to snap at the other woman more than once before eventually telling her to “please cancel the rest of my meetings and go home” at the shocking hour of only two pm.

 

Determined to at least finish the work she had for the day, Lena spent another four agonizing hours at L-Corp. Three of those hours were actually well spent clearing her desk of the layout of nearly a dozen folders. The final hour, however? Her eyes felt like they were burning from the intensity of the bright lights in her office and just hearing her own breathing was too damn loud in her ears. Ever so slowly, the dots began to connect themselves and she understood the reason for both her clumsy and irritable behavior earlier in the day. All of the symptoms had been there for hours—her depth perception being fucked to hell, having a short temper (well, shorter than usual), and unable to think clearly or concentrate. She‘d been tamping them down, enough to try and get through the day. It was a huge mistake, one she told herself she would never make again, yet here she was suffering from its consequences.

 

Then her body entered more treacherous territory and Lena knew there was no escaping. She tried desperately to suppress the alarms sounding in her mind as her stomach began to turn. _Oh, fuck no._  This could _not_ be happening. But it was and although the Luthor had forced her body out of her chair from behind her desk, she promptly found herself on the floor after three steps. At that point, the bile building up in the pit of Lena’s stomach revealed itself on her office floor. There was no stopping it now.

 

Due to the noise of her retching bouncing off the walls inside of the relatively large space, Lena couldn’t hear her phone vibrating on her desk. It was Kara calling for the second time—she had missed the first call not even a full sixty seconds prior. But Lena did swear she heard the telltale _thud_  of Supergirl landing on the balcony of her building right outside of her office.

 

“Oh, _Rao_!” Kara exclaimed, speeding over to her girlfriend who was sitting on the floor in front of a pile of vomit. “Lena, what happened?” She knelt down next by her side, hand gently rubbing the CEO’s back only to be shrugged off a moment later. That action answered her question. “You promised you wouldn’t let them get this bad ever again,” she murmured, voice quiet and sounding less panicked.

 

“I had work to do,” Lena replied weakly, head hanging low. “It’s really not that bad.” And her statement was contradicted when she made a stubborn attempt to stand, Kara’s arm curling around her waist as her knees buckled.

 

The blonde sighed softly. “You don’t need to try and lie to me. I can practically feel your head pulsing right now.”

 

If she weren’t in so much pain, Lena would have scoffed. “No you can’t,” she muttered instead.

 

“I think you sometimes forget how heightened my senses are,” Kara retorted gently, hand moving to brush her girlfriend’s hair out of her face. She could see that her eyes were screwed shut and her face was contorted in pain. “Alright, I’m going to take you home.”

 

“Kara—“

 

“Lena,” she said gently, but firmly, effectively cutting the other woman off. “I leave no room for argument. I’m taking you home because you need to treat your migraine, bathe, and rest.”

 

“What about the rest of my work?”

 

“You can finish it another time, but until you feel better, I’m going to take care of you.” The hero pressed a featherlight kiss to the top of Lena’s head.

 

Both women knew that taking care of herself was not one of Lena’s specialties, especially when she had work to do (there was _always_  work for her to do). Kara was actually convinced that Lena could be dying and the only thing on her mind would probably be L-Corp. So she took the responsibility of either caring for the CEO or reminding her to take care of herself into her own hands.

 

“Have you at least been keeping hydrated today by drinking water?” Kara asked because just from the smell of the bile alone, she could confirm that her girlfriend hadn’t eaten any food, so there was no point in asking about that.

 

Lena nodded slowly in response to her question.

 

“I can smell the alcohol in your vomit. Wine isn’t a substitute for water, Lena,” the blonde grumbled.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

 

“Do you think I’ll be able to fly you home? Or do I need to call your driver?” Kara then questioned.

 

“If I keep my eyes closed, I think flying will be fine, and definitely quicker.”

 

At that, Kara carefully moved her arms into the proper positions, the one from around Lena’s waist to curl underneath her knees, and the other across her lower back. She slowly lifted her off of the floor, holding her securely against her chest, and walked toward the balcony.

 

“I have a number to call so someone can come clean that up,” Lena murmured, pressing her face into the hero’s neck, and breathing her in. She just noticed Kara was dressed as Kara, not Supergirl.

 

“Okay,” Kara replied softly, lips brushing over the shell of Lena’s ear. “Let’s go home.” As carefully as she possibly could, she took off into the air.

 

The flight was extremely brief, a straight shot to Lena’s— _their_  penthouse. Once inside, Lena had the choice between a hot bath or the bed. She ended up choosing the bed, too far gone for a hot bath to be of any aid. Every single curtain was closed the second Kara laid her down, but it still wasn’t dark enough. She made quick work of her clothing, being careful not to hover over her.

 

“Kara,” she murmured, eyes squeezed shut, her trembling fingers flexing in the sheets.

 

“I’m right here,” the blonde replied moments later, sitting next to Lena on the bed, and gently resting a hand on her waist. She noticed how clammy her skin was and how it jumped underneath her hand.

 

“I need—“ Lena began.

 

“I know,” Kara softly cut her off. “I’ll be back in a second, okay?” And before the other woman had a chance to reply, the hero sped out of the room to retrieve the needed materials. Then she was back at Lena’s side. “I’m here again.” Her nimble fingers worked swiftly to prepare the hypodermic needle with the liquid ibuprofen before pinching Lena’s skin in between her fingers at her relatively muscular thigh. “You ready?”

 

“ _Please_.”

 

That was all it took for Kara to slide the needle’s point into the CEO’s skin and push down on the plunger. A strangled, almost relieved noise was escaping her lips as she felt the ibuprofen forcing its way through her veins, right underneath her skin.

 

Lena could’ve sworn that merely the aroma of the sharp sweet smell of the peppermint-lavender oil opened up her constricted blood vessels. Her girlfriend’s fingers were cautious when massaging the tension alleviating oil into her temples, mindful of avoiding her eyes. It overwhelmed and invaded her senses which kept her from thinking about how much pain she was still in.

 

“Better?” the hero’s quiet voice asked, touch much lighter as she continued massaging the CEO’s temples.

 

“Yes,” she breathed, hands releasing their grip on the sheets, and one moving up to grab at Kara’s wrist when even that delicate touch became too much for her to handle. Her eyes remained closed though it didn’t stop her from pulling the other woman down onto the bed. “Spoon.”

 

Of course, Kara couldn’t deny her that request, especially since she loved being the big spoon more than she savored potstickers. Lying down next to her waiting girlfriend, Kara made sure to keep all of her movements slow, arms loosely coming around Lena’s waist to encircle her.

 

As if sensing the super’s hesitation, the Luthor mumbled, “Not gonna break you know.”

 

“But you’re still hurting,” Kara tried to reason.

 

“I can’t tell.” She tugged the blonde’s arm closer against herself with a satisfied smile and sigh.

 

Kara pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad you’re okay.” And that she had stopped trembling.

 

“Thank you for coming to help. Knowing me, I probably would’ve stayed there until I stopped throwing up just to finish my work.”

 

A small chuckle and disapproving head shake came from the woman behind her, then a drawn out, “ _Probably_? I’m sure that everyone knows there‘s no ‘probably’ when it comes to you, Lena Luthor.”

 

That got Lena to open her eyes only to roll them.

 

“Yeah, you’re clearly feeling better if you can roll your eyes at me,” Kara muttered. “I guess this means you no longer need your personal heater and big spoon?” she teased, weakly pulling at her arm in Lena’s grasp.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. You’re not going anywhere,” she retorted, her own arms tightening around Kara’s with a frustrated huff. “I’m almost entirely naked and would prefer _not_ to get sick because my super hot girlfriend didn’t want to cuddle.” Her skin had broken out in a cold sweat at some point earlier and she knew the second Kara left, she would be shivering from lack of heat this time.

 

“I’ll stay, but only because I like to cuddle and you’re letting me be the big spoon and take care of you.”

 

“Where does loving me fall on that list?”

 

“At the moment?” Kara considered. “A bit further down.”

 

Lena feigned hurt. “I’m wounded.”

 

“Go to sleep you baby.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the raven haired woman replied with a suggestive grin and wiggle of her ass firmly against the blonde’s crotch.

 

“Don’t try to start something you can’t finish right now,” Kara whispered into her ear, hand flattening against her girlfriend’s stomach, stilling her. “We have all day tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow is Friday. I have work,” Lena protested.

 

“Call out sick,” the hero suggested. “Unless you would prefer to miss out on a few delightful activities. . .” she trailed off, fingers suddenly traveling dangerously low, and toying with the fabric of the CEO’s lacy panties.

 

“ _Fuck_. Kara Zor-El, you are going to be the death of me.”

 

“Still don’t want to call out?”

 

Lena groaned when her girlfriend’s hand returned to its original location right above her bellybutton and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep and not give in. But then she felt Kara’s legs thread in between both of hers and _damn it_. “Fuck you.”

 

“You can do that tomorrow if you call out.”

 

“Oh, I will. Now go to sleep before _you_  start something neither of us will be able to finish tonight,” she grumbled.

 

“As you wish, Ms. Luthor,” Kara purred, closing her eyes, and nuzzling her chin into Lena’s neck. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too you dirty blonde dork.”

 

Said dirty blonde dork smirked against her skin.

 

 _God_ , Lena was _so_  fucked tomorrow. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffer with chronic migraines, so I can say from experience that they’re such bitches. If migraines were people, I’d have quite a few choice words for them.


	6. Even Steel Cracks Under Pressure (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has anxiety and refuses to come to terms with it. But she’ll have no choice when brought face-to-face with its crippling side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated in over a month and I feel so bad. Please don’t yell at me!!
> 
> And yes, this oneshot has two parts, so it’s a twoshot I guess?? I’m not sure what to call it, but since the rest is taking me forever to write, I just decided to make it into two parts.

Kara Zor-El. The Girl of Steel. The Maid of Might. The last female Kryptonian. Superman’s cousin. Supergirl. She had many titles and those were just to name a few. Invincible was another. That was the one she despised most because it just fell short of being a complete lie. Kara didn’t consider herself to be entirety invincible. In order to be absolutely one hundred percent invincible, then she couldn’t be conquered in any way, shape, or form. Contrary to the extremely popular belief, however, she was, in fact, conquerable by more than just Kryptonite.

 

Due to the Kryptonian’s enhanced senses, her life on earth for the first one to two years had been exceedingly difficult. Thanks to the lead lined glasses made by her adoptive father, Jeremiah Danvers, repressing both her x-ray and heat vision were the easiest adjustments to make. It was sound that gave Kara a challenge. Hearing everything all at once—overwhelming didn’t even begin to describe the experience. But with much help from Eliza Danvers, she eventually leapt over that seemingly impossible hurdle.

 

Years had passed now, and yet, Kara found herself facing that same exact struggle as when she was a child. To say the least, it sucked. Lena considered her girlfriend might’ve had some kind of anxiety disorder to which she promptly denied, insisting “Kryptonians don’t have mental health issues.” The CEO wasn’t stupid though. She suffered from general anxiety disorder and knew the telltale symptoms of it. Even the older Danvers sister agreed, thinking back to growing up with Kara, and not realizing what it was then, but understanding it now. Still, the hero had herself convinced of the exact opposite: she certainly _did not_ have anxiety.

 

Most didn’t notice or if they did, they didn’t dare say anything about it. The few people who knew the Kryptonian better than those “most” quickly picked up on the signs. Before missions were the times her anxiety became more obvious than others—Alex and J’onn noticed this. She would get antsy while the Martian was trying to go over mission details, her sister telling her to repeat the beginning and the end to make sure she was at least somewhat paying attention (usually, she got the information right). But the rare occurrences when she would slip up and incorrectly repeat a _major_ detail (or two or three), both Alex and J’onn promptly had her removed from the mission despite the protests that always followed.

 

Kara’s anxiety seemed to take a different route around her CEO girlfriend. Although the two women had been dating for nearly seven months now, the Kryptonian _still_ found herself jittery and flustered in Lena’s authoritative (and somehow tender at the same time) presence. Kara didn’t understand why, but her girlfriend certainly had a good idea. On account of the excessive, almost seething denial she had shown before, Lena never called her out on it until one night. Neither of them could sleep—Kara, no thanks to the restlessness she was experiencing and Lena because she wouldn’t stop _goddamn_ thrashing around in the bed next to her. That was the last straw.

 

“Kara,” Lena said firmly as she sat up, feeling the Kryptonian instantly still. “I know you’re awake.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

It didn’t come as a complete a shock to hear those two words hastily spill from her lips which just made Lena’s frown deepen. She sighed quietly, reaching over to her nightstand, and turning the lamp on. The room was bathed in a soft yellow light and Kara dragged her body up into a sitting position, head hung low.

 

“I know you don’t want to hear me say it—“

 

“Then don’t,” she snapped, effectively cutting the CEO off. “You guys all think you know what you’re talking about, but you don’t.”

 

A raven eyebrow rose into a near perfect arch, jaw set in place. She had swiftly taken on her business persona now, slipping into it like one would an outer garment, and _god_ , did she wear it well. “Excuse me?” Lena questioned.

 

Kara risked meeting her gaze, matching it the second she noticed the almost challenging glint shining in her emerald eyes. “I do _not_ have anxiety. How many times am I going to have to repeat myself before any of you guys actually start to believe me?”

 

“Actions speak far louder than words and your actions are speaking very clearly for themselves, Kara. Not only to me, but to Alex, J’onn, Winn, and James as well,” the CEO spoke, voice both careful and firm. “You have—“

 

“Don’t you dare say it,” she seethed, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

 

Usually, Lena would pursue a challenge, but not against Kara, especially when the woman’s eyes were nearly glowing with the ability of heat vision the CEO knew she possessed. So once again, she backed down, and allowed the much needed topic that continued to resurface, drown. Noticeably, Kara’s body relaxed and the blazing fire in her eyes distinguished. She gave Lena one final glance, an odd mixture of apologetic and pleading suddenly having flooded her baby blue eyes, before sliding back underneath the covers and lying down, facing away from her girlfriend.

 

At this point, any fatigue her body might’ve held had dissipated. Sleep was no longer going to be an option. Lena slipped out of the bed with a comparable silence and efficiency as that of the warm tears escaping her eyes, descending on her cheeks. She departed from the room, hands moving hurriedly to clear her face of tears. Her walk down the hall to the kitchen was lonely and seemed to take longer than usual, but she made it without tripping over her own feet or running into a wall. Once in the kitchen, instead of making a cup of tea as most would see fit in a situation of this nature, the CEO decided to pour herself a glass of her favorite red wine. One glass probably wouldn’t suffice, however, being drunk at two in the morning was nothing she had the urge to experience _again_.

 

Lena considered texting Alex, but she’d left her phone on the nightstand in the bedroom, and refused to go retrieve it. Besides, the woman was most likely sleeping, something she should have been doing instead of drinking wine. But as juvenile as it seemed, she didn’t want to be lying in the same bed as Kara right now. The two of them hardly ever got into arguments with one another and the few times they did, resolving the conflict came easy and was done quickly. She knew these past couple of strong disagreements were different though. With each one, Kara would grow more aggravated and distant, which she assumed was the anxiety talking despite her insisting she didn’t have it. At this point, Lena was absolutely terrified of losing the love of her life because aggravated and distant were two things Kara Danvers was not. But if she wouldn’t admit that she suffered with anxiety, then there wasn’t anything that could be done to help her, and eventually, the Kryptonian would probably push everyone important out of her life.

 

The sun was beginning to rise, its bright light overwhelming the dim room, and informing the Luthor that she had accidentally pulled an all nighter. Fortunately, she never allowed herself more than one glass of wine (which came as a shock because having _just one_ glass of wine was unlikely for Lena Luthor). Her neck ached though from the unnatural position she’d had it in for the four or so hours she spent sitting at the kitchen’s island, thinking and determinedly drawing out her half glass of wine.

 

Finally mustering enough energy to pull herself together, Lena got up, walked over to the sink, and set her empty wine glass down. She then returned the wine bottle to the refrigerator and gathered what she would need to start preparing a Kara Danvers worthy breakfast.

 

About twenty minutes passed before the hero was awoken by the smell of one of her favorite things in the entire galaxy: strawberry pancakes. There were two other identifiable aromas permeating throughout her girlfriend’s penthouse as well as one she couldn’t put a name to. Whatever that smell was, she definitely wanted to eat the food associated with it. Although still a little groggy, Kara refused to waste any time finding out the source of the enticing smell. She actually tripped over her own feet twice speeding around the room and in and out of the bathroom. After throwing her hair up into a bun and needlessly, but instinctively grabbing her glasses off the dresser, Kara rushed out to the kitchen. She was greeted by four plates of steaming food on the table: two with a stack of a dozen strawberry pancakes _each_ , one with six pork sausage links for her (because Lena was a vegetarian), and the last with three omelets (two meat, one vegetable). Her eyes fluttered closed and she inhaled deeply, each foods’ individual scent more distinguishable now that she stood in their presence. Then the one she hadn’t been able to decipher before grew stronger and her ears picked up on Lena walking over to the table. She opened her eyes to find the raven haired woman with a plate of at least a dozen rolls in between her hands.

 

“That’s it. That’s the one I can’t figure out,” Kara said aloud, eyeing the plate curiously.

 

Lena set the plate down on the table as she told her, “They’re Brioche rolls. French pastry. I made the dough for them yesterday. I know you tell me a lot about how much you love France, but haven’t ever had any French food. I also know you really like bread, so. . .” she trailed off, gesturing to the plate of rolls.

 

“Thank you for making breakfast. What’s the occasion?” Because both women were aware of the lack of Kara’s cooking _and_ baking skills, but even then, a breakfast this large was usually saved for special or important occasions.

 

The CEO sighed and replied, “Well, I wanted to apologize to you.” She watched the blonde’s signature crinkle form between her eyes. “For what I did last night—for pushing you,” she clarified. “I was up all night thinking about it and how it wasn’t right. Neither of us are huge fans of talking about our feelings. I knew better, but I kept pushing you anyway, and I’m so sorry, Kara.” She walked over to her with a hopeful smile. “Do you think it’s possible I can be forgiven?”

 

Kara‘s arms suddenly wrapped around Lena’s waist and pulled her close in order to press a kiss against the woman’s lips where an undignified squeak had just escaped. “I love you. Of course you can be forgiven,” she murmured once they separated. “If anything, I should be apologizing to you though because I snapped at you and quite frankly, I was an ass.”

 

A smirk curled at one corner of Lena’s lips. “I love you, but yeah, you were kind of an ass.”

 

“I know, I know,” she muttered. “I apologize for that. There’s no excuse for my behavior last night or for whenever you or the others bring up me most likely having anxiety.” Kara’s grip around the other woman’s waist loosened and her head fell as she chewed on her bottom lip.

 

Lena could sense something was wrong, but she didn’t want to press for an answer, especially since they had just apologized and made up from their most recent disagreement. Instead, she said softly, “Let’s eat breakfast before it gets cold and we can talk about this a little bit later if you feel comfortable enough. Okay?”

 

The hero’s head lifted at that and her eyes shone with excitement as a wide grin stretched across her face. “Okay.” She pecked Lena’s cheek and grabbed her hand to pull her over to the table.

 

Not even an hour passed and Kara had already managed to wolf down seven buttered and syrup drowned strawberry pancakes, a meat omelet, four sausage links, and three Brioche rolls. No matter how often they ate together and Lena witnessed her girlfriend practically inhale food, it never ceased to amaze her, especially the fact that none of it ever showed up anywhere on her perfectly toned body.

 

 _Damn Kryptonian biology_.

 

“Are you not hungry?” Kara questioned after swallowing a mouthful of pancake. “You’ve been gawking at me since we sat down and haven’t even touched your vegetable omelet.”

 

Lena blinked a couple of times and shook her head, forcing her gaze away from the hero, and down toward the cold untouched omelet on her plate. “Sorry,” she mumbled, poking at her food with the fork gripped in her hand. “My thoughts are just a bit scattered right now, that’s all. I’ll get it together eventually.”

 

“You’re worried about me, aren’t you?” the hero asked softly, resting her fork on the side of her plate, and shifting to face Lena better.

 

“If I’m being honest, then yes. I’m very worried about you, Kara,” the CEO answered, fingers releasing the fork she had been holding for a while. She could see Kara, out of the corner of her eye, cringe slightly when the metal made contact with the porcelain plate. “I have so many reasons to be worried about you and my mind is suddenly overwhelmed by all of them.” She paused for a moment and looked back over at the blonde. “But I can’t stop focusing on one concern in specific.”

 

Kara sighed, eyes closing briefly as she inhaled deeply and exhaled before opening, seemingly calming herself down. “You and I both know that I don’t want you to say what I’m quite sure you’re thinking right this second.”

 

“Hear me out this once, Kara. Please. You never listen when anyone tries to bring it up and I just want you to have some kind of insight on what’s going through _our_ minds regarding this. J’onn may have the ability to read minds, but you don’t.”

 

Reluctantly, Kara told her, “I’ll listen. But only under one condition.”

 

“Name it.”

 

“If I tell you to stop, then you will, and this topic won’t ever be brought up again on _your_ terms.”

 

Silence fell over them for a few moments, then Lena slowly nodded. “That’s fair,” she replied because it meant there was a possibility it could be brought up again, just on Kara’s terms.

 

“You have my full attention.”

 

“Ever since the incident with Psi, we’ve all noticed that you’ve been more antsy than usual. Alex told me that the way you were acting looked familiar to her. She compared it to when you had been adopted by the Danvers and struggled adjusting for a while,” Lena explained, carefully choosing her words, and studying the blonde’s face. “She said you had anxiety and panic attacks a lot, but didn’t tell Eliza or Jeremiah. You were never tested for an anxiety disorder, though she assumed you had it anyway, and eventually they figured it out as well after noticing so many of the signs for themselves. They didn’t pressure you to go to a doctor or psychologist. All they wanted to do was be there for you and that’s what we’re trying to do, Kara. But it’s very difficult the more you push us away instead of just listening. We aren’t going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I won’t do that to you. I promise.” Kara’s expression remained neutral despite the war she was fighting in her head. “Please, just let us be there for you and help you in any way we can. Don’t push us away.” Lena reached for her girlfriend’s hands and grasped them in her own, giving both a gentle squeeze. “We love you. I love you.”

 

The hero took a deep trembling breath. “I don’t mean to push you all away,” she finally said. “I’m just. . .I’m really scared and it’s not an emotion that I normally experience. Since Kryptonite is one of the few things able to kill me, then I have no reason to ever be afraid _for_ myself, at least. But right now, I am.”

 

“You don’t have to go through any of this alone, Kara. Just like you once told me—I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere,” Lena assured her.

 

Kara smiled and although it didn’t spread across her face to reach her ears, Lena smiled back, and they finished their breakfast.


	7. Even Steel Cracks Under Pressure (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has anxiety and refuses to come to terms with it. But she’ll have no choice when brought face-to-face with its crippling side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! I hope you guys enjoy!

Two days after their talk over breakfast, Lena had left for a business trip. She promised Kara to keep it short—for her sake. No more than four days and even _that_ was pushing it for the lengths of Kara’s emotional stability. The first night, everything had been relatively fine, but she was hardly _managing_ her emotions. Night two came along and the hero found that she wasn’t even running on a full hour of sleep in addition to a venti latte. When the third night came along, what was left of Kara’s energy was spent trying not to break down and give into the massive wave of anxiety threatening to reveal itself. But then night four arrived startlingly quick and Lena still hadn’t returned home. She couldn’t hold herself together anymore. Everything was far too overwhelming. The dim lights in their bedroom were suddenly blinding and the distant car horns and voices broke through the deafening silence of the large penthouse causing her to cover her ears and squeeze her eyes shut while backing against the wall next to the bed. Kara was very alone and somehow, the spacious room felt cramped. She didn’t even register that tears were forcing their way out of her closed eyes, but they burned, only increasing the amount of panic coursing through her veins.

 

“Rao, _please_ make it stop,” she cried desperately.

 

It was 3:14am when Lena finally stepped through the door of the penthouse she and her Kryptonian girlfriend shared. The CEO was a little shocked to be greeted by dim lights basking the vast room in their soft glow. Surely, Kara hadn’t decided to wait up for her, right?

 

“Kara, darling, I’m home,” she called out, expertly balancing on one aching foot to remove a stiletto from, and then the other. If the blonde was awake, Lena figured she would have heard her heartbeat, and known her billionaire girlfriend had returned home. But when no voice responded, that’s when her ears made out the insistent thumping sound coming from the bedroom. It didn’t concern her at first and she paid it little mind, but as it gradually grew louder and louder with each passing second, she couldn’t continue to disregard it any longer.

 

“Rao, _please_ make it stop. _Please_ , make it stop.”

 

The words seemed to be repeated every couple of moments and every time they were, they sounded even more desperate than the last. Lena couldn’t bear to listen to her girlfriend’s cracking voice and so she rushed over to the closed bedroom door.

 

She knocked softly on the door and said, “Kara, darling, it’s me. It’s Lena.” She waited and at the lack of an answer, then asked, “Can I come in?”

 

A strangled whimper was the closest to a reply she had received since arriving, so hesitantly, the CEO placed her hand on the handle, and opened the door. She swore the world stopped spinning in that moment—the moment her emerald eyes were met with the sight of her normally very energetic and overly cheery girlfriend pressed against the wall, curled in on herself, hands covering her ears, and body trembling vehemently. Lena was firmly rooted in the doorway, her heart shattering, and a slew of unsaid words seizing her dry throat until she watched the catastrophic scene before her unfold. Now, the source of the sound from a few minutes ago became painfully obvious—Kara was harshly and repeatedly throwing her head back against the wall. The CEO assumed she must’ve been doing this for a while because the wall had quite a large hole right behind the blonde’s head and pieces of plaster on the floor next to her.

 

Finally, Lena snapped out of the little daze she had been in and _moved_. She made sure to keep all of her movements deliberate, not that Kara was even looking up at her.

 

“Kara,” she said softly, carefully walking towards her panicking girlfriend. “It’s Lena. I’m home. I’m right here.”

 

Somehow, Lena’s voice cut through the dozens of sounds Kara was currently hearing and she forced herself to focus on it for just a moment, stilling as she did so.

 

“Lena,” she cried, acknowledging her girlfriend’s presence, but not moving an inch from where she was seated against the wall. “Make it stop.” And then she went right back to her previous action of throwing her head against the wall, but with more force this time. “Please. Just make it stop.”

 

The CEO stopped moving slow and rushed over to kneel down next to the hero because she refused to watch this play out again. “Kara, stop.“ Lena’s hands moved to the sides of her head and tried to hold it still. But Kara’s strength was far too great and her head snapped back against the wall once again. “Kara, you can’t keep doing this. You have to stop or you’re going to hurt yourself,” she told her, reaching out a second time in an attempt to hold her head. “Kara, please.” She shifted closer and rose on her knees to cradle her head against her chest. “Darling, I’m right here.”

 

Thankfully, Kara stopped and allowed herself to be held still, though her voice managed to sound more desperate and broken than the last time she spoke. “Make it stop, Lena.” Hardly a whisper.

 

Lena had absolutely no idea what her panicking girlfriend was referring to prior to hearing a car’s blaring alarm not too far away and Kara flinched sharply. Then there was a car door slamming shut in addition to what sounded like glass breaking on the pavement. Her body had involuntarily reacted to each noise with a flinch.

 

_She’s experiencing sensory overload._

 

“Kara.”

 

Another flinch.

 

“Kara, darling.” Her voice softened and the blonde didn’t flinch again. That was progress. “I need you to focus on my voice. Try to block everything else out. Can you do that for me?” But all she got was a shake of her head and a small whimper in reply.

 

When another car alarm went off, Lena could feel Kara’s hands dig into her sides as she held her. It hurt, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain, especially not to the trembling Kryptonian in her arms.

 

“It’s so much,” Kara cried, turning her face toward Lena’s chest, and burying it there. “Too much.”

 

“I know you’re overwhelmed right now,” she spoke quietly. “And I know you’re struggling to focus, but I really need you to try. Just focus on my voice or heartbeat. You always tell me how that calms you down whenever you’re anxious or worried about something, right?” She felt Kara nod and her body still heave as she fought to take deep breaths to calm down. “Breathe and focus, darling.” In order to try and help, Lena inhaled, held it for a couple of moments, then exhaled. After doing that three or four times, she could feel the blonde begin to catch on, and do the same. “That’s good. You’re doing so good,” she praised, the smile evident in her voice. But not even a full minute had passed before the hero startled again at hearing another distant sound.

 

“Lena!”

 

The CEO bit her tongue to keep from pulling away when Kara’s fingers tightened on her sides. She didn’t have a single doubt in her mind that there were going to be some dark bruises left behind.

 

“Rao, _please_ make it stop.”

 

Quickly, but precisely and oh-so carefully, Lena managed to extract herself from the Kryptonian’s grip. She almost wished she hadn’t at hearing the softest of whimpers leave her girlfriend’s lips. But once they were separated, Lena took Kara’s face in between her hands. The blonde’s eyes were still closed, however, that didn’t stop any of the tears from escaping, and leaving little wet trails on her flushed cheeks.

 

“Can you open your eyes for me darling?” Lena asked, thumbs wiping the stray tears. She could see the hesitation etched into her features which just prompted her to add, “I’m right here in front of you.” When that hesitation ebbed away, Lena watched as Kara’s eyes fluttered open, and she greeted her with a smile.

 

“I’m so sorry,” the hero croaked, her quiet voice breaking on the words. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I’m such a mess and I’m trying to get it together, but everything has just been so overwhelming since you left for your trip, and I thought I was fine and handling it, but I wasn’t—“

 

“Kara,” Lena said firmly, disrupting the blonde’s insistent rambling. “You’re getting all worked up again.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead and stroked her thumbs over her cheeks again before continuing. “Breathe for me, okay? Deep breaths in and then exhale. Can you do that?”

 

Kara nodded and worked on tuning out the noises around her in order to focus on Lena’s heartbeat and voice. She was able to get her breathing back under control once her hearing wasn’t picking up on irrelevant sounds and eventually, she felt her own heartbeat return to a less concerning rate.

 

“How’s everything now?” the CEO asked.

 

“Not overwhelming.”

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

“Sensory overload,” Kara answered quickly and patiently, Lena waited for an explanation. “It’s always the worst at night, I don’t know why, but you’re usually around, so I have your heartbeat and breathing to focus on right next to me.” A faint blush painted her cheeks at that. “I didn’t have you to focus on these past four nights and so my anxiety just slowly built up over that period of time until I finally had an anxiety attack.” She hung her head, bottom lip quivering. “I’m s-sorry you came h-home and f-found me like that,” she stuttered, nearly choking on the words as they left her mouth. “I’m trying s-so hard to be perfect for y-you and e-everyone else.” Not only did Supergirl have to be invincible, but so did Kara Danvers. “I p-promise I’m trying to get b-better.”

 

Lena shook her head and shushed the stuttering crying blonde in front of her. “Kara, darling, listen to me.” She curled a finger underneath the hero’s chin and gently lifted her head so that their eyes met. The distant look in the woman’s eyes almost brought Lena to tears because she knew that she was losing her again. “I am beyond proud of you, okay? Do you realize how much progress you’ve made since we first met? Since Psi’s attacks?”

 

“Not enough.”

 

“No,” the CEO corrected softly with a small shake of her head. “More than enough. You’ve made so much progress and I couldn’t be any prouder.”

 

Kara blinked once, disbelieving at first. “Y-you’re not disappointed in me?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Of course not, darling. Only someone without a brain could be disappointed in you and all of your progress and last I remember, I have a brain.”

 

A smile tugged at the corner of the blonde’s lips and she murmured, “It’s a very smart brain.”

 

Lena leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of the Kryptonian’s nose. “You’re doing absolutely amazing, my darling. I’m proud of you. Alex and Maggie are proud of you. J’onn, Eliza, Winn, and James, too. We all are and we all love you so so much.”

 

“Rao, how did I get blessed with such a patient, lovely, and understanding girlfriend, family, and group of friends?”

 

“Because you, Kara Zor-El, deserve every single bit of support and happiness in the universe.”

 

“As do you, Lena Kieran Luthor.”


	8. Empty Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El is abusive and Kara tries her best to keep the evidence of their “relationship” hidden. But Lena is nosey and cares too much about her friend to ignore what she’s seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: physical abuse in about the first half of the oneshot and a non-descriptive rape halfway through
> 
> Please, please, please heed the trigger warning! The rape scene isn’t descriptive at all, but please skip it if it makes you uncomfortable in any way or triggers you. Same with the physical abuse that happens.
> 
> With that being said, continue at your own risk.

Empty promise after empty promise. That was all she ever received from him. Well, along with a few bruises here and there. Yes, he could really _bruise_ her—the girl of Steel—because he wasn’t human either. He was a jackass and he was from Daxam and possessed the same strength as she did. The bruises were never permanent, but he managed to leave enough that were so deep, her poor body struggled to keep up with the arduous healing process. A couple of times (more than she could remember honestly), Kara had to make sure that her arms and legs remained concealed. He was definitely smart about _where_ he threw any of his punches or grabbed her with just a little too much force, she would give him that much. But he never had control over her newest response to nearly every touch or advance from him and practically anyone else: flinching.

 

It didn’t seem to matter who it was. Alex. Lena. J’onn. James. Winn. Him. A stranger. She was constantly flinching at just the slightest contact with another being and even inanimate objects sometimes. A too loud voice or raised hand had her cowering in on herself, so much so that she had become quite useless at CatCo as a reporter and even worse in the field as a superhero. No one knew what was going on with her because to an outsider, her relationship with Mon-El was like something only seen in a dream—perfect. Behind closed doors, however, it took a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn.

 

One word could be used to describe the Daxamite and that was _abusive_. Mentally, physically, and verbally. Kara had actually convinced herself she wouldn’t be able to find better than Mon-El. She didn’t deserve better than him. He had taken full advantage of that low point and damaged her in more ways than she thought would be possible after having lost her entire planet. The wounds he inflicted upon the Kryptonian were deep and still struggled to heal. They hadn’t been physical, but _Rao_ , she seriously wished they were at least that.

 

Gradually, Kara slipped away from her family and friends. First, emotionally, then physically as well because they (mainly Alex and Lena) were getting too suspicious for Mon-El’s comfort. He even told her to avoid them in a casual manner which just meant any interaction outside of work was off of the table. No more Tuesday nights dedicated to a Sister’s Night and god forbid she dare to meet up with Lena for lunch at the CEO’s office.

 

“It’s not casual, Mon-El,” she tried. “We sit and eat lunch and talk about work. That’s all it is.”

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, fingers closing around her wrist. “Now why don’t I believe what you’re telling me is true?” he questioned.

 

“I’m running out of excuses to keep bailing on her and I know the last thing you want is Lena Luthor digging her nose into a place it shouldn’t be.” Her voice was soft and pleading as were her blue eyes in contrast to his boiling temperament.

 

“Tomorrow,” Mon-El finally said, but he didn’t stop there, much to Kara’s obvious disappointment. “I want you to end your friendship with her.”

 

What little color tinted the Super’s skin had now drained completely as she blanched. “How am I supposed to do that? I can’t do that to her. She doesn’t have anyone except for me. I’m not going to hurt her like her family has done multiple times already—“

 

The bruising grip on Kara’s wrist turned crushing, effectively ceasing her rambling, and she heard the crack before feeling it.

 

“Mon-El, stop!” she cried, dropping to her knees when the pain overwhelmed her exhausted body.

 

“If you don’t end your friendship with her,” he seethed. “I will.”

 

“Okay! Okay!” she conceded, tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. “Please, let go!”

 

He released her and she sat there cradling her injured wrist.

 

“Can I go to the DEO?”

 

“What’s your story?”

 

“Alien attack,” she answered. “It had Kryptonite and broke my wrist while I was vulnerable.” And since it was nighttime, it sounded logical. No sun to help her heal. “Can I please go?”

 

“Yes. Goodnight, Kara.” He walked away.

 

The blonde nearly crashed into four buildings on her way to the DEO. She could hardly see through the blinding tears burning in her eyes, but she made it to her destination in one piece without destroying half of the city. Alex was there and she wasn’t sure if that should have been a relief or not. Thankfully, her older sister didn’t interrogate her the second she arrived, though the look that was etched across her face said plenty.

 

“I ran into an alien with some Kryptonite and it broke my wrist,” she told her as the older woman performed a few quick x-rays.

 

“Before I ask you what _really_ happened, I’m just going to let you know that it’s only a fracture, so an hour or two underneath the sun bed will have you all healed, and ready to go back home.”

 

A shiver ran down Kara’s spine at the mention of being able to go back home once she was healed, but she nodded anyway, and laid down on the sun bed, resting her fractured wrist over her stomach.

 

“Are you going to tell me the truth this time?” Alex asked softly, her younger sister suddenly aware of her sitting in a chair next to the bed, and quickly averting her gaze. “Or another bullshit horribly told lie?”

 

“I just did tell you the truth,” she retorted.

 

“You told me another lie and I can’t continue to help you if you keep doing that.”

 

The hero sighed and risked turning her head in order to meet her sister’s gaze. “I can’t tell you.”

 

And that was the most truthful answer Alex had gotten out of Kara since the reoccurring injuries began. “What _can_ you tell me then?”

 

Her bottom lip trembled.

 

“Oh, god,” the brunette whispered because the realization finally hit her and she couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it. “He’s—“

 

But Kara quickly cut her sister off with the softest of pleas. “Alex, don’t.”

 

Just from the distraught look in the Kryptonian’s red rimmed eyes alone, the older Danvers forced herself to stop, and heed her desperate warning.

 

“Promise me something, Alex?” she whispered.

 

“I don’t know if I can.”

 

“You won’t intervene unless I ask you to.”

 

“Kara,” the brunette said firmly, trying to keep her voice from trembling right along with her sister’s.

 

“Promise me.”

 

 _Dammit_. Alex huffed defeatedly. ”You know I have such a hard time saying no when you give me that look,” she finally mumbled, grasping Kara’s good hand in between her own.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t make me regret this.” She gave her hand a small squeeze, unsure of which one of them it was meant to reassure.

 

“I won’t.”

 

She did. The second Kara left the DEO, Alex had immediately begun to regret making that promise to her younger sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Kara solar flared. Mon-El didn’t know at first and she wasn’t sure if she had made a mistake telling him. But whether or not she did, he was sure to use this for his own gain because now, she _really_ couldn’t put up a fight, and flying away to escape him wasn’t part of the equation anymore. He started to become reckless with the injuries he inflicted upon her which just made her attempts to hide them even more futile and that’s when they suffered their first _major_ slip up. And none other than Lena Luthor had been the one to catch it when Kara was hastily leaving her office because the “important news” that Mon-El was forcing her to tell her best friend had suddenly become “not so important anymore.” Next thing she knew, the CEO’s warm fingers were gently curling around her wrist, pleadingly tugging the blonde back into her office. Kara flinched and snatched her hand away, cradling it close to her chest. But Lena’s keen eyes had already noticed the discoloration of her friend’s skin around her wrist where she’d grabbed her just a couple of moments ago.

 

“Kara,” she whispered.

 

“It’s fine,” came the quick, very well-rehearsed reply. “I’m fine, Lena.” She turned to face her, a tight smile forcing its way onto her lips.

 

“Please, no more lies.”

 

That shattered Kara’s resolve to leave and Lena outstretched her hand. Hesitantly, she held out her own and rested it in the CEO’s whose eyes narrowed.

 

“You don’t have to tell me who’s hurting you, but please let me know if there’s any way I can help. I want to help you.” Her voice was even softer than her touch and Kara had to choke back a sob.

 

“If I say anything, they’ll hurt you, too. I—they told me to come here today and. . .end our friendship because you were starting to notice,” the blonde whispered in between small hiccups and cries.

 

“Did you tell Alex?” Lena asked, fingers lighter than feathers as they caressed Kara’s deeply bruised skin.

 

“No,” she answered, shaking her head. “I refuse to have anyone get hurt because of me—because I can’t protect myself.”

 

“And you’re in even more danger right now being solar flared, Kara. Let your family and friends help you. Let us protect you this time.”

 

Kara shook her head. “I can’t.” She removed her wrist from Lena’s hand and took a step back. “I’ve said too much just now. I have to go, Lena. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She turned and rushed out of the CEO’s office, ignoring the pleas coming from behind her.

 

When the solar flared Kryptonian returned to her and Mon-El’s apartment, he was there, brooding with anger and another emotion she couldn’t quite place. But her mind didn’t have time to even try and decipher it because his hand was around her throat and next thing she knew, the Daxamite had her pinned down on the bed in their bedroom. She really didn’t want to believe the situation. No. She _couldn’t_ believe it. Would he really go this far?

 

“Mon-El, no,” she gasped, wide eyes stricken with fear. Her hands pathetically grappled at his wrist because _this could not happen_. “Please, don’t do this. Please, Mon-El.”

 

His grip tightened, silencing her useless litany of pleas. “You continue to make a fool of me,” he seethed, free hand leisurely moving down her chest between her breasts, and the expanse of her flat stomach, stopping when it reached the buckle of her belt. She flinched. “But I won’t have that any longer. It’s time that I take what I have been craving and you have been denying me for so long.” Deftly, Mon-El’s fingers unbuckled her belt and then unbuttoned her jeans.

 

She felt the panic rising from deep within. “Don’t do this! Please!” Her legs flailed and she kicked and repeatedly begged for him to stop. Of course, he didn’t listen.

 

“The more you fight and struggle,” he said lowly, tugging her jeans and panties down her legs, “the more it’s just going to hurt you.”

 

Tears were rapidly forming and escaping her eyes as she heard the zipper on his pants. “No, no, no, please,” she cried. “Please, don’t do this.”

 

Ignoring the Kryptonian, Mon-El climbed onto the bed. Kara couldn’t even move now or speak. But she could certainly feel and feel she did when he forced himself inside of her in one quick and very harsh motion. She was tense, so it definitely hurt more than it should have. He didn’t care that her body was new to this and not prepared because once he bottomed out, he began to move.

 

“I’ve waited so long for this,” he grunted, his hips slamming roughly against her own. “Too long.”

 

Internally, Kara was cringing at his words and the physical pain of it all, but externally, her face held zero emotion. She closed her eyes and prayed to Rao that this would be over soon. Thankfully, he had released his hold on her neck at realizing she wasn’t going anywhere. But it also gave both of his hands an opportunity to explore her body and touch her in ways she had never been touched by anyone before. For the past few months, she had told him “no” because she wasn’t ready and she didn’t want him, though her word meant nothing tonight. He finally got what he wanted.

 

Once the agonizing and long experience was over, he left her alone in order to clean himself up in the shower. Kara disregarded the sticky warm mixture of blood and semen oozing from between her legs as she hastily pulled her panties and jeans back on before making a beeline for the front door and showing herself out.

 

As risky as it might have been, she paid her best friend a visit. It was no surprise to her that the hard working woman was still at her office even at such an ungodly hour. L-Corp’s receptionist, Jess, must have been sent home already because she wasn’t sitting at the front desk when Kara passed on the way to Lena’s office door.

 

A single knock accompanied by a soft “Lena, it’s Kara” was all the incentive the young CEO needed to bolt from her desk and open the door herself.

 

“Oh, God, Kara,” she gasped quietly, Emerald eyesscanning her friend who looked like a deer caught in headlights. When she reached out to touch her, she immediately regretted doing so at seeing the hero recoil. “What happened to you?” she asked, withdrawing her hand.

 

“C-can you take me to the DEO? Please?”

 

And because Lena couldn’t deny the frightened blonde a single request, she nodded. “Let me get my purse and I’ll drive you myself, okay?”

 

Kara swore she had never seen Lena move with this much efficiency. They were headed down to the main lobby in under a minute. She was quite aware of the comfortable distance the CEO kept between them. Lena dismissed the remainder of her staff with a curt nod as they both exited the building and then her driver once outside at her car. The two women climbed inside Lena’s black Volvo SUV. Not a word was exchanged during the twenty minute ride to the DEO.

 

Alex had about a dozen questions racing through her mind, most of them pertaining to why her little sister was at the DEO as Kara Danvers instead of Supergirl, especially since there wasn’t a mission for her. But those questions and her frustration all dissipated the moment she saw the blonde’s tear stained face and noticeable limp every step she took. Lena’s shrug and confused expression told the older Danvers all she needed to know.

 

“Let’s get you checked out and cleaned up,” Alex murmured, giving her sister some space when she noticed the anxiety practically radiating off her in waves, and the way she would shrink in on herself if someone got too close. She led her and Lena to a lab away from the central area of the DEO. The brunette had to refrain from invading her sister’s space and wrapping her up in a hug or pestering her with the questions that were dancing right on the tip of her tongue.

 

Wordlessly, Kara hopped up onto the small bed in the lab when they walked in. She could feel Alex and Lena standing in front of her despite her head hanging low and eyes being trained on the floor.

 

“Kara,” her sister said softly, hands itching at her sides to do _something_. Literally just _anything_. She knelt down in front of the bed and asked, “Are you going to tell us what happened? You know there’s no way we can help if you don’t.” She watched the blonde’s signature crinkle form between her eyes and her bottom lip tremble.

 

Lena followed Alex’s actions and knelt in front of the bed next to her, putting on her best reassuring smile. “We understand you want to protect us and yourself because you’re a hero. You were sent to earth to protect and help everyone here. It’s your job, but sometimes you have to let others protect and help you,” she spoke carefully. “Alex loves you so much. I love you so much. We want to help you and protect you. Please, let us do that, darling.”

 

A tear rolled down Kara’s cheek and another was quick to follow. They burned in her eyes, but that pain didn’t begin to compare to what Mon-El had caused earlier that night. “H-he hurt m-me,” she whispered, voice quiet and raw. “Mon-El.” It was the first time she’d admitted to someone hurting her and who.

 

Alex swore under her breath and fumed, but Lena laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to help ground her, and she inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Getting worked up around her already startled sister was definitely the last thing she needed to be doing at the moment. She sent the CEO a grateful glance and nod and returned her attention to Kara.

 

“How long has he been hurting you?” Lena asked.

 

“A f-few months,” the Kryptonian murmured with a sniff. “He t-threatened to hurt a-anyone I t-told.”

 

“Is that why you never said anything to me?”

 

Kara nodded, but still refused to meet her sister’s concerned gaze. “I’m s-sorry, Alex.”

 

“It’s okay, Kara. I understand why you didn’t tell me,” she assured her.

 

“He m-made me try to e-end my f-friendship with Lena because she was b-beginning to notice and i-if I didn’t, t-then he would h-hurt her, and I didn’t w-want him to hurt you, L-Lena.”

 

“Why did you come to me tonight, darling?” the CEO inquired.

 

Kara shook her head and closed her eyes at that question. The brunette was prepared to leave the conversation alone for the night until she noticed two dark red streaks staining the inside of both legs of her sister’s baby blue jeans. She nudged Lena’s arm to get her attention and the woman’s eyes drifted to the sight without her help.

 

“You were limping when you came in here,” Alex pointed out, both women looking back up at the blonde, and the worry in the pit of her stomach had become impossible to ignore in this moment.

 

“Kara, did he. . .” Lena trailed off, unable to finish the question. She felt sick just thinking about it.

 

“Did Mon-El _rape_ you?” Alex asked, hardly able to believe the Daxamite had really gone as far as to force himself upon her younger sister.

 

Kara looked at her sister and Lena this time. “I never t-thought he w-would go that f-far. I t-told him to s-stop and I c-cried and tried to kick him, b-but he didn’t s-stop. I w-wanted him to s-stop because it h-hurt so m-much.” And then she was crying. Loud sobs that wracked her whole body accompanied by many tears.

 

Alex and Lena looked between each other briefly before slowly standing.

 

“Is it okay if Alex and I hug you?” the CEO asked.

 

At Kara’s hesitant nod of consent, both women wrapped an arm around the sobbing Kryptonian, and sat down on either side of her. They rested their heads on her shoulders.

 

“He’s never going to hurt you again, Kara. I can promise you that,” Alex assured her sister.

 

“We’ll protect you, darling,” Lena added softly.

 

It took quite a while, but eventually Kara’s sobs tapered off into little whimpers every couple of moments. They pulled away and she wiped her eyes with a shuddering breath. Aside from Kara’s occasional sniff, the lab was silent, which caused Mon-El’s voice booming from the main area of the DEO to sound even louder. They felt Kara flinch sharply and watched her eyes flicker around the room for a way out in the opposite direction of his voice. When she realized there wasn’t one, panic dug its nails into her, and forced her underneath the wave overwhelming her.

 

Alex hopped off the bed and unholstered her gun, turning off its safety, as she slowly and quietly walked towards the door.

 

“Darling,” Lena murmured, moving off the bed in order to stand in front of a hyperventilating Kara now. “Hey, you’re okay.” She searched her face and their eyes met. “You’re okay, Kara. I’m right here.” Her hands came up to cup the hero’s face and she stroked her cheeks, clearing them of the tears that had fallen. “I’m not going any—“

 

“Where the hell is she?!”

 

Mon-El’s voice was that much closer and Kara got worked up again the second he came barreling into the room, his rage in tow. Alex’s arms raised, leveling her gun with the Daxamite’s head.

 

“Get the fuck out,” she warned, voice calm and cold, stance unwavering, even as he tested her by taking a step forward. “I will not repeat myself.”

 

“I just want to see her,” he told her, looking over the older Danvers’ shoulder at Kara who had her face buried in her friend’s chest.

 

“You just did.” She took a step to her left to hinder his view of her sister. “But the last thing you’ll be seeing is this lead bullet going right between your eyes, Mon-El,” Alex seethed and without warning, she pulled the trigger. Kara flinched in Lena’s arms and whimpered softly.

 

Everything seemed to happen very quickly after that. Suddenly, J’onn was there and catching the bullet, then Agent Vasquez was slapping a pair of lead-lined cuffs around Mon-El’s wrists. Before Alex could question the actions of her boss, he gave her a disappointed look, and turned to take Mon-El out of the room. She had to swallow her pride to keep from following him.

 

“Alex?” came Kara’s small muffled voice.

 

The older Danvers sighed and turned the safety back on her gun, returning it to its holster. Then she turned and rushed to her sister’s side. “I’m here,” she assured the trembling blonde in the embrace of the CEO.

 

“Where—“

 

“J’onn has him,” Alex told her, well knowing what she was going to ask. “He’s going to be locked up for a long time and he won’t ever hurt you again, Kara.” She leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the top of her head and she felt more than heard her shaky, but relieved exhale. “You’re safe now.”

 

Kara extracted herself from Lena’s embrace and looked at her sister with a grateful smile. “Thank you for protecting me.” Then her gaze shifted to Lena. “You, too.”

 

“That’s what people do when they love you,” she replied with a smile of her own. “They protect you no matter what.”

 

“I‘d promised I would protect you, didn’t I?” Alex asked.

 

“You did.”

 

“And have I ever broken my promises to you?”

 

Kara’s smile had reached her eyes at this point and she shook her head. “You haven’t.”

 

The older Danvers held her arms out and Kara almost knocked her over practically jumping into them. She held the blonde close. “You’ll never get an empty promise from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dislike Mon-El and considering how much of an asshole he was to Kara through the entirety of season 2, then I could honestly see him as someone’s who’s abusive if pushed far enough.
> 
> Also, in case any of you are wondering why Mon-El seemed stronger than Kara in this oneshot even before she had solar flared, when you’re that beat down emotionally and vulnerable, then it’s quite easy for anyone to take advantage of you physically. She was very emotionally weak and due to the amount of physical pain he’d inflicted upon her, she was physically weak as well which made it easier for him to overpower her. In the show, they’re about evenly matched anyway, especially in season 3, so either one could get the upper hand over the other, and taking into consideration how emotional Kara is anyway and how her emotions play into her character, then I believe they would affect her physically as well.
> 
> I’m a survivor of rape and sexual assault and both are awful things for anyone to experience. I wouldn’t wish either of those things even upon my worst enemy. If you’ve ever experienced sexual assault, rape, or been/are in an abusive relationship, please tell someone. Don’t let things get even more out of your control than they possibly already have. And who knows, you could be saving/protecting someone else from the person who’s hurting you as well.


	9. Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena suffers from body dysmorphia and Kara tries to get to the bottom of things (I made it soft, mostly!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I haven’t updated since April. Yell at me (kidding, please don’t). So here’s an update. . .after like 5 months. Sorry for the wait, I’ve been busy with work, and suffering from a serious case of writer’s block. I have more than 5 oneshots I have prompts and openings for, but have yet to finish. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy these soft girlfriends.

_It usually didn’t affect her._

_The sleepless nights._

_Sometimes she would stay awake for days._

_To the point of hallucinations, blurred vision, and intense painful migraines._

_She had never let it get this bad._

_Or go on for this long._

_But the demons were back._

_Haunting her when she closed her eyes._

 

This was the last straw. Tripping over her feet while walking down the hallway. And the worst part was, Kara had seen it.

 

“Lena,” she said from behind her, voice sounding worried.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Lena only ignored her girlfriend as she continued on her path down the hall and into the kitchen of their apartment. But she’d already caught up to her. The CEO could feel Kara standing behind her as she leaned against the counter, elbows braced on the cool granite, and hardly holding her upright.

 

“Lena,” she repeated, slowly reaching out, and placing her hand on her shoulder.

 

The gentle pressure of Kara’s hand on her shoulder brought Lena to her senses. Somewhat.

 

“I’m fine,” she told her. The deceit wasn’t unfamiliar on her tongue. “Just a little tired.”

 

“You don’t have to lie to me. You know that.”

 

“Really?” she murmured, a self deprecating laugh following.

 

The blonde sighed softly. “When was the last time you slept?”

 

No answer.

 

“Lena,” she said firmly.

 

The change in her tone of voice caused the other woman to flinch away from her, which the hero resented, but she needed to know.

 

This time, it was Lena’s turn to sigh. She dropped her head and answered quietly, “Five days.”

 

Kara’s finger found itself under her chin, tenderly lifting her face. When she didn’t object to the action, she slowly turned her head so they were face-to-face. The blonde’s heart plummeted into her stomach at the sight before her. Dark, heavy looking bags sat underneath Lena’s green eyes that now seemed lifeless. Her porcelain skin had lost its radiance. But the worst part were her hollowed cheeks and the even sharper appearance of her collarbones. Kara was saddened that she hadn’t noticed the signs sooner.

 

“You’re killing yourself,” she said, almost choking on the words as they passed her lips.

 

“I am not,” she replied defiantly, gaze hardening.

 

“You’re killing yourself, Lena,” she repeated.

 

Another shudder and sharp flinch from the CEO caused Kara to sigh. Her reaction was alarming.

 

She attempted to turn her head away then, but the hero’s finger only tightened a little around her chin. Kara knew she needed to keep direct eye contact with Lena or she’d try to lie her way out of this like she always did her problems.

 

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” she asked softly.

 

Lena didn’t answer for a few minutes and Kara was unsure if she was being ignored, an excuse was being thought of, _or_ —hopefully—the truthful response. But she finally replied as a nearly uncomfortable silence descended upon them in the room.

 

“My nightmares have started again,” she told her and Kara waited for her to go on. “I can’t seem to shake them. It doesn’t matter what I do or how hard I work myself, I just can’t get my mind off of them.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what they’re about?” she then asked, voice level.

 

Lena bit her lip and swallowed.

 

Kara leaned forward, immediately noticing the increase in her girlfriend’s heart rate. She lowered her voice and murmured, “Or do I need to make you?”

 

The CEO’s eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment before replying, “Make me.”

 

It wasn’t a sexual plea you would hear coming from a bedroom. No, this was a request in order to get her to talk. A request to get her to tell the truth. Because otherwise, she would lie through her teeth. And they both knew that for a fact.

 

Kara released her hold on Lena’s chin, taking a step back. She grabbed her hand and gently pulled her from the kitchen towards the living room and to the couch. The brunette’s feet were almost dragging across the wooden floor as she walked, but she managed to keep up without tripping again, or falling flat onto her face. Kara turned to face her before guiding her in front of the couch and giving her a small nudge to sit down. She then released her hand as she sat and Lena intertwined her fingers, placing them in her lap as she waited. Kara knelt down on one knee in front of her and lifted her chin once again so that they were eye to eye.

 

“Tell me what your nightmares are about, sweet girl,” she said softly.

 

Lena wanted to avoid her gaze. To lie to and get out of this. But she knew she couldn’t. She had brought this on herself. And Kara knew it too.

 

“Her,” she answered quietly.

 

Not good enough.

 

Kara’s other hand went to her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. She heard Lena’s breath hitch at the unexpected touch.

 

“ _Her_?”

 

When she hesitated, Kara squeezed her knee again, but this time a little harder, however, not hard enough to cause her any pain.

 

“Lena,” she said and her entire body shuddered.

 

Exhaling shakily, Lena clarified, “Lilian.”

 

Kara nodded and praised her with a small smile, and gentle words. “Good. That’s good.” She noticed her anxious green eyes flitting around a bit, meaning she wasn’t there with her, so he squeezed her knee once more to ground her, and bring her back. The hero watched quietly as her girlfriend’s eyes then focused on her face. “Are you with me now?”

 

The brunette’s head gave a jerky nod. “Yes,” she breathed. Too breathy. She was chasing a panic attack.

 

“I need you to calm down for me. Take a deep breath," Kara instructed firmly, yet gently. She watched as Lena did just that. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

“Because I’m back there with her every time I close my eyes,” she admitted. “And I feel the pain all over again.”

 

“What do you remember?”

 

It took her a moment to respond, but she did.

 

”Her excessive abusive scrutiny.” Tears burned in her eyes. “Before she found out I was gay, she would always be forcing me to diet because I wasn’t skinny enough and that in order for her to marry me off, a guy would actually have to find me attractive.” Her voice grew angrier with each detail. “I was seven when I started my first diet, ten when I developed body dysmorphia because I actually started to believe that witch, and thirteen the first time I landed in the hospital from passing out during one of Lilian’s parties due to being thirty pounds underweight.” She paused and Kara patiently waited her out, her hands having moved to cup Lena’s face, and thumbs wiping away tears. “Can you believe I was only eleven when I began starving myself?” Her voice cracked and sadly, Kara could believe it now after what she had just been told.

 

“You still suffer from body dysmorphia,” Kara stated softly.

 

Lena dropped her head. “I really thought I was managing it,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

Kara stood and moved onto the couch, muscular arms wrapping around Lena’s thinning form.

 

“We’ll get through this, Lena,” she breathed, resting her chin on top of the brunette’s head as she held the m woman close. “I just need you to be honest and open with me so I can try my best to help. Okay?”

 

She nodded against the hero’s neck. “Kara?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

Kara smiled into her hair. “I’ll order us Chinese and pizza.”

 

“Are you going to share the potstickers?”

 

“With you?” The blonde pulled back and pressed a tender kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Always. And remember that, no matter how you see yourself, you’re going to be beautiful in my eyes until the end of time.”


	10. Sick (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is solar flared and gets sick for the very first time in her life. She’s scared and feels like crap, but Lena is there to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the length of this oneshot and because I wanna give y’all something instead of having you wait forever again, I’m splitting this into two parts. Enjoy!

“Kara,” Lena said softly, sitting up next to her trembling girlfriend in bed. She rested the back of her hand against the Kryptonian’s forehead and was met with overly warm skin, even for Kara who always felt warm. “Kara, darling.”

 

The blonde mumbled something about puppies and potstickers and shifted closer to Lena, but didn’t awaken.

 

“I need you to wake up for me,” the CEO told her, worry beginning to surface as she kept thinking how the skin of the woman lying next to her shouldn’t feel hot and be lined with a sheen of sweat. “If you wake up, I’ll make you some bacon and pancakes for breakfast.”

 

That would surely get her out of bed because Kara loved food more than anyone she had ever met before, except this time, it didn’t.

 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Lena’s heart sunk at how dull they looked. “Not hungry,” she replied groggily.

 

At least she was awake now, though Lena’s worry for her girlfriend continued to increase.

 

“You’re always hungry.”

 

“Right now I’m tired.” Her eyes closed again. “And my head hurts.”

 

“Did you feel like this before you went to sleep?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Lena exhaled softly. “I’m gonna give Alex a quick call. I’ll be right back, alright?”

 

“M’kay.”

 

The CEO climbed out of the bed, grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and quietly exited the room. She closed the door, but left it cracked as she dialed the older Danvers sister. Since it was seven in the morning, she would be awake, right?

 

“You’re up early for a Saturday,” Alex greeted her through a yawn.

 

“I apologize if I woke you, but it’s about Kara.”

 

“What happened? Is she okay?” She was more alert now, the CEO could hear it in her voice.

 

Lena‘s free hand fidgeted with the hem of her sleep shirt. “I’m honestly not so sure and I can’t stop worrying,” she answered hesitantly. “When I woke up, her entire body was trembling, and her forehead felt really hot and sweaty when I put the back of my hand to it. She also said that her head hurt and even picked sleeping over pancakes and bacon.”

 

As the CEO listed off the uncharacteristic issues Kara had that morning, Alex could understand why she was worried about her. “Just from what you’re telling me, I think she may be coming down with the flu.” Chills, fever, sweating, fatigue, loss of appetite, and a headache were all common symptoms. “Have you noticed anything else off about her since you woke up?”

 

But before Lena could formulate a response, her attention was drawn back toward the bedroom where the harsh cringe-worthy sounds of retching emerged. Her feet were unconsciously carrying her through the bedroom into the bathroom within seconds. She found her girlfriend kneeling in front of the toilet, head hanging over the bowl.

 

“She just threw up,” Lena murmured to the older Danvers over the phone. “Last thing she had to eat were pizza and potstickers last night.” She knelt on the floor next to the blonde and gently pulled her hair away from her face. “I’m on the phone with your sister right now. Did you wanna talk to her?” At her small nod, she put the call on speaker, and set the phone on the floor between them, then flushed the toilet.

 

“Kara.” Alex’s voice was softer than what Lena was used to hearing. “Lena was telling me a little about what’s been going on with you this morning and that she’s worried.”

 

“My whole body hurts, Alex,” the blonde croaked, throat raw from puking. “And I feel nauseous.”

 

“It sounds like you’re coming down with the flu.”

 

Kara blanched at that and her body convulsed as if she were going to throw up again. Lena inched closer to her.

 

“Can you tell me what else you’re feeling?” Alex asked.

 

“My throat hurts,” her sister answered, hand moving to her chest and face scrunching up in pain when she coughed. “A lot.” And her voice didn’t sound like the Kara Danvers they knew.

 

“Did it hurt before you threw up or only after?”

 

“Before.”

 

“Is there anything else you can tell me?”

 

“It’s hard to breathe.” And a thundering cough followed by a soft wheeze sounded, ricocheting off of the bathroom walls. She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut. “Even without my super hearing, that was really loud.”

 

“Your throat could be a bit swollen which might make breathing difficult. And everything sounds loud because you have a headache, so I know that isn’t helping,” Alex said. “Lena, if she’s done throwing up, then try and get her back into bed.”

 

Lena looked at her girlfriend. “You think you can make it?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until nearly two hours had passed that the panic fully set in for Kara about her current situation. Between going back and forth from the comfort of bed to the hard tile of the bathroom floor and the ever increasing fever, any anxiety she’d had magnified. But of course, Lena was right there and doing whatever she could to help her through the anxiety attack.

 

“I’m scared, Lena,” she admitted quietly, head resting in her girlfriend’s lap as they sat in bed together, a forgotten movie playing on the tv in the background.

 

The CEO had been combing her fingers through Kara’s blonde waves when they faltered at those words. She tilted her head down, eyes meeting a pair of fearful blue ones, and she gave her a sad smile. “I know you are, darling.” Her voice was as soothing as her touch and Kara released a shaky breath. “But I’m going to take care of you like you always take care of me. It’s just the flu. You’ll be alright soon.”

 

Alex had managed to get a few samples of her sister’s blood, run tests, and create a vaccine for Lena to make sure she wouldn’t catch the strain that Kara was stricken with, all in less than two hours. This meant the CEO could be close to her sick girlfriend without any of them worrying she’d fall ill.

 

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Kara’s temple asking, “Do you trust me?”

 

“Always,” the blonde breathed out, eyes closing.

 

“I promise I’m going to take care of you.”

 

Despite Lena continuing to reassure Kara, the one suffering with the flu, that she would be okay, she struggled to keep her own anxiety from spiraling out of control. Seeing the blonde so lethargic and not searching for food every free second she had instead of hyperactive and practically inhaling a dozen potstickers or a couple of large pizzas was distressing, especially since she couldn’t do much to help her get better.

 

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Kara mumbled.

 

Her girlfriend hadn’t even realized she’d stopped combing through the blonde mane in her lap and resumed her actions. “Am not.”

 

“Lair.”

 

“So you can read minds now?”

 

“No, but I recognize body language, especially if it’s yours or Alex’s,” Kara answered. “I don’t even have to be looking at either of you to know and I don’t need my powers.” She paused, readjusting her position in the bed and then head on Lena’s lap. “I just know when it comes to you two.”

 

“To anyone else, I think that would sound kind of creepy. It’s like you’re always watching us.”

 

Kara huffed. “I basically grew up with Alex and I’ve known you for how long now?”

 

She did have a point.

 

“Okay. Fair enough,” Lena conceded with a soft chuckle. “Now why don’t you get some rest?” she then suggested, feeling Kara tense above her. “I will be right here while you sleep. I’m not going to go anywhere, I promise.” Her lips met the blonde’s warm forehead and she relaxed. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Lee.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was just beginning its decent behind the horizon when Lena’s eyes flickered open. She first noticed Kara’s absence before anything else and sprung up from the bed. Lena headed straight for the bathroom where she found her unconscious Kryptonian girlfriend lying on the floor. Frantically, her trembling fingers searched for a pulse at the blonde’s neck.

 

“Shit,” she mumbled, scrambling to her feet, and rushing out of the bathroom to call Alex. “Kara’s unconscious and I can’t find a pulse,” she said quickly before Alex could even get a word in.

 

“I’m on my way,” the older Danvers replied, giving Maggie, who said she would meet her at the DEO, a kiss, and leaving their apartment. “How long has she been unconscious?”

 

“I don’t know. I just woke up and found her on the bathroom floor.” She was on her knees and had carefully pulled Kara’s head onto her lap. “She’s sweating a lot and her forehead is hot and she’s pale.” Oh, _god_ , she was so pale.

 

It was Alex’s turn to swear now and her foot was lead on the gas pedal in her black DEO issued SUV, shortening the normally twelve minute drive to the CEO’s penthouse to eight minutes. At some point during those eight agonizing minutes, Lena had informed her security to immediately allow Alex through and upstairs once she arrived, and not even a single question was to be asked. On her way up the elevator, the older Danvers briefly explained the situation to J’onn and he assured her there would be a team of doctors to meet them when they brought Kara in.

 

Everything had turned into a blur the second Alex came bursting through the CEO’s door. She could hardly think, but thankfully, Alex was there giving her simple orders to follow. They were able to get Kara into the back seat of the vehicle, an anxious Lena, who hadn’t bothered to change out of her pajamas, by her side. Alex drove them to the DEO as quickly as she could without being stopped by any police that may have been lurking around.

 

The women were met with a medical team just as J’onn had told Alex they would be and Kara was whisked away, her sister now having taken Lena’s place by her side, and voice fading as she began to explain the blonde’s condition, taking charge of the medical team. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much to convince the CEO to stay back and await any updates on her girlfriend’s condition. When she turned, Maggie was there with open arms and a warm look in her brown eyes.

 

“Come here, little Luthor,” the detective said softly and despite Lena’s clear hesitance to appear so vulnerable in front of dozens of people she didn’t know, she allowed herself this moment, walking up to her, and melting into her familiar embrace.

 

“She’s going to be okay, right?” Lena murmured, choking on the words, and sobs bubbling up from her throat.

 

Slowly, Maggie led them out of the main area of the DEO into an empty conference room. Once inside, she closed the door, pulled a chair from underneath the table, and guided the trembling CEO to sit down.

 

“Kara’s a fighter,” she replied, sitting in a chair across from her friend. “I definitely think she’s going to put up a fight against whatever illness has plagued her and Alex sure as hell isn’t going to let her go that easily either.”

 

Lena nodded, head throbbing now that her cries and tears had ceased.

 

“Hey,” Maggie whispered and she waited for the other woman to look up. “What’s going through your mind right now?”

 

With a heavy sigh, Lena answered, “A lot. I know she’s a fighter and Alex is going to do everything to make sure she’ll get through this and be okay again. . .”

 

“But you’re still worried.”

 

“When am I ever _not_ worried about Kara?”

 

The police detective chuckled at that. “Both you and Alex are going to go grey very quickly if the two of you keep it up.”

 

“I worry about her all of the time, but I worry more when she’s solar flared because she’s vulnerable just like the rest of us to everything around her.”

 

“Alex is the same way. Whenever Kara does solar flare, I have to convince Alex not to blow up her sister’s phone with calls and texts asking if she’s okay or needs anything, especially when I know she’s with you,” Maggie told her. “I remind her that she would be the first to find out from you if anything did happen. Just like today.”

 

Lena wiped under her eyes, thankful, yet mindful of her waterproof mascara. “The second I found Kara lying in the bathroom unconscious, I wanted to find any reason I could to blame myself,” she admitted. “But there wasn’t one.”

 

“Kara getting sick wasn’t your fault and you know it. That’s why you couldn’t find a reason to blame yourself,” Maggie reasoned, hand reaching out to rest on her friend’s shoulder. “You did what you could for her while she was sick, then when shit hit the fan, you stayed calm, called Alex, and got Kara the help she needed.” She gently squeezed Lena’s shoulder. “You did good, little Luthor.”


	11. Sick (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is solar flared and gets sick for the very first time in her life. She’s scared and feels like crap, but Lena is there to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! I made sure it’s extra soft (mostly at the end) to make up for the amount of angst in part one.

The next two hours disappeared rather quickly, Maggie having left sometime around hour one to get them both a cup of tea. It was a quarter to ten when the door swung open and an exhausted, but hopeful looking Alex Danvers stepped inside. Lena and Maggie’s heads snapped in her direction and they quickly rose to their feet. She walked over to them and enveloped the CEO in a hug.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It took Lena’s mind a brief moment to catch up to what was happening and when it did, her arms wrapped around the older Danvers, returning the hug. “Pardon?” she murmured, perplexed as to why Alex was thanking her of all people for only God knew what reason.

 

“For being one of the main reasons my sister is still alive,” Alex answered, pulling back. A grateful smile was on her lips. “If she had laid on the floor for just another minute or two before you called me, she wouldn’t have made it. So thank you.”

 

“Does this mean that she’s okay?” Lena asked hesitantly, gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

 

The older Danvers nodded. “She’s going to be okay. We had to give her some strong antibiotics and pain medication as well as a breathing mask since she was struggling a bit with that, but she’s going to be okay.”

 

Both Lena and Maggie felt more relaxed after hearing this news and the raven haired woman sighed, but guilt was still tearing her apart.

 

“She isn’t awake yet, but you’re both more than welcome to go see her,” Alex told them, looking between her younger sister’s girlfriend and her own.

 

They nodded and followed the brunette out of the conference room, through the medical bay, and to Kara’s room. Two doctors walked past the three women on the way into the hero’s room, tablets in hand as they murmured to each other. Alex and Maggie stood back, near the door, allowing Lena to walk over to the bed where her Kryptonian girlfriend lie unmoving, besides the gradual rise and fall of her chest, but thankfully, alive and breathing. Four sunlamps hung over the bed.

 

“You really scared the hell out of me, you know that?” the CEO whispered through a watery laugh, one of her hands hovering over Kara’s right. She didn’t even hear Alex walk up behind her. She did, however feel and see her hand rest on top of her own, and slowly lower it onto Kara’s. Lena exhaled shakily, hand now trapped in between the sisters’, and looked over at Alex who stood next to her.

 

“Kara’s not gonna break,” she said softly. “And I’m sure Maggie already told you this, but it’s not your fault. You’re not the reason she solar flared or got sick or passed out. Kara isn’t going to blame you. I don’t blame you. Maggie doesn’t. J’onn doesn’t. The only person who blames you is you.”

 

Tears burned in Lena’s eyes and she averted her gaze from Alex’s, looking down at their hands. “I really am relieved that she’s okay.”

 

“I am, too.”

 

“Me three,” Maggie added, suddenly at Alex’s side, squeezing her shoulder.

 

“So was it the flu?” Lena asked.

 

Alex nodded. “That in addition to a nasty upper respiratory infection. Despite her strong immune system and never having gotten sick before, she somehow managed to catch both, and they put her body through hell.”

 

 _Never having gotten sick before_.

 

The CEO looked back to Alex at those words, a mixture of confusion and shock morphing onto her features. “Wait, she’s never been sick?”

 

“In all the years I’ve known Kara and the many times I’ve seen her solar flared, she’s never been sick,” the older Danvers told her. “Kryptonians’ immune systems really put ours to shame. But she’d mentioned to me once about a virus that had wiped out a third of Krypton’s children when she was growing up and how her mother prayed to Rao every night in hopes she wouldn’t be one of the children to catch it.”

 

“Did they have a cure?”

 

She shook her head. “Not at the time, no. They had to run tests and quarantine any children with it in an attempt to keep the virus from spreading until they could create an antidote. It was a race against the clock because of how aggressive the virus was. By the time an effective antidote had been made, about a third of Krypton’s children between the ages of four and twelve were dead.”

 

Lena gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze and the pieces put themselves together in her head. “It makes sense now why her normally manageable anxiety and stress were starting to get to her,” she murmured. “I didn’t realize how scary being sick must have been for her.”

 

“She had you the entire time.” A smile tugged at the corners of Alex’s lips. “You took care of my baby sister, called me when things really got out of your control, and got her here _alive_. You did good, Lena.” She wrapped her arms around the CEO and this time, Lena didn’t hesitate to do the same, hugging her right back.

 

“I love her so much, Alex.” A few tears trekked down the raven-haired woman’s cheeks.

 

“I know you do.” And the brunette hugged her just a little bit tighter—held her just a little bit longer until she felt her begin to relax again. “She loves you, too. Very much.”

 

When they pulled apart, Lena wiped her eyes, a hand returning to its previous position resting on top of Kara’s. Another moment passed and she felt movement. Movement beneath her hand and she knew it could only mean one thing.

 

“Lena?” a muffled voice croaked.

 

All eyes were on the blonde now who then erupted into a coughing fit. Alex had moved to the other side of the bed and she aided the CEO in helping Kara sit up. Lena stroked her back while Alex just squeezed her shoulder. Their voices were soft and gentle as they told her to _get it out_  and _breathe_.

 

“You’re okay,” Lena whispered, eyes watering up once more. “Breathe, darling.” And she watched her girlfriend inhale deeply, then exhale. “That’s it.”

 

 _Inhale_.

 

 _Exhale_.

 

 _Inhale_.

 

 _Exhale_.

 

Kara’s hand trembled as she slowly reached up to remove the mask from her face. She set it down next to her, eyes flitting around the room before finally landing on Lena’s.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed those blue eyes of yours,” Lena murmured, hands cupping the blonde’s face, thumbs caressing her cheeks.

 

“Lena,” she breathed out on an exhale, her own hands grasping the other woman’s wrists. “You’re here.”

 

The CEO nodded and produced a warm relieved smile. “I’m here.”

 

Kara turned her head, gaze falling onto Alex and Maggie, who had moved to her girlfriend’s side at some point. “You’re all here.”

 

“Yeah, little Danvers, we’re here,” Maggie said softly with a small grin and gentle pat on the hero’s blanketed leg.

 

“Where else would we be, Kar?” Alex whispered.

 

But the blonde simply shook her head. “I’m just glad you guys are here.” Tears burned in her eyes and she blinked rapidly. “I was terrified.” Her voice cracked and those tears spilled over. “I couldn’t stop thinking that I would. . .” she trailed off and felt a pair of arms wrap around her suddenly shaking form.

 

“But you didn’t,” Lena replied, sitting on the edge of the bed now, her embrace grounding Kara in the moment—keeping her in the present.

 

“You’re right here with us,” the older Danvers added, sitting down on the bed also, and taking one of her sister’s hands. “You’re not going anywhere and neither are we.”

 

The police detective followed suit by sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kara. “We’ll always be by your side,” she assured the young blonde.

 

Kara held onto Alex’s hand like a lifeline, the other gripping her girlfriend’s arms that were curled securely around her. She released a breath and asked, “Promise?”

 

Lena, Alex, and Maggie shared a brief look and small smile before returning their gazes to the Kryptonian in the CEO’s arms.

 

“We promise,” they said softly in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if anyone caught the Supercorp reference from 2x18.


	12. Lost (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have been married for a year and want a baby. They had tried once, Lena being impregnated, and things don’t go as planned which leaves Kara paranoid out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot split into two parts because it's taking me forever to finish writing it and I don't want to make you guys wait forever.

**_Eight Months Ago_ **

 

“Kara—“

 

“I’m kind of busy right now, Alex,” the hero said quickly, cutting her sister off. Her fist connected with the scaly skin of the roaring Maaldorian in front of her. “I can’t really talk—“

 

It was Alex’s turn to interrupt her sister this time, voice firm. “Lena is in the hospital and you need to get here immediately.”

 

The fight with the Maaldorian ended before her sister could even finish her sentence and by the time she had, a _boom_ erupted through the air a few miles from the hospital. Alex soon identified that as the sound barrier being broken and not even ten seconds later, the panicking Kryptonian was rushing into the hospital. Despite her ability to seek out Alex and Lena’s heartbeats and just follow them, she restrained herself, and calmly walked up to the front desk.

 

“Hello, ma’am,” a middle-aged brunette greeted her. “What can I help you with?”

 

“My wife is here,” Kara answered, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. “My sister just called me and told me she was here. I don’t know where or why though.”

 

“What’s your wife’s name?”

 

“Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

 

The woman gave her a small nod before her eyes shifted to her computer screen and she began to type. “Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers?”

 

“Yes, that’s her.”

 

“Alright. She’s in the Early Pregnancy Unit.” She looked back up at Kara. “So just go down that hallway to your right, take a left at the end, and you’ll be at the unit. She’s in room seven.”

 

Kara thanked the woman and gave her a grateful smile as she walked away. She had to be careful not to sprint through the building. The time it took to get there felt longer than her time spent in the Phantom Zone, but she made it without mowing anyone down on her way. Her sister was fuming and pacing a hole into the floor as she ranted on her phone, but ceased all action once the blonde entered her field of view.

 

The older Danvers acknowledged her sister and held a finger up. “Kara’s here,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll call you back later. Thanks for listening.” A pause and small smile, then, “I love you, too, Mags. Bye.” She shoved her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

 

“What happened?” Kara asked her sister, voice tense as she tried to keep the tremble at bay.

 

Alex bit her lip. “I think you should hear it from Lena,” she answered carefully.

 

The anxiety that Kara had been tamping down since her arrival seemed to double in size and intensity.

 

“Hey, breathe,” the redhead told her, suddenly standing right in front of her sister, hands placed firmly on the younger woman’s shoulders. “Lena needs you in there with her, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara mumbled, drawing in a breath, and releasing it several moments later. “Are you going to stay or. . .”

 

“Maggie is on her way, but we’ll both be out here if you guys want either one of us or both of us in there with you.” She gave her sister a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulders. “Go be with your girl.”

 

At that, the Kryptonian pulled Alex into an almost too tight hug, eyes closing. “Thank you for being here for us,” she whispered into her neck.

 

“Always.”

 

When they separated, Kara took some calming breaths, per Alex’s very strong recommendation she do so, and walked over to the door.

 

“It’s Kara,” she said with two soft knocks, noticing the way Lena’s heartbeat picked up at the sound of her voice.

 

“You can come in,” the CEO answered, knowing only her wife would be capable of hearing her.

 

Slowly, the door opened and then closed once Kara had stepped inside.

 

“Did Alex tell you?” Lena asked and the blonde took note of the guilt lacing her words in addition to how she avoided her eyes.

 

“No,” she replied, moving hesitantly toward the hospital bed where her wife, whose normally pale skin somehow looked even paler, lie. “She told me I should hear it from you. . .whatever _it_ is.” Kara heard the woman’s breath hitch, but watched as she straightened herself up in the bed, putting on her signature CEO persona, and preparing for the worst. Their gazes met. In all honesty, the actions scared her because she didn’t know what the hell was going on. “Lena, you’re making me nervous. Please, talk to me,” she whispered, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

 

Lena deflated at the last second, the desperation in her wife’s voice melting her rigid facade. She dropped her head just at the sting of tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Kara. I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

The Kryptonian’s eyebrows drew together, crinkle forming in between them. “What could you have to be sorry for?” she asked softly.

 

“Because I lost it.”

 

“You lost it?”

 

Lena bit her lip and forced herself to speak—to reveal the harsh painful truth. “I lost the baby. I lost it and it’s all my fault.” A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and another. “I’m so so sorry.”

 

The news definitely took Kara by surprise and left her speechless. What was she even supposed to say? How was she supposed to respond to her wife telling her that she had miscarried their first child? Should she say anything at all?

 

“I had called Alex when it happened. I was afraid to tell you,” she continued, voice wavering. “She drove me here when she saw how much blood I’d lost and I wouldn’t let her call an ambulance. It took them over half an hour to stabilize me.”

 

“Why didn’t she call me sooner?”

 

“I told her not to call you right away.”

 

“Lena—“

 

“I know it was stupid, Kara, and I apologize for that, too. But I just knew you were going to freak out anyway and I didn’t want you to freak out even more—“

 

“Lena,” Kara said again, firmer this time to stop her wife’s rambling. She reached out and rested a hand on top of Lena’s, causing her to finally look up. “Are you okay?”

 

“I lost the baby—“

 

But the blonde shook her head. “That‘s not what I’d asked you,” she told her, then repeated herself with the question, “Are you okay?”

 

“I think so,” Lena answered, wiping her cheeks to rid them of fallen tears. “I was put on electrolytes and fluids and they considered giving me a blood transfusion because I’d lost so much.”

 

Kara’s fingers unconsciously tightened around Lena’s hand at the mention of her having lost so much blood. “How much blood did you lose?”

 

“I wasn’t conscious by the time Alex got to me, but she told me it was a ‘scary amount’ that I had lost, and considering the things your sister has seen, then I’m assuming it must have really been a lot.”

 

The explanation did absolutely nothing to quell the blonde’s returning anxiety, but she released her wife’s hand before she could accidentally break any of her delicate human fingers. “Well, I am very relieved Alex got to you before. . .” she trailed off and gestured vaguely in the air.

 

“I died?” Lena questioned.

 

Kara actually cringed and stood, not looking at her too pale wife. She didn’t trust herself to right now. “You probably need to get some rest,” she said, nodding, and walking back to the door. “I’ll be outside of the room. Actually, I’m going to get myself some food first, but then I’ll be outside of the room.”

 

“Okay,” the CEO murmured, sounding dejected, and the blonde wanted to kick herself in the gut for causing it. “I love you, Kara.”

 

“I love you, too, Lena.” Then she left and was met with two pairs of concerned brown eyes waiting for her.

 

“Hey there, little Danvers,” the police detective said softly, rising from her chair next to the door, Alex doing the same.

 

Kara ignored both women, her focus on trying to prevent the tears that burned in her eyes from escaping. She walked in the opposite direction of her sister and sister’s wife, unsure of where she was going in the large building, but wanting to distance herself from them. Unfortunately, they were relentless and followed her anyway.

 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Alex asked her, receiving no reply. She sighed, hand reaching out for her sister. “Kara.”

 

The hero whipped around, eyes glowing, making her sister take a step back with Maggie.

 

“Kara,” she repeated, voice warning this time, concealing the slight tremble. “You can’t do that in here.”

 

A moment passed, then Kara’s eyes returned to their normal blue, and she heard the women’s heartbeats slow back down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you guys.”

 

“You didn’t,” her sister said quickly.

 

“Heartbeats don’t lie,” she retorted.

 

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, all staring at each other before Maggie broke it.

 

“Why were you ignoring us? What happened?”

 

“I found out that I almost lost Lena, too,” Kara whispered, looking down at her hands just as the tears began to fall. “I failed—“

 

“You’re not going to finish that sentence,” Alex interrupted, walking up to her sister, and wrapping her arms around the blonde. “I don’t want to hear you finish that sentence because you didn’t fail anyone.”

 

Kara shuddered in her sister’s embrace and hid her face in the redhead’s neck. “I wasn’t there for Lena. She almost died and I wasn’t there to save her. I failed—“

 

“Kara—“

 

“She could have died, Alex,” she cried, breaths coming unevenly now. “I could’ve lost her too and it would’ve been all my fault.”

 

The hearts of the older Danvers and the detective shattered. Neither of them were used to seeing their bright sunshine puppy Kara like this—crying and broken. It hurt them on the rare occasions they did see her like this.

 

“Listen to me for a second,” Alex said gently, but just firm enough to grab her sister’s attention. She slowly extracted herself from the blonde’s arms and pulled back. Their eyes met, Kara’s blue ones watery and red-rimmed, but attentive, and Alex’s brown ones kind and loving. “You have failed no one, okay?” She brought a hand up to brush a few stray curls behind Kara’s ear and wipe her tears with a tender thumb. “I promise. I know you want to be able to save and protect everyone, but you aren’t God. You don’t have control over all things in the universe. You can’t foresee the future and stop bad things from happening or alter time.”

 

Kara’s bottom lip quivered and more tears spilled over her eyes as she whispered, “But Lena almost died, Alex and I wasn’t there.”

 

The older Danvers simply shook her head. “Even with your abilities, you can’t be in multiple places at once. Lena knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she decided to marry you. She knows you’re Supergirl and that you have the job of protecting this city—keeping it and its citizens safe from threats like dangerous aliens. That job is very important and she knows it means you’re not always going to be around.” She paused and wiped Kara’s cheeks again. “However, when she married you, it meant she got a sister-in-law, me, and her police detective wife, Maggie. She‘s not alone when you aren’t around, Kara. Lena has me and Maggie and Winn and J’onn. We’re going to protect her to the best of our abilities, too.”

 

“You guys are pretty great,” the hero murmured.

 

“And because she has us, I was able to be there for her when you were out doing your job. When Lena and I first met, we couldn’t stand each other, but now she trusts me, and I trust her. She called me to help her when she was in need. I can assure you that a few years ago, she would have never. I know you wanted to be there for her, Kar, but you couldn’t, not physically at the moment. She’s alive right now because she put her trust into me—your big sister—and I’m glad she did.”

 

A small smile graced Kara’s lips and she gave the redhead a nod. “I’m glad she did, too. And I know I can’t be in two places at once. I just wish I could have then for her. But she’s alive and she’s okay and that’s what matters.”

 

Alex pressed her lips to the hero’s forehead with a smile of her own. “She’s okay, Kara,” she assured her sister. “Lena is alive and she’s okay.”


	13. Lost (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have been married for a year and want a baby. They had tried once, Lena being impregnated, and things don’t go as planned which leaves Kara paranoid out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooof, fluff

**_Present Day_ **

 

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, Lena, Alex, and J’onn having convinced Kara to take a weekend off from her Supergirl duties. The blonde had been quite reluctant, of course, but none of them were surprised. Ever since _that_ night, she didn’t take a single day off, and overworked herself. It only took about a week for her wife to figure out what Kara was doing because it was a bad habit she had learned to break with much help from said hero. Lena tried her hardest to distract Kara, but there would be emergency after emergency that required Supergirl’s assistance which gave the blonde a reasonable excuse to slip further away from the pain and from Lena. Now, finally, the CEO had her wife to herself and they could actually _talk_ and Kara couldn’t use Supergirl as an excuse to escape the conversation she had been actively avoiding for months.

 

“Kar, how much longer are we going to go without discussing what happened?” Lena asked softly, causing the hands that were carding through her raven hair to come to an abrupt stop. She felt the other woman’s fingers flex, then they were gone.

 

“We already talked about it,” Kara replied stiffly, extracting herself swiftly from underneath her wife’s body, and getting off the couch to escape into the kitchen.

 

With a quiet sigh, the CEO sat up, climbed off the couch, and followed her now brooding wife. “No, we didn’t,” she retorted, tone unrelenting because she wasn’t going to let it go this time. Not again.

 

A sharp _crack_ echoed in the silence of the large apartment and both women’s eyes were drawn to the countertop where one of Kara’s hands that had been gripping the marble crushed it. Tears burned in the hero’s blue eyes as she released the destroyed marble in her suddenly trembling hand. She hung her head and inhaled shakily.

 

As if approaching a startled animal, Lena took a few careful steps toward Kara. “We need to talk about it,” she murmured.

 

“I know.”

 

Another step. “We both need that closure.”

 

“I know,” Kara gasped out, nodding vehemently, and despite her eyes being closed tight, tears still found a way to escape, and roll down her cheeks.

 

“I’m coming behind you, okay?” Lena gave her a chance to reply and when she nodded, she moved behind the taller woman, front pressing against her back, and reached forward to rest her hands on top of Kara’s that rested on the counter. “It’s okay,” she whispered, head settled in the middle of her back.

 

“It’s not.” A brief pause and shudder. “You know that it’s not, Lena.” She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling with the rest of her body. “Nothing has been okay for the past eight months. Nothing has been okay since. . .”

 

“Since what?” Lena gently prodded.

 

At that, the hero crumpled to the floor, but there her wife was, falling to the hardwood with her, slender arms now curled around her waist, and holding their bodies as close together as she possibly could. Kara’s stuttering cries and Lena’s soothing voice in between them were all that sounded inside their otherwise quiet apartment.

 

“Take a few deep breaths for me, darling,” the CEO told her. “Or you’re going to hyperventilate.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Try,” she murmured. “Come on, try to breathe with me.” Lena inhaled deeply and held it for a couple of seconds before exhaling. Although it seemed like a while, she eventually felt Kara do the same, and didn’t speak again until they were breathing relatively in sync. “Good.” She hadn’t realized Kara’s hands were gripping her wrists.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lena. I should’ve been there for you. I should’ve been a better wife. I should’ve stayed home with you that day. I—“

 

“Kara,” Lena interrupted her wife’s mini rant.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“You don’t know that, Lena!” Kara’s voice was high-pitched and on the verge of snapping.

 

“Okay, you’re right,” the CEO conceded, placating her wife’s rising temper with a calming tone. “I don’t know that. Neither of us really know what could have happened had you been there. But I don’t want you to blame yourself for something you had absolutely no control over.”

 

The hero deflated. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to be.”

 

She released Lena’s wrists from her grasp and asked hesitantly, “Are you okay?”

 

The raven haired woman chuckled quietly. “I feel like I should be the one asking _you_ that question considering you were spiraling into a panic attack and not me.”

 

“But your wrists—“

 

“Are fine, Kara,” she finished, hands searching for the Kryptonian’s, and intertwining their fingers when she found them.

 

They were still hunched over and on their knees in the kitchen, the CEO’s head resting comfortably between her wife’s shoulder blades.

 

“I don’t know how to talk about it,” Kara admitted, a mixture of disappointment and anger noticeable in her voice. It was directed at herself. “I’m sorry you’ve been suffering because of my selfishness and my being closed off and inability to discuss my feelings properly. It wasn’t fair to you and you didn’t deserve that.” She gently squeezed Lena’s fingers and craned her neck to look over her shoulder. Tears were rolling down both women’s cheeks. “Can you forgive me, my love?”

 

The CEO swiftly moved from behind her wife to in front of her and let go of the blonde’s hands so that she could cup her face. Rising on her knees, she pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead. “I forgive you, darling,” she murmured against her skin. “I forgive you.”

 

“I’m going to try to do better for you because you deserve it and for us,” the hero assured her, arms loosely curling around Lena’s waist.

 

“And I’ll stop trying to push you to talk about it. I know you will when you’re ready, however, don’t wait too long. The longer you try to wait, the more difficult it becomes.” She pulled back a bit to meet Kara’s gaze. “For both our sakes, okay?”

 

The blonde slowly nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“ _Thank you_ for being so understanding and for your patience with me, despite everything. Rao knows I don’t deserve any of it.”

 

Lena’s thumbs stroked the woman’s cheeks with a small frown. ”What do you mean, Kar?” she asked sadly. “Of course you deserve my understanding and patience, every ounce of it. You’re the most understanding and patient being I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing. I wish I had that growing up, but I’m grateful I do now.”

 

The hero shifted her gaze elsewhere and gave a shrug which drew a sigh from her wife.

 

Searching for her eyes, Lena whispered, “Kara.”

 

Despite continuing to avoid those seeking green eyes in front of her, Kara hesitantly replied, “It’s just. . .I know you didn’t have the best childhood and although a lot of the aspects in mine were probably better, overall, mine wasn’t that great either. But I never wanted to seem like I was trying to compare them or disregard the awful things you experienced as a child.”

 

“Oh, Kara.”

 

“I loved my birth parents, Alura and Zor-El, but I sometimes wish they hadn’t focused so much on their work. My father spent a lot of his time in the lab and my mother on the counsel that I hardly got to see them or spend time with them. When I was adopted by the Danvers though, everything had been really different. It was a good different, but. . .different.”

 

“Do you think you loved the Danvers more than your birth parents?”

 

Kara chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment as she considered the question and her answer. “Looking back at my birth parents now and considering how they weren’t as great as I had tried to make them out to be, then yes, I do think I loved Eliza and Jeremiah more than Alura and Zor-El.”

 

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. They both did some pretty terrible things and as a kid, I wasn’t aware of most of it, so putting them up on such a high pedestal hadn’t been a difficult thing to do.” She shrugged. “I still love them and I always will, just not in the same capacity I did as an ignorant child or as I do the Danvers.”

 

Lena pressed a gentle kiss to the Kryptonian’s forehead. “Thank you for sharing this with me. We both had childhoods and parents that weren’t the greatest they could have been. But, hey, look at us now. We’re two strong, powerful, intelligent women trying to live our best lives. We’re happily married to the love of our life and have a group of friends who are practically our family. I would say we’re doing pretty damn good.”

 

That pulled a grin onto Kara’s lips, though it didn’t last through Lena’s next words.

 

“And I want to try again.”

 

The hero nearly flinched at the implication of what was being said. “You know what happened last time, Lena,” she mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under her wife’s gaze.

 

“I’m well aware. But I also remember how excited you were when the test read positive,” the CEO countered carefully. “And when you realized her heart was developed enough, you told me about how you would listen to it along with my own.”

 

“You almost died.”

 

Lena jerkily rose to her feet then, dark eyebrows furrowed. “Thank you for the reminder,” she bit out.

 

Kara stood as well. “I can’t lose you, Lena.”

 

“You have a chance of losing me _every_. _Single_. _Day_. My last name alone puts a giant target on my back. There are countless numbers of people and aliens who would much rather see me dead than alive and well.”

 

“At least I can protect you from them.”

 

The raven haired woman’s gaze hardened, her emerald eyes piercing. “What in the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I can’t protect you from an unborn child.”

 

It only took a moment for the harsh words to sink in and the hero to regret ever speaking them into existence.

 

“Lena—“

 

“Get out.” The CEO’s voice was calm and cold as she pointed to the front door.

 

“I didn’t—“

 

“Mean them?” she snapped and Kara recoiled at the malicious tone dripping in her wife’s voice. “If you didn’t mean them, you wouldn’t have said or even thought them. So clearly, you did.” And her hand slammed down on the marble countertop with enough force that they both knew her fair skin would bruise deeply. “Now leave and don’t you dare let me say it a third time.”

 

The ashamed hero rushed to put her shoes on and retrieve her phone and bag from their room. Once at the door, she turned to look at her wife, and asked, “When can I come back?”

 

“Here? Whenever you please. But to me? When you’re finally ready to talk.”

 

With a resolute nod, Kara left, the door clicking shut behind her quietly.

 

 _Don’t wait too long_.

 

Resentful tears burned in Kara’s eyes as Lena’s earlier words mocked and haunted her.

 

 _The longer you try to wait, the more difficult it becomes_.

 

She fidgeted with the silver wedding band on her ring finger, praying to Rao she could fix this.

 

_For both our sakes, okay?_

 

Lena set her band on the counter, tears trekking down her cheeks. Kara was stepping out onto the street when she choked back a sob.

 

 _Okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or did I mean angst ?? oOPS


	14. Punishment and Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t really even a prompt for this. It’s just (kinky) smut. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two grown women. Lots of consent. Don’t worry. It’s kind of a long one though, so buckle up.

The Kryptonian’s hand gradually crept up her impatient girlfriend’s pale stomach and with a mischievous grin, she flattened her hand, pinning the woman’s hips down onto the mattress. Her action extracted a displeased groan from Lena’s lips.

 

“We both know you have a very broad vocabulary, _so_ ,” Kara drawled, her other hand lazily working its way up between the CEO’s legs. “It shouldn’t be difficult for you to use your words.” Her touch was featherlight, but insistent. “Can you spread your legs for me?”

 

“Can I?” Lena replied boldly, instantly regretting her choice of words.

 

Kara’s hand abruptly stopped its ascent and she raked her azure eyes up the inviting pale expanse of her girlfriend’s body to meet the emerald ones above. “What did you just say to me?” she asked evenly, golden eyebrows furrowing together.

 

The Luthor swallowed and frantically rummaged her brain for a reply to calm the simmering alien lying between her legs. She answered meekly, “I apologize for my inappropriate choice of words, _Miss Zor-El_.”

 

“And to think, for one second,” Kara tutted with a shake of her head, “you could be my good girl.”

 

“I _am_ your good girl,” Lena insisted.

 

“When speaking out of place, you’re certainly no one’s good girl,” the blonde admonished, her hand now completely disappearing from between the other woman’s legs. She climbed off the bed and beckoned Lena over to her with a finger.

 

The CEO didn’t hesitate to follow the unspoken instruction. However, she was stopped before she could even take one step toward the Kryptonian.

 

Another head shake and that finger pointed to the floor. “On your hands and knees.”

 

With a steadying breath, Lena dropped onto her hands and knees on the carpet, and crawled over to the spot directly in front of Kara’s feet, head bowed.

 

“So it seems as if you _are_ capable of following my instructions.” Kara glanced down and an eyebrow rose. “Look at me.”

 

Again, Lena did as she was told.

 

“Do you think you can prove to me that you are, in fact, my good girl?”

 

“Yes, Miss Zor-El,” the other woman breathed.

 

The blonde held a hand out to her girlfriend who accepted it and rose. “Tell me your color, Lena.”

 

“Green, Miss,” she answered confidently.

 

A pleased smile graced her Miss’ lips and a wave of relief and calm crashed over her at the sight. She was led back to the bed and pressed down onto the plush mattress with gentle fingers to the middle of her chest.

 

“How will I treat my girl tonight?” the blonde pondered, moving slowly around the bed to a dresser on Lena’s right. She opened the top drawer and removed a deep blue silk tie, then turned on her heel to face the other woman whose pupils dilated when her gaze found what laid in her Miss’ hands. “Color.”

 

“Green,” Lena murmured, sounding breathless as her mouth suddenly felt dry, all wetness having found itself between her legs instead. “Green, Miss.”

 

Kara returned to the bedside and rested the tie over the Luthor’s eyes. She heard the rate of her heartbeat increase just a tad more than she would have liked. But as if sensing the hero’s apprehension, those Emerald eyes fell closed, and she gave a small nod. At this, her head was carefully lifted and the silk was tied.

 

“Tell me your safe word.”

 

“ _Deireadh_.”

 

“And what is its purpose in this room?”

 

“To break the scene completely.”

 

“Tell me your colors and their purposes.”

 

“Green to continue. Yellow to slow down. And red to stop what you’re doing.”

 

Despite the brunette not being able to see it, Kara smiled. “Remember,” she started, voice tender, yet firm, “ _you_ are the one who is truly in control here, not me. If _you_ want something to slow down, then it _will_ slow down, and if _you_ want something to stop, then it _will_ stop the moment you say. Do you understand?”

 

Lena nodded. “I understand, Miss.”

 

The hero praised her with a “that’s my good girl” and kiss pressed to her forehead. Then, “hands above your head” was whispered into her ear, soft lips ghosting over her heated skin.

 

“Yes, Miss Zor-El,” she murmured, arms moving up in compliance, clammy hands clenching and unclenching anxiously above her head.

 

Tanned fingers trailed from her wrist, to her elbow, and down to the side of her breast. At the slight jerk of her arm, Kara warned, “Move your hands and I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Lena knew those would be the first and last words of caution before action took place. So she curled her fingers around the expensive ebony headboard in an attempt to anchor herself. It was a futile attempt as, not even a moment later, she felt Kara flick her fingers just hard enough for it to leave a lasting sting. A sharp hiss escaped through gritted teeth and her fingers instantly released the headboard.

 

“Ah ah,” her Miss tutted disapprovingly with a frown and Lena could practically _hear_ that frown in her voice with the next words she spoke. “Well, it seems we’ll be working on your self control once again.” She sighed and pulled something else from the dresser to Lena’s right. “I really wanted to treat my good girl tonight, but I don’t think you deserve it.” And as if she had all of the time in the world, Kara languidly dragged the leather riding crop from Lena’s dripping cunt up her stomach and in between her breasts, pausing at her sternum.

 

The young Luthor stifled a moan, body nearly arching off of the mattress, and into the extremely tempting stimulation. “Please, Miss. _Please_. I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything for you.” But her pleas were ineffective and promptly silenced when the stiff leather was pressed into her sternum with _just enough_ pressure for Kara’s point to be made.

 

“No,” the Kryptonian said lowly. “You are going to be patient and you are going to wait. Or, I will punish you.” She added a bit more pressure and Lena’s teeth sunk into the inside of her cheek. “Do I need to punish you?”

 

“I’ll be good, Miss. You don’t need to punish me,” she squeaked out in reply.

 

A blonde eyebrow rose. “You’ll be good?” She scoffed and lifted the crop from the brunette’s sternum. “You said that earlier and yet. . .” her voice trailed off and the leather coming down against the Luthor’s pale skin replaced it, followed by a choked back whimper. “Here we are.” Kara went silent when she picked up on the increase of her girlfriend’s heartbeat, but too shallow breaths. She removed the crop from her body and said aloud, “Color.”

 

The reply was one quick breath, then another, and another until she was gradually drifting in the direction of hyperventilation territory.

 

“Color, Lena,” Kara repeated, voice slightly louder, and firmer. “Color _now_ , or I stop.”

 

“Green!” the brunette rushed out, high pitched in a huff of breath.

 

Kara didn’t believe her. “ _Lena_ ,” she warned.

 

“Green, Miss,” Lena said again, sounding convincingly more in control of her lungs and voice this time. “I’m okay. Green, I promise.”

 

A moment of hesitation, then a gentle praise. “Good girl,” the hero murmured, her shoulders releasing the nervous tension she hadn’t even realized was being held there. “You gave your Miss quite the fright just now and because of that, in addition to your previous _infraction_ , you most certainly _will_ be punished. The question is: how?”

 

The brunette’s ears perked up at the faint sound of the dresser drawer being opened. Kara’s free hand picked up a vibrator—Lena’s favorite vibrator—before closing the drawer and speaking again. “I’m going to explain two punishments I have in mind for you tonight and I’ll allow you to decide which one you want. So make sure you listen very closely,” she told her.

 

Lena swallowed. “Yes, Miss.”

 

“Punishment one: I will strike you _ten_ times with the riding crop anywhere on your body from the shoulders down, each strike varying in levels of intensity, and you will count and thank me for every one. If you don’t do this or you move around too much, I start over. If I have to start over twice, I will make you kneel in a nightgown where I tell you for two hours, and you will be ignored during that time. However, if you succeed, you may come as many times as you want, and with whatever aid or aids you need.”

 

The brief silence was thick and suffocating.

 

“Punishment two: I will use your favorite vibrator on you and work you up _five_ times, until you’re teetering right on the edge of an orgasm, but you _cannot_ come. If you do, I will make you take a cold shower, and sleep on the couch for the night. Remind you, I have super hearing, so I will know if you try anything without my permission.” She grinned to herself for a brief moment at the memory of having heard Lena get herself off quite a few times and crying out her name as she came. “If you succeed in not coming, then I will allow you to come as many times as you want, and with whatever aid or aids you need.”

 

 _Well shit_.

 

The Luthor was well aware her Miss could dish out some of the most agonizing punishments, regardless, they never ceased to astound her.

 

“What’s it going to be, girl?” the Super taunted.

 

Her fingers clenched unconsciously around nothing above her head. “Punishment one, Miss.”

 

“Very well.” The vibrator was returned to its place in the dresser drawer and without warning, the first strike was laid down _hard_ on the brunette’s right hip.

 

Lena’s entire body tensed and she felt tears prick in her eyes, but she managed to force out “one” and a somewhat steady “thank you, Miss.”

 

Two came just as much of a shock as the first, but in between her breasts this time, leaving a deeper sting in its wake.

 

“Two,” she affirmed. “Thank you, Miss.”

 

The third was a mere few inches above her wet aching cunt, thankfully, with not as much force as the first two, and four followed almost too quickly behind it on her left shoulder. Ever obedient, the Luthor counted and thanked her Miss for both. Five came down directly on her belly and nearly left her breathless.

 

“Five. Thank you, Miss,” Lena rushed out, inhaling deeply, and that’s when the sixth landed on the left side of her rib cage. A curse came dangerously close to slipping past her lips. “Six,” she breathed. “Thank you, Miss.”

 

Seven was hard on her left nipple and cost Lena her first chance. The disappointment had been crystal clear in Kara’s voice and the vicious cycle restarted. She only made it to four strikes the second time and two the third. The silk tie was removed, both it and the riding crop stored back in the drawer from which they were removed. When Lena opened her eyes, she was met with the gaze of a dissatisfied dominant— _her_ dissatisfied dominant.

 

“Get up.”

 

To avoid fueling her Miss’ smoldering fire, the brunette made sure not to think twice about what was being instructed of her. She all but tripped over her own feet in her haste to get off the bed and stand before the other woman.

 

“You’re going to put this on.” The hero pointed to the crimson colored cotton nightgown resting over the side of the mattress. “Then crawl to in front of the foot of the bed and kneel there.”

 

“Yes, Miss Zor-El,” Lena replied with a nod. Grabbing the soft nightgown, she promptly slipped it on before sinking to the plush carpet on her hands and knees and crawling to her designated location.

 

Once the brunette was where she wanted her, Kara said, “You are going to kneel there in silence, remain still, and be ignored for the next two hours. The only reasons you may speak are if spoken to or to use your colors or safe word should you choose. Your time will reset to zero otherwise or if you move and you will do this all night if necessary. Have I made myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Miss.”

 

There was no clock in the room and Lena didn’t know whether to be grateful or annoyed. So she counted in her head. The first forty-five minutes dragged by, her eyes following Kara around as best they could when she would walk by. Once an hour passed, the Luthor felt impatience bubbling up within her and because of that, irritation.

 

 _You’re a CEO for fuck’s sake_ , she mentally chastised herself. _All you ever are is patient with people on a daily basis_.

 

Why couldn’t she be patient with herself and get through the dreadful downside of her punishment?

 

_Get it together, Lena!_

 

Raging tears burned in her tightly sealed eyes and the tiniest of whimpers fled from her trembling lips without anyone’s permission. This mistake would restart the excruciating two hours and she’d continue to harass herself through every second of it.

 

Kara was in the kitchen when her keen ears piqued at the pitiful sound of her submissive. She shook her head and prepared to reset the two hour timer on her phone, but stopped the instant she heard—

 

“ _Deireadh_.”

 

Lena hadn’t meant to say it aloud.

 

The Kryptonian’s dozen potstickers were effortlessly forgotten on the counter as she _flew_ to Lena who was still kneeling in their bedroom and fully sobbing now.

 

“Lena, I’m here. It’s over. The scene is over,” she told the brunette, hovering in front of her. “What do you need?”

 

She nearly choked on her words as they spilled out of her quivering lips like water. “Hold me. _Please_.”

 

Kara delicately pulled the woman into her arms before she could even finish speaking and moved them over to the bed, Lena in her lap and face buried in the crook of her neck as she sat down. “Try to breathe for me.”

 

The Luthor nodded furiously.

 

It took a good five minutes for the chest heaving sobs to cease entirely and an additional seven for her heart rate to retire to a state that didn’t have Kara on edge.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“You have no reason to apologize,” the blonde replied, hand tenderly stroking over her girlfriend’s hair.

 

“I safe-worded, Kara. I’ve _never_ safe-worded during any of our scenes.”

 

“Before you get yourself worked up again, right off the bat, I’m letting you know that I am most certainly not disappointed in you for safe-wording,” Kara assured the anxious woman in her arms, voice smoother than even the most expensive silk in the world. “That is one thing I will never be disappointed in you for because it means you’re communicating with me, you know your limits, and know when to stop if things get too intense or it’s just too much.” She pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’m so extremely proud of you.”

 

But Lena didn’t feel proud of herself. “I hadn’t meant to say it aloud,” she admitted quietly, fingers toying with a button on Kara’s flannel. “I was in my head chastising myself which led to me getting overly upset and crying and before I realized it, I safe-worded.”

 

“I’m still proud and regardless, I’m quite glad you did because I know you, Lena Luthor, and I know for a fact you would have stayed kneeling for as long as it took you to get through those two hours obediently whilst beating yourself up the entire time.”

 

And Kara was one hundred percent correct in what she said. Lena would have caused herself more pain than her girlfriend or anyone else ever could and brought them both harm in the process. She exhaled shakily and lifted her head to look up at the hero whose lips curled into a proud relieved smile. Their eyes met and the Luthor couldn’t help but return the gesture.

 

“How was it?” And just like that, Kara was back to her bashful self.

 

“Incredible, darling,” Lena answered. “Though I’m not surprised anymore.”

 

A deep blush climbed the blonde’s neck and painted her cheeks scarlet.

 

“I do have one request.”

 

Kara felt a swell of panic at the slight acceleration of her girlfriend’s heartbeat and panic gradually etching itself back onto her composed features. “Oh, _Rao_ , did I do something wrong?” she asked timidly.

 

Lena was swift to quell the panic emanating heavily from the other woman. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I promise,” she murmured with a shake of her head. “Neither of us knew at the time because it’s not something we had done before, but I realize now that being ignored is a hard limit for me.” She took a deep calming breath and continued. “I didn’t even last an hour before getting way too caught up in my head and psyching myself out. So please don’t ever ignore me again during a scene and don’t do it if we’re not in a scene either. From anyone else, I can handle it, but from you? It’s. . .” she trailed off, biting her trembling lip, and shaking her head.

 

The hero shushed her. “You don’t have to explain. I believe I understand where you’re coming from,” she said gently. “I appreciate you telling me and I’ll make sure never to do it again.”

 

Closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, the brunette nuzzled her head against Kara’s chest, and found her free hand to intertwine their fingers. “Thank you, Kar,” she mumbled drowsily.

 

Another tender kiss was pressed to the crown of her head. “Rest now, Lee. You did so good,” the Kryptonian whispered. “You _are_ good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish to English translation (according to google translate) “deireadh” means “end.” And yes, I used Irish just because Katie is from Ireland even though she sucks at being Irish because she can hardly speak her country’s language lol. I love her anyway. xoxo
> 
> I guess I forgot to mention I sprinkled some (light) angst in there. But it had plenty of smut and even some fluff as well. You guys got all three!
> 
> I know take forever to write (I tend to write in short bursts), but it’s because I wanna make sure I’m not giving you guys shitty writing by trying to rush, especially if I don’t have the energy to write (depression saps all of your energy smh). So I take my time (even if it’s forever) and try to give you guys my best when I actually have the energy to write something. I’ve got A LOT of oneshots in progress that I’m hoping to finish up soon and get posted for you guys, THEN I’ll start taking prompts. :)


	15. Catch Me, I’m Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a prompt here, but it’s just pretty fucking sad you guys. I apologize in advance for all of the angst thrown in there, too.

Seven million two hundred thousand miles per hour. Or one hundred and twenty thousand miles per minute. Or two thousand miles per second. It was just an estimate of Supergirl’s speed. An estimate the DEO had managed to come up with after multiple trails and countless errors. But that still wasn’t fast enough. _She_ still had not been fast enough. Because before any one person’s brain could even begin to comprehend Lena Luthor’s actions, her hands were releasing the metal beam, and she was _falling_. A collection of gasps and screams erupted from the crowd of National City citizens flooding the bridge. A line of police officers backed everyone away from the railing and sirens filled the air. But they were too late and unfortunately, so was she.

 

The CEO’s body hit the frigid water with more than enough force to render her unconscious immediately. Then Supergirl was there diving in behind her, strong arms securing the woman’s body close to her own. She surfaced moments later. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she flew her possibly dying girlfriend to the DEO and started shouting orders to whomever would listen the second she arrived.

 

Alex, the Kryptonian’s older sister, was a part of the DEO’s medical team, and the first to meet her and the unconscious Luthor in her arms. Kara trusted and valued Alex’s opinion more than anyone else. But when she calmly told her to “wait out here, we’ll handle this,” the blonde looked like she wanted to burn a set of holes into her skull.

 

“I’m not leaving, Alex!” she exclaimed, effortlessly mowing down the half a dozen Agents attempting to restrain her. “That’s my girlfriend in there!”

 

“Kara, you need to let us do our job.” And the tone of Alex’s voice left zero room for discussion.

 

“I can’t leave her!” the hero tried again and she sounded more desperate than angry which was much worse.

 

The older Danvers shook her head and murmured an “I’m sorry, Kara” as one of the other Agents handed her a Kryptonite lined needle. Kara’s arms were restrained behind her back and she was brought down to her knees. Only one other being in this building possessed enough strength to do that: J’onn, the last green Martian. Then the needle was being pressed into her neck and everything gradually faded into darkness.

 

If Kara hadn’t been enraged before, she certainly was now at waking up in the room Alex trained her in and the power inhibitors on. Obviously, nothing came out of her angrily banging on the door and demanding to be released, but it didn’t stop her from doing so, and much to her surprise, the door opened a couple of seconds later. The sight of Alex’s face only fueled the Kryptonian’s raging fire and she twirled her around only to shove her against the wall. Kara had the brunette’s right arm pinned tightly behind her back, her left wedged in between the wall and her body, and her own free arm pressing into the back of her neck.

 

“I can’t believe you!” she shouted. “Why would you do that to me? Why, Alex?” She tugged her sister’s arm tighter and watched her face contort in pain.

 

“I had to,” Alex forced out and from the added pressure on the back of her neck, she assumed Kara didn’t like her answer. “You wouldn’t have been able to help Lena at that point.”

 

The blonde nearly yanked her sister’s shoulder out of its socket in that moment because even without her yellow sun powers, Kara Danvers was pure muscle. Thankfully, J’onn intervened and pulled her away from Alex who fell to the floor with a cry, clutching at her shoulder. Two Agents quickly escorted her out of the training room and closed the doors.

 

“You need to calm down,” the Martian told the younger Danvers. “Because if you continue to act like a hostile, then we will begin to treat you like one. Is that what you want, Kara?”

 

“Where’s Lena?” she asked harshly, completely disregarding his words. “I have to see Lena.”

 

“Kara,” he said firmly.

 

“Fine.” She threw her arms into the air with an exasperated sigh and noticeably calmed herself enough to not look so menacing. “Will you take me to see Lena?” she asked quietly, adding an even softer, “Please?”

 

J’onn contemplated his decision for a brief secondbefore nodding and walking to the doors. Kara followed closely behind him as he led her to where they were holding Lena. Her baby blue eyes landed on the unconscious CEO immediately at entering the medical bay and had it not been for the large monitor next to the bed, Kara would’ve thought she was dead. She no longer wore her navy blue power suit, instead she was dressed in a plain sky colored cotton gown, a white blanket tucked around her midway up her still body.

 

“Oh, Rao,” she whispered, rushing over to her side, and sitting in one of the chairs. Kara’s hands held one of Lena’s and it was colder than usual.

 

“She’s in a coma, so she can hear you,” J’onn informed the hero who nodded and he left.

 

“I’m so so sorry, Lena. I didn’t get to you in time. I wasn’t fast enough.” A tear rolled down her cheek and she struggled to fight back the wave of them threatening to follow. “I failed you. I wasn’t there for you. I could’ve helped you. I could’ve saved you. I’m sorry.” She paused to keep from breaking apart completely. “I love you, Lena Luthor. I love you. Please, come back to me.”

 

The Girl of Steel looked vulnerable and weak as she bowed her head to rest on the edge of the plush mattress while harsh sobs wracked her entire body. She paid no mind to the door opening again and closing softly a moment later. She paid no mind to the faint pair of footsteps just hardly growing louder as they approached her. But she did pay some attention to the gentle pressure of someone’s hand on her shoulder. When the blonde saw her older sister standing there this time, she felt no urge to strangle her. And when her eyes landed on the black cloth sling holding Alex’s right arm, another set of apologizes spilled from her trembling lips.

 

“I’ve been such an awful person today, Alex,” she cried, one hand releasing Lena’s to wipe the tears on her cheeks that were quickly replaced by new ones. “I couldn’t save my girlfriend. I intentionally _hurt_ my sister. What other harm will I cause?”

 

Alex pulled a chair next to her younger sister and sat facing her. “You have not been an awful person, Kara. What happened with Lena, that wasn’t your fault. And what you did to me, it was just a bad decision. But neither of those things make you a bad person.” She shook her head and put a finger up at seeing Kara’s mouth open to speak. “Ah, ah. Let me finish.” And she sealed her lips. “You, Kara Danvers, are most definitely _not_ a bad person. You are a very good person with an even better heart. We’ve all made bad decisions in our lifetime and we’re going to keep making them because no one is perfect.” She gave her a warm smile. “Not even you, little Kryptonian.”

 

“What if I could have saved her, Alex?” the defeated hero asked quietly, gaze flickering between her sister and girlfriend. “I should have been able to save her, but. . .but I didn’t.”

 

“Who are you blaming for this?” Alex inquired carefully because she had a vague idea of what was going through her sister’s flustered mind.

 

Kara’s signature crinkle appeared between her eyebrows and she tilted her head to the side, unsure of the question. “What do you mean?”

 

“Are you blaming Kara Danvers for this or are you blaming Supergirl?”

 

“Both?” she tried and just from the expression on the brunette’s face alone, Kara knew her answer wasn’t acceptable. “I guess I blame Kara Danvers more than Supergirl because Lena is dating Kara, not Supergirl, and Kara should’ve been able to see that something was wrong. I feel so guilty for not providing what she felt was a safe enough place for her to express her feelings. I know she isn’t someone who talks about her feelings a lot anyway, but I probably wasn’t helping, and the fact it got so bad she actually attempted—“ Kara had to cut herself off right there. She couldn’t finish that sentence. She couldn’t say _that_ _word_.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Alex assured her sister. “You cannot blame yourself for an action she decided to take or for the thoughts or other actions she had leading up to it, okay?”

 

“But—“

 

“No, Kara. No ‘buts’ because it is not your fault.”

 

The Kryptonian went silent, teeth gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

 

“Tell me it’s not your fault,” Alex said, earning herself a glare from her sister. “ _Kara_.” Her voice was firmer that time, insistent, and she refused to leave until she heard her words repeated back to her by the blonde.

 

Kara exhaled, shoulders slumping forward. She was exhausted and trying to argue with her stubborn sister would only tire them both out even more. “It’s not my fault,” she whispered, the words hardly audible. A tear rolled down her cheek. A soft sob escaped her trembling lips. “It’s n-not my f-fault.”

 

And that’s when it happened. To anyone else—to someone without hypersensitive superhuman hearing—the obnoxious sound was heartbreaking to listen to, but bearable. However, to Kara—the Kryptonian with the hypersensitive superhuman hearing—the sound was physically painful for her ears to take in. It practically split her head apart and a gut wrenching sob pulled itself from the very depths of her heart.

 

“No!” she screamed and suddenly, the Girl of Steel was on her feet, Lena’s cold hand still held carefully in her own. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she leaned over her girlfriend’s dead body and pressed her forehead against the other woman’s. “No, please. You can’t leave me. I love you, Lena. Please. . .” she trailed off, her hot tears dripping onto the CEO’s pale face. “Please.”

 

The older Danvers slowly stood, hand having fallen from her sister’s shoulder. “Kara,” she murmured, reaching out for the hero.

 

“Leave.” She had never sounded so dispassionate and distant. “I said leave!” she then snapped at not hearing retreating footsteps, entire body whipping around to face her. “Leave me alone!”

 

Alex didn’t expect such an outburst. The look in her sister’s normally bright and hopeful eyes had been replaced with something hysterical and dark. In all honesty, it frightened her more than the Red Kryptonite that had infected the blonde a few months prior. So her hand fell and reluctantly, she left because she couldn’t afford to be hurt by her sister again and because she couldn’t afford to lose her to the stubbornness within herself.

 

Everyone in the DEO knew of Lena’s passing before even an hour had gone by. It wasn’t by Alex’s doing though, she had only told J’onn and Winn. No. Kara did that herself. No one could miss the hollow screams tearing their way out of her mouth. No one could miss the loud crashing coming from the lab as she threw and smashed anything in her reach. Not one person, of the dozens of Agents in that building, had the nerve to go in the lab with the devastated and extremely dangerous Kryptonian. Not even J’onn—the being who could physically restrain and possibly stop her destructive actions.

 

Four more hours dragged by and each one felt like a century. Some of the more juvenile Agents started making bets regarding how much longer Kara’s already wavering stamina would hold out. They all lost, thinking she wouldn’t last past two hours. If Alex had joined in, she could’ve made a good handful of cash that night because she knew her sister better than anyone else in there.

 

It was a quarter to midnight when J’onn decided to do something. Kara had completely demolished the lab until there was nothing left for her to throw or smash except the bed a deceased Lena Luthor laid on and she’d worn herself out enough that J’onn figured little to no fight remained within her. He was sorely mistaken. The Kryptonian refused to leave and had anyone else had a hold on her, they would’ve ended up with a nasty concussion. In fact, the super’s headbutt left the Martian securing her arms behind her stumbling back a few steps, but his hold didn’t falter despite her wishes that it would.

 

“Kara, please don’t make me have to sedate you and lock you up again,” Alex told her struggling sister. “We know you’re hurting right now, but you can’t stay in here with her any longer. She’s gone and it’s been almost seven hours. You haven’t eaten or had anything to drink. You’re exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally,” she tried to reason and her brown eyes watched Kara take in the information, contemplate it for a couple of moments, and then _finally_ just stop.

 

The younger Danvers went limp, knees buckling underneath her body, and she collapsed to the floor, fatigue taking over. J’onn released her arms before scooping her up into his own. He made the suggestion to keep her at the DEO and allow her to sleep under the lights of the yellow sunbed they had for her there, but Alex shook her head. The last place Kara needed to be and later wake up at was at the DEO. Instead, she told him to take Kara to their apartment and she’d meet them there. So that’s what was done.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed by and Kara only continued to deteriorate. Her work as both Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter, and Supergirl, protector of National City, slacked. All she could seem to do each day was lie in bed and cry until her tears were gone, just like the love of her life. She didn’t bother lying and saying she was fine anymore because everyone knew otherwise. Her friends wanted to try and help, but she didn’t let them.

 

News outlets hadn’t shut up about Lena’s death once the DEO released word to one source. It spread like a wildfire and Kara didn’t even bother to turn on the TV anymore because she swore she’d actually throw it from the window if she had to hear one more time how National City lost a “young gifted mind far too soon.” The reality of it all never got any easier for her no matter the amount of times it hit her like Kryptonite to her fragile heart.

 

A funeral was prepared after a week. Much to Alex and everyone else’s surprise, it didn’t take any convincing for Kara to go. She even had requested to follow a Kryptonian custom and recite The Prayer for the Dead. Despite quite a few concerns, the funeral was made public.

 

When the day had arrived, the turnout was larger than Kara expected, and a warmth filled her heart at seeing the crowd. It gave her some kind of assurance that the entirety of National City didn’t hate Lena Luthor and perhaps had a little faith in her regardless of her last name. Kara was there as Supergirl to recite the Prayer and J’onn as Kara Danvers since her relationship with Lena had been public and she couldn’t be two people at once. Even as Supergirl, she wore a black outfit, similar to Astra’s in addition to a cape, made from the same material as her super-suit and with the House of El symbol on across the chest.

 

Kara walked onto the stage, her presence silencing the large crowd. She stepped up to the microphone, anxious eyes glancing toward her family and friends in the front row who all gave her a small nod.

 

“I know how much Lena Luthor meant to my dear friend, Kara Danvers,” she spoke, gaze noticeably shifting to J’onn, as her, in the front row briefly before moving back to the rest of the crowd. “She had begun to mean quite a lot to me also and not just for the help she provided me with multiple times. Lena may have possessed the Luthor name, however she proved herself to be so much better than that to me and to you, the people of National City. We lost a brilliant young mind and I deeply regret I couldn’t save her. I may have let her down that night, but today, I stand here to build her up.” Kara paused or a moment to take a deep breath because this next part would be the most difficult. “As a Kryptonian, it is my custom for a surviving female to lead the rites at a funeral and recite the Prayer of the Dead. Though Lena may not have been Kryptonian, I do believe she deserves this.”

 

The hero moved from behind the microphone over to Lena’s casket. It was beautifully made and expensive and J’onn had insisted on paying for it along with the rest of the funeral. She couldn’t have thanked him enough.

 

Everyone’s eyes followed Kara. Alex watched her sister closely as she inhaled, then exhaled, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

 

“You have been the sun of our lives.” Her voice was loud and clear even without the aid of a microphone. “Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky.” A tear rolled down her cheek, probably unnoticed by all except for the older Danvers. “Rao’s will be done.”

 

“Rao’s will be done,” the crowd repeated in unison as they rose to their feet and bowed their heads.

 

And if Kara hadn’t been unbelievably close to a breakdown before, she certainly was now. Shock rippled through her body like an electric current at hearing those four meaningful words repeated by nearly everyone in that crowd. Alex. J’onn. Winn. James. Sam. Ruby. Jess. Thousands of faces she couldn’t put names to. None of them probably knew what it meant, but they had said it anyway, and her heart felt whole again for a minute.

 

One of her hands rested lightly on the closed casket in front of her and she bowed her head, almost choking on the whispered words, “I love you. May we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to make the next one fluffy.


	16. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena figuring out Kara’s touch deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really just a lot of feels.

To put it simply, Kara Danvers was clingy. Very, _very_ clingy and Lena, for the life of her, couldn’t figure out why. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy the Kryptonian’s hugs, forehead kisses, cuddles, and other displays of affection. She just wasn’t used to any of it considering that growing up, the term “affection” didn’t even exist in the Luthors’ vocabulary. But Lena could tell Kara’s abundant displays of affection were quite over-the-top when it came to two people: Alex Danvers and her. The reason finally clicked in the CEO‘s mind after they had been dating for nearly seven months. Kara Zor-El, the girl of Steel, _Supergirl_ , was touch deprived.

 

No matter which direction Lena tried to approach the topic from, she quickly discovered it was something Kara actively avoided talking about. The Kryptonian felt it was a bit embarrassing that she craved others’ touch and affection. For the first thirteen years of her life, she’d had a good childhood with loving parents until it blew up in her face— _literally_ —when Krypton exploded. Granted, the Danvers were kind amazing people and did everything they could for that young damaged Kara, but it was never enough. The time she had spent trapped in the depths of the Phantom Zone severely deprived her of connection, a need they had not been able to fulfill.

 

When Rao blessed the hero with Lena Kieran Luthor, everything changed. Something about hugging the woman felt different than hugging her sister. There wasn’t anything necessarily _wrong_ with Alex’s hugs. No. It’s just that Lena’s hugs were _more_. And the few seconds they would be drawn out the closer they grew to one another, Kara’s knees actually went weak. But the cuddles had been another thing entirely. Even before they were officially dating, it was rare the two didn’t find themselves tangled on the Kryptonian’s couch midway through a movie. Or an exhausted Lena had her head resting on Kara’s shoulder during game nights, knee bumping into the blonde’s.

 

Once they did begin to date, Lena almost immediately noticed that Kara got clingier. In public, she forced herself to keep it to a minimum, but the second they were at either of their apartments alone, the hero practically attached herself to her girlfriend’s hip. Lena found it endearing how the girl of steel always wanted to be near her. How she always wanted to spoon her in bed, or hold her hand and give her hugs and kisses the moment she was presented with an opportunity to do so. Then, after a couple of conversations with the older Danvers sister, the Luthor recognized the overbearing affection as touch deprivation. Of everyone living and breathing on earth or somewhere on another planet, Lena would have never guessed Kara Zor-El was touch deprived, which made that reality even more difficult to grasp.

 

At times though, Kara’s excessive affection was just a bit too much for the CEO to handle, but Lena, loving her girlfriend and being all-too willing to ensure she remained happy, didn’t reject any of it. Except the one day, she did—their preserved lunch slot in Lena’s busy schedule hijacked by a never ending business meeting. It hadn’t been intentional, of course, and Kara was well aware of that the moment Jess told her Lena had been trapped for the past two and a half hours. In numerous instances, work came first, she _knew_ that, and despite not being able to have lunch with her girlfriend, this was one of those instances. Still, it hurt and weighed her heart down to have to turn away from the woman’s office and exit the building, a full bag of their favorite takeout in hand.

 

With tears blurring her vision, the Kryptonian let herself into Lena’s apartment, still warm takeout abandoned on the kitchen counter as she trudged to the bedroom, and changed her clothes before curling on her side in the middle of the bed. She dialed her sister and the call was answered on the second ring.

 

“I feel like I’m being a terrible girlfriend,” Kara blurted out, voice thick from holding back tears.

 

“Well, hello to you, too,” Alex replied, rolling her eyes.

 

“I feel like I’m being a terrible girlfriend,” the blonde repeated, ignoring the redhead’s comment. “And I’m terrified I’ll lose her if I continue to mess up and I don’t want to lose her, Al. I can’t lose her. She means s-so much to me.”

 

The other woman’s teasing tone dropped, protective instinct automatically kicking in when she caught the hitch in her sister’s voice at the end of her outpour of words. “What happened?” she asked, searching for a jacket once she’d pulled her boots on. “Do I need to come over? No, scratch that, _I’m coming over_.”

 

Maggie carefully watched her fiancé move around the apartment and heard the uneasiness gradually creep into her voice. It didn’t take long for her to identify the person on the other end of the line. Their eyes met for the brief moment it took to share a knowing look, then Alex was rushing out of the door.

 

“ _Kara_ ,” she said firmly, feeling her worry grow at not having received any response from the hero in the last minute. And when her answer came in the form of a wheezing breath, the redhead‘s foot turned to lead on the gas pedal. “Kara, are you at Lena’s apartment?”

 

“Yes,” Kara gasped out, fingers curling around her phone, but not tight enough to break it.

 

“I’m on my way,” she assured her sister. “Stay on the line with me until I get there and just listen to my voice, alright? I’m less than four minutes away from you right now. I’ll be there before you know it.”

 

Another wheezed breath in reply and Alex was really wishing she possessed the ability to fly because four minutes felt like a lifetime when someone she cared about was in pain and less than 0.2 miles away.

 

“I’m coming up now,” Alex told her, tearing through three flights of stairs quicker than even Lena Luthor’s expensive elevator could travel, and bursting through the door. She heard her sister’s labored breathing emerge from the bedroom and called out in the softest voice, “Kara.” A quiet whimper followed and her feet led her into the room, over to her sister’s form on the bed trembling and struggling to breathe. “I’m here, Kara. I’m here now,” she murmured, hanging up her phone, and shoving it into her pocket as she knelt next to the bed. Then she gently pried Kara’s cell out of her hand to hang up and place on the nightstand before flattening that hand against her chest. “Just feel for my heartbeat.” Her concerned eyes focused on her sister’s scrunched up face. “Listen to my heartbeat and try to breathe with me.”

 

 _Deep_ _inhale_.

 

 _Hold_.

 

 _Exhale_.

 

The pattern had been repeated multiple times until the elder Danvers felt confident that her sister was out of hyperventilation territory.

 

Kara didn’t open her eyes, not wanting to be met with the pair of worried ones directly in front of her. “I’m—“

 

“Don’t you dare say it,” Alex murmured.

 

“—sorry.”

 

She sighed, a sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “How many times do I have to tell you, Kara? You don’t need to apologize to me after I help you through a panic attack.”

 

“I shouldn’t have called.”

 

“Kara—“

 

“You were probably with Maggie and I ruined your time with her.”

 

“Kara—“

 

“ _Again_.” The blonde sniffed and squeezed her eyes tighter to fight back an oncoming wave of tears. “I’m always messing things up because I’m so clingy and needy and Lena probably finds it annoying and she’s probably going to break up with me and I‘m sure you and Maggie must think I’m annoying too because I always call you or text you when something happens and I don’t have Lena around and I interrupt things with my problems that I should be able to handle myself but I can’t- I can’t, Alex and I know I’m an adult and I should be more independent but I don’t want to lose you guys though I’m probably going to anyway because no one wants to be around a clingy emotional wreck and silly excuse for a living breathing—“

 

Alex wiped her sister’s tears away when they escaped her eyes and pulled her into a hug. The flow of words ceased, breaths picking back up as sobs worked their way into the messy mix. “You’re not a silly excuse for a living breathing being, Kara. You don’t mess things up. You’re not annoying. And you’re not going to lose me or Maggie or Lena so long as we can help it.”

 

The Kryptonian tucked herself into her sister’s body, hands gripping her shirt, and face hidden in her chest as she cried. Alex carefully moved onto the bed and secured the hurting Kryptonian in her arms, fingers soothingly carding through blonde waves, and lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Kara released a shaky breath and gradually, the tension in her neck, shoulders, and back dissolved.

 

“I love you, Kar and I always will, no matter what. You are the most important person in my life. Nothing and no one is ever going to come between us.”

 

Kara nodded vigorously. “I love you, too, Al.”

 

“Now can you tell me what happened that possibly led to this panic attack?”

 

“Lena was in a meeting during our scheduled lunch hour today,” the blonde replied, sucking in a shaky, but deep breath, then exhaling. “I didn’t have a reason to get upset. Not really. Work has to come before a lot of things and it wasn’t her fault the business meeting ran long.” She felt quite foolish now for getting worked up over it. “Rao, I can’t stand that I’m so clingy and touch deprived. I don’t even know _how_ to explain it, but I think us having our scheduled lunch every day kind of helps me reign it in. I just. . .” she trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

 

“It’s okay,” Alex gently intervened. “You don’t have to explain that to me. Though I do suggest you and Lena have a talk about it. She’s told me that whenever she tries to bring it up, you avoid the conversation.”

 

Kara grumbled and felt something flare up inside of her at her sister’s suggestion. “ _I_ _don’t_ _know_ _how_ to explain it, Alex or else I would talk to her about it,” she replied bitterly, an edge to her voice.

 

But Alex, ever so calm and levelheaded, soothed the blonde wrapped in her arms. “And that’s okay. Maybe she can help you figure it out. You two are great at figuring things out together, right?”

 

Kara huffed. “Yeah, I suppose we are.”

 

“And you’re constantly telling me about how patient Lena is. I know she won’t mind listening to a couple of your rambles if it helps you get your thoughts in order or even just sit in silence.”

 

The hero nodded her defeat because _of_ _course_ Alex was right. “You’re right.”

 

The redhead chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of the head tucked underneath her chin. “What do you expect, Kar? I’m your older sister, therefore, I’m _always_ right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a quarter after eleven pm when Lena _finally_ left L-Corp and ten minutes later, found herself being met with an impassive Alex Danvers sitting at her kitchen island once she had stepped through the front door. A surge of guilt crashed over her as she closed the door, hung her bag and coat up, and removed her stilettos.

 

Although the two women were friends and harbored no animosity toward one another, the Luthor was certain that Alex remained fairly cautious of her nevertheless.

 

Leaning against the marble island and ruefully bowing her head, Lena said quietly, “I’m assuming she didn’t take it well.”

 

“If you even dare to apologize, I may actually have to smack you,” Alex warned.

 

A small snort escaped the CEO’s pursed lips and she looked up at the redhead, eyebrow arched. “Go right on ahead.” She pushed away from the island, aching feet carrying her to the fully stocked liquor cabinet. “I probably deserve worse than that if you ask me.”

 

“Well, good thing I’m not asking you then.” The elder Danvers stood and walked over to her sister’s regretful girlfriend. “I don’t think making headlines for having a black eye would look too great.” She slowly closed the cabinet door, earning herself a glare. “Nor would Kara appreciate me hurting one of her favorite people in the entire galaxy.”

 

Lena’s gaze quickly morphed into something softer at that. “God, Alex,” she murmured, shaking her head. “I really fucked up, huh?”

 

“I wouldn’t say _you_ , personally, ‘fucked up’ because it is _not_ your fault that business meeting ran long.”

 

“I know how she gets though and I feel awful that I’m the reason for it.”

 

“Lena—“

 

Two voices spoke her name, though one sounded a bit disoriented and groggy. Said woman turned to see her girlfriend rubbing at her eyes as she stepped out of the bedroom.

 

“You’re home,” Kara murmured, having gone still in the doorway, leveling the brunette with a steady gaze.

 

Even from where she was standing, Lena could tell the blonde had been crying, and her heart plummeted into her empty stomach. She just remembered she hadn’t eaten a single thing since breakfast over sixteen hours ago (because “ _four cups of coffee isn’t a real meal, Lena_ ” according to Kara).

 

Alex cleared her throat, shattering the uncomfortable heavy silence that had descended upon the three of them, and announced, “I’m going to head back to my apartment.” She gave the Luthor a reassuring look and her sister a quick hug and “love you” before bidding them both “goodnight” and leaving.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Still kind of tired,” Kara replied with a shrug, faintly smiling at her next words. “But better now that you’re home.”

 

The brunette gave her girlfriend a smile in return and outstretched her arms, inviting the woman over for a hug. Kara didn’t hesitate for even a moment to speed into Lena’s waiting arms, mindful not to body slam her as she had been guilty of accidentally doing too many times in the past. Her shoulders shook vehemently and her lungs were suddenly desperate for oxygen.

 

“Oh, Kara,” the CEO whispered, feeling tears beginning to burn in her own eyes. “I’m so sorry about today.”

 

“N-not your. . .f-fault,” the blonde gasped in between heaving breaths, her fingers grasping at the fabric of Lena’s shirt. “Work comes f-first.”

 

But Lena just shook her head because she knew that by the tone of Kara’s voice and the way it cracked on nearly each word, she wasn’t convinced work needed to come first.  _Not this_   _time_.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I truly am.” Her voice caught in her throat and she cursed internally. She needed to be the strong one right now. “Please, let me make this up to you, darling. Anything you want. Tell me and I’ll make it happen.”

 

A few beats of Kara’s quiet sobs that tamped off into soft whimpers before she timidly answered, “Will you stay home with me tomorrow?”

 

The CEO was undeterred by the nagging voice in the far back of her mind reminding her of the overloaded schedule she had in place for tomorrow when quickly assuring her girlfriend that, “Yes, I’m more than happy to stay home with you tomorrow.” She made a mental note to have Jess reschedule her two conference calls and four investor meetings and to give the phenomenal assistant another well-deserved raise.

 

It seemed to placate the Kryptonian and after a few minutes, her tears and sobs had stopped, but her grip on Lena’s shirt remained tight. “If you end up having to go into work tomorrow for whatever reason, then it’s totally fine,” she murmured. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“You’re going to have me all to yourself. Jess can hold down L-Corp for a day. She’s done it before and I trust she can handle anything thrown her way.”

 

“But if—“

 

“Kara,” Lena said tenderly, though with enough of a firm edge to make her point known, dislodging the blonde, and gently capturing her chin. Their gazes locked. “Darling, you are more important to me than any work related task.” She pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead and whispered against her skin, “I want to spend the day with you. I love you.”

 

Any remnants of anguish and anxiety weighing down and overwhelming the hero melted away the second her girlfriend’s words were spoken into existence.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed and for the very first time that entire day, she genuinely smiled. “I love you, too, Lee,” she breathed, fingers releasing her shirt.

 

“We’ll figure this out together. You don’t have to do it alone,” the Luthor promised, lips now pressing against Kara’s in a slow affectionate kiss. “ _El_ _mayarah_.”

 

The hero’s hands found their way to Lena’s face and held the woman close. “ _El_ _mayarah_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena Kieran Luthor is literally the softest (girl)friend ever and that’s canon.


	17. On Edge (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is isn’t handling her work induced stress well and Kara, being the amazing girlfriend she is, tries her best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is REALLY long, so I had to split it into two parts. Enjoy!

“What do you mean he backed out?” Lena seethed, venom lacing her words as she hissed them into the phone. “Someone can’t just back out of a business deal like it’s nothing, Jess.”

 

“I apologize, Ms. Luthor,” her secretary replied calmly and it only managed to irritate the CEO further.

 

“Get him on the phone _right_ _now_.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena slammed the phone down with an unnecessary amount of force. One of her most important investors had just backed out on a business deal they made not even twenty-four hours ago and she _knew_ that if she couldn’t get him to return, then it would set her cancer research behind two, perhaps three, months despite it being less than a month away from completion.

 

Although she was a billionaire and there were many things that she could afford on her own when it came to L-Corp, this extensive very pricy cancer research was not one of them. And the longer it took Lena and her team to finish it, the more the costs rose.

 

It took nearly an hour before the call with the investor she’d been awaiting was forwarded to the phone on her desk. Another two hours passed, most of it spent pacing the length of her office with the phone wedged in between her ear and shoulder and listening to the man’s list of reasons as to why her research wasn’t worth his money or time. Lillian would be disappointed if she had heard how futile Lena’s persuasive words were in attempting to convince him that what she was doing would be worth his money and time and so much more.

 

The three hour call ended and the brunette had tears burning in her eyes at that point.

 

“Fuck!” she swore, swiping a hand across her desk, a slew of loose papers raining down onto the floor.

 

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess’ voice came through the speaker on the phone, startling the CEO.

 

Lena pressed a button. “ _Yes_?” she bit out.

 

“Ms. Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

 

_Fuck_. How could she have forgotten about their daily lunch date? They ate lunch together every single day.

 

Her assistant’s voice startled her once again. “Ms. Luthor? Should I send her in?”

 

With a heavy sigh, Lena sat down in the chair behind her desk and replied, “Go ahead.”

 

The door to her office opened a few moments later and her girlfriend stepped inside, signature smile lighting up the entire room, and a bag from Belly Burger in one of her hands. But thatsmile fell when she noticed Lena’s red rimmed eyes.

 

“Babe,” she murmured, dropping her purse next to the couch, and setting the takeout bag on the small table in front of it before walking up to the CEO’s desk. The papers scattered around it crinkled beneath her feet and she glanced down. Their eyes met again.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena said quickly, rising to her feet in one brisk movement. The room spun and she gripped the edge of her desk, wincing slightly.

 

Kara heard her heart rate increase. “It’s clear you’re not fine, Lee,” she retorted gently, hesitantly rounding the desk. “But if you really don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to. I brought lunch. Maybe it’ll help with your headache.” She held a hand out and after a beat of silence, Lena grasped it.

 

“You know you’re my favorite, right?” she asked her.

 

The hero’s smile returned. “I know. You tell me all the time.” She slowly led her girlfriend over to the couch.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget.”

 

Once on the couch, Lena took her shoes off, and they dug into their burgers.

 

“How’s CatCo been treating you today?” Lena asked after a few minutes, reaching for the cup of fries sitting on the table.

 

Kara swallowed. “Well, Snapper _finally_ came to the decision that my reporting and writing skills are above working on puff pieces, so I’m being assigned my first column next week,” she replied, eyes wide and bright with excitement as she unwrapped her second burger.

 

The CEO leaned over to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “Darling, that’s wonderful! I’m proud of you.”

 

A blush crept up Kara’s neck to her cheeks and she bashfully ducked her head. “Thank you.”

 

“This is huge. We should celebrate.”

 

“Let’s hold off on that,” the hero told her. “At least until I actually get the column written and it’s published.”

 

“Alright. I can’t wait to read it.” Lena pressed another kiss to her cheek. “How’s the supering going?”

 

“It’s been pretty slow which, don’t get me wrong, is a good thing, it’s just boring,” she answered with a small shrug, balling up her burger wrapper, and putting it in the empty paper bag. “So how’s the cancer research going? You said that it would be done sometime this month, right?”

 

Lena stiffened and choked down the french fry she’d been chewing on. “Um, uh, well, we just got set back three months, possibly two if we’re lucky.”

 

That crinkle had formed between Kara’s eyebrows in an instant, followed by a frown. “Why?”

 

“An investor backed out,” she muttered. “I spent three hours on the phone with him, but he insisted it wasn’t worth his time and money.” She dropped the remainder of her burger on the table and stood at feeling herself get worked up again. “Inconsiderate fucker didn’t even have the decency to come into my office and tell me in person. What kind of person backs out of a business deal like it’s nothing? He signed contracts and NDAs.”

 

Kara watched her begin to pace.

 

“He should’ve brought his ass in here and talked to me face-to-face like a grown adult,” the brunette snapped, throwing her hands into the air. “What the fuck was he thinking? Was he even thinking? He’s such a fucking asshole. This research can save so many lives, but now, because of him, it’s going to be set back months, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Her breath hitched, but she covered it with a scoff, and continued on her rant. “If only my mother could see me now. See her failure of a daughter fuck up again.” She stopped pacing, though her erratic heartbeat didn’t settle.

 

“Lena—“

 

But Jess’ voice paging through the phone on Lena’s desk interrupted what was bound to be a protest from Kara. “Ms. Luthor, your one o’clock is here.“

 

Lena stole a glance at her watch as she trudged over to her desk. It was a quarter to one. “Thank you, Jess. Give me ten minutes, then you can send him in,” she paged back.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Before she could even apologize for her outburst and having to cut their lunch short, Kara had gathered all of Lena’s papers off the floor, stacked them neatly on her desk, and cleaned their trash. Lastly, she brought the CEO her shoes.

 

With a small smile, the brunette took her shoes and slipped them back on her feet. “You’re my favorite.”

 

The blonde pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead, lips lingering there longer than necessary. “I know,” she whispered against her skin, then pulled back. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Later,” Lena confirmed, nodding, and watching her head toward the door. “I love you.”

 

Kara turned on her heel and flashed the CEO a bright grin. “To the moon and back, babe,” she replied before leaving.

 

The door closed and Lena took a deep breath. “Jess, please send in my one o’clock.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the following two weeks, Lena spent hours and hours searching for another investor for her cancer research. They hadn’t managed to make any further progress since losing their first investor those two weeks prior and were now set back four months. Eventually, she did find someone else. Over the phone, the woman sounded like a promising investor, so Lena was determined to make sure it was going to work out this time. _It just had to_. She didn’t know what she’d do otherwise.

 

The day of the meeting, Lena was awake at the crack of dawn, kneeling over the toilet, and releasing dinner from the previous night into the bowl. Kara, being her amazing caring self, was right there at her girlfriend’s side holding her dark hair, and gently stroking her back as she heaved and cried.

 

“I’m such a mess,” the CEO sobbed, slumping against the hero’s side.

 

“You’re not a mess, you’re just nervous. Today’s a big day, but I know you’re going to do wonderful like you always do, and no matter what happens, I’ll be proud of you,” Kara assured her with a kiss to her temple.

 

Lena shuddered on a heavy exhale. “It’s rare I get this nervous, though it did happen quite a bit when I was younger,” she admitted quietly. “I would get myself so worked up to the point of nausea. Lillian made it worse because instead of trying to calm me down, she just told me I was a disgrace by letting myself get to that point and that I was overreacting.”

 

“Well, she was wrong. You’re not a disgrace and you’re not overreacting. You have anxiety, Lena, so whenever something makes you nervous, the anxiety amplifies it, and makes it worse,” Kara said softly. “I understand how it feels. I know it’s scary feeling like you’re not in control or like too much is happening at once and you can’t handle it. But I can promise you that in the end, you’ll be fine. You’re going to get through this meeting with the investor and no matter how things turn out, I know you’ll find a way to complete the cancer research even if it takes longer than you want it to.”

 

“Thank you, Kara,” the CEO whispered, looking up at her girlfriend with a smile. “You’re my favorite.”

 

“I know.” She helped Lena to her feet and kissed her cheek before leaving the woman to get ready for work.

 

There was a thermos of steaming chamomile tea waiting for Lena on the kitchen counter once she was finished getting herself ready about two hours later. She sent the blonde a grateful look and pressed a kiss to her lips. Although the meeting wasn’t until ten thirty, the brunette decided she’d head into the office early to review her notes (for the dozenth time— _literally_ ) and make sure she would be as prepared as she possibly could.

 

“I don’t want you forcing yourself to drink it, but I hope it’ll help settle your stomach,” Kara told her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, and holding the woman close. “You still have nearly two hours. I’ll be there at twelve for our daily lunch date. Just text me if I need to come earlier or later or even not at all. Okay?”

 

Lena nodded. “Thank you, again.” She leaned forward to press a kiss against the blonde’s lips and after a couple of moments, forced herself to pull away or else she’d never leave. “I love you.”

 

Kara flashed her that bright gorgeous smile she had fallen in love with the first day they met. “To the moon and back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The little clock in the corner of Lena’s MacBook screen read 1:30am when she had finished off her third glass of whiskey.

 

1:47am when she had pulled herself together enough in order to rise from the chair behind her desk.

 

1:52am when the room had stopped spinning and she felt like the floor wouldn’t flip beneath her feet as she walked.

 

1:58am when she took the first step outside of L-Corp in over sixteen hours and triple checked that she had locked the building behind herself because she’d sent the last of her staff home nearly four hours ago.

 

2:02am when she saw her driver waiting for her despite trying to send him home earlier.

 

2:14am when she thanked her driver, bid him a good night, and made a note on her phone to give the ever so loyal man a raise.

 

2:19am when she trudged through the door of her and Kara’s apartment and saw the bedside lamp’s dim glow coming from their bedroom.

 

2:21am when Kara wrapped her up in a pair of strong arms as she cried, cried, _cried_.

 

2:36am when the hero carried her into their bedroom and guided her through the motions of getting ready for bed.

 

2:59am when they were curled up in bed together, Kara’s arms grounding her as she tearfully explained how the meeting with the investor went far worse than she could’ve ever thought.

 

3:14am when she cried herself to sleep in Kara’s arms, her reassuring words fighting with the poisonous ones of her mother inside of her head.

 

6:19am when she woke up in a panic and was hit by a wave of nausea mere moments later. But of course, her loving girlfriend was right by her side to hold her raven hair out of her face as she threw up chamomile tea and whiskey.

 

6:29am when she sobbed her apology and the hero promised, promised, _promised_ she didn’t have a single thing to apologize for.

 

6:37am when she made herself leave the safe warm arms of her girlfriend to start getting ready for work despite the hero’s gentle protests.

 

7:04am when she sat down at the kitchen island and picked at the breakfast on her plate Kara had cooked for them.

 

“Babe, you should try to eat something. The last time I saw you eat was during our lunch date two days ago.”

 

Because the meeting with the investor had run long yesterday and through their lunch time which meant she hadn’t eaten the entire day.

 

“I probably won’t even be able to keep it down,” Lena murmured, a small bite in her voice.

 

“That doesn’t mean you should skip meals though.”

 

“I’m not hungry, Kara. Alright?” she finally snapped, standing from the island, and squeezing her eyes shut when the room spun.

 

The hero frowned. “Lee—“

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

 

Because she wasn’t angry at Kara, she was angry at herself, but unfortunately, Kara happened to be in her firing range.

 

“It’s okay. You’re just really stressed out and feeling anxious.”

 

“You don’t have to make excuses for me,” Lena said softly. “It doesn’t matter how I may be feeling, I should never take anything out on you.” She opened her eyes and met her girlfriend’s gaze. “I apologize for snapping at you, Kara. I really do.”

 

Kara walked around the island and enveloped the CEO in a hug. “I forgive you,” she whispered.

 

“I need to apologize to Jess, too,” Lena admitted after a while. “I was being a bit short with her. She’s always so respectful and kind to me even when I’m not to her and I feel awful.”

 

“You’re such a good person,” the hero told her, pulling away, and looking into those emerald eyes. “The fact you even feel bad about these kinds of things and are so willing to apologize just proves it. You’re nothing like Lillian and you’re not anything negative she says you are either. But she is right about one thing.”

 

Arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, the youngest Luthor asked, “And what’s that?”

 

“You’re so extremely smart.”

 

“And you’re my favorite.”

 

“I know,” Kara replied, a grin on her lips as she leaned in for a kiss.

 

Lena met her halfway, hands finding their way to the hero’s head, and fingers tangling in her loose blonde waves. The kiss quickly escalated from something soft to something needy and next thing Lena knew, she was pinned up against the nearest wall in the apartment. A moan escaped her lips when Kara’s gradually kissed a path down her jaw to her neck.

 

“I’ve read that orgasms help with stress release,” she mumbled against the CEO’s pale skin.

 

“And your point is?” Lena asked breathlessly.

 

“What time do you have to be to work today?” Kara questioned, lips never leaving that neck as she trailed a hand up the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh.

 

A slew of curses tumbled from the CEO’s lips before she formed a coherent response. “There’s this dumb board meeting at eleven.”

 

The Kryptonian hummed against Lena’s skin and her hand continued its agonizing ascent until it reached a pair of lacy panties. She felt more than heard the low rumble of a moan the touch sent through the other woman which caused her to grin. “Plenty of time to help you _destress_ then, huh?” And without warning, two fingers pushed the panties aside before plunging into Lena’s aching cunt.

 

“ _Fuck_!” The brunette’s eyes slammed shut and her hands blindly scrambled around for something to grab a hold of. She found Kara’s biceps and grasped onto them desperately. “Please, Kara!”

 

Kara’s lips ghosted over the shell of Lena’s ear and she nipped the tip. “What do you want?”

 

“Make me come! _God_ , Kara, _please_!”

 

A third finger found itself buried inside of the brunette at that and Kara pumped them. Her thumb applied just enough pressure to Lena’s clit as she worked her three fingers inside of her.

 

Based on the familiar sounds she was making and the way her walls squeezed those deft fingers bringing her to the edge very quickly, Kara knew she was close. But she also knew that something was keeping her at bay.

 

“Keep going, I’m almost there,” Lena panted, grinding herself down onto Kara’s fingers, and rolling her hips in a sloppy pattern. She felt tears burning hot behind her eyes and _fuck_ , this was not how she wanted this to go.

 

“Babe,” the hero murmured, slowing her hand as she listened to her girlfriend’s heartbeat, and stuttering breaths.

 

But Lena stubbornly shook her head. “No, no, no, keep going,” she said again, choking on the words this time.

 

“Lena.” Kara’s free hand stopped the movement of the brunette’s hips and she slipped her fingers out of her.

 

“I’m fine,” the CEO insisted, though the cracking of her voice and fresh tears rolling down her cheeks betrayed her clear lie. “ _I’m_ _fine_.”

 

“You’re not fine and it’s okay if you’re not,” Kara said softly, clean hand cupping the side of Lena’s face, and thumb gently swiping her tears away. “I’m right here. I want to help you, but you need to let me.”

 

The sound of Lena’s phone ringing had Kara taking a step back so that she was no longer pinning the CEO against the wall. Lena straightened her skirt out with a heavy sigh and walked over to the kitchen island. She knew it was Jess calling because she was one of the few people who had a specific ringtone set for them.

 

Lena cleared her throat. “Go ahead, Jess.”

 

“Ms. Luthor, your eight forty-five interview is here, but I noticed you haven’t come in yet. Are you alright?”

 

“Eight forty-five. . .” she trailed off, glancing at her watch. It was a quarter after eight. “Yes, I’m fine, Jess. Thank you. I guess the interview just slipped my mind. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” She ended the call and rushed off to the bathroom to hurriedly make herself look presentable again.

 

When Lena emerged from the bedroom, any and all traces of a heavy make out session with her girlfriend followed by tears were gone and she still had fifteen minutes to get to L-Corp. Her driver was downstairs waiting.

 

“I completely forgot about this interview,” she told the hero, an apologetic expression crossing her features.

 

“It’s okay, babe,” Kara assured her with a departing hug and kiss to her forehead.

 

“I love you.”

 

“To the moon and back.”


	18. On Edge (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is isn’t handling her work induced stress well and Kara, being the amazing girlfriend she is, tries her best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more fluff than anything else. Also, it’s pretty short because it kinda just wraps things up. Anyway, enjoy!

The interview wasn’t the worst she’d ever had, but it certainly wasn’t the best either. It didn’t even last an hour which left Lena with an hour and a half to stress over the upcoming board meeting. The stress made itself known when she ended up hunched over the toilet releasing her few bites of breakfast from earlier that morning. Afterward, she asked Jess to get her a cup of chamomile tea in hopes of mending her frayed nerves. It didn’t and at ten fifty, she was kneeling next to a toilet dry heaving instead of making her way to theconference room.

 

However, by some miracle (or whatever you want to call it) and much to her own surprise, Lena actually did manage to get through the entirely too long forty five minute board meeting. She was back behind her desk in her office when Kara showed up for lunch at noon like she always did.

 

“I went to the store after you left for work this morning and picked up some fresh fruits and veggies, your favorite ones, and made you lunch. I have the day off at CatCo and I don’t have to be to the DEO for a couple of small meetings until one,” Kara told her, walking over to Lena’s desk, a plastic container in hand.

 

Lena smiled. “You made me a salad out of my favorite fruits and vegetables?” she asked.

 

“Well, we both know I can’t really cook, but I figured it couldn’t be that hard to throw some fruits and veggies into a container and call it a ‘salad,’ right?” She held out the container to the CEO who rolled her eyes and took it.

 

“Thank you, Kara. I do appreciate the effort and I’m sure it’ll taste great.”

 

“If you’re still feeling too anxious though and you don’t think you’ll be able to keep it down, you don’t have to eat it, of course. But I figured since earlier, you hadn’t eaten anything else, and you only took a few bites of breakfast, so—“

 

“Kara.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Lena stood and walked around her desk to stand in front of her girlfriend. “Thank you,” she said again. “I really mean that.” She pressed a kiss to her suddenly pink cheek. “You’re my favorite.”

 

The hero beamed. “I know I am.” Then her stomach grumbled, reminding them both why she was there.

 

Lena chuckled. “Let’s eat lunch.”

 

“Gladly!” Kara exclaimed as they headed over to the couch.

 

Not even halfway through their lunch date, Lena could almost sense the wave of nausea about to crash over her before it actually did. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the nausea to go away. But the more her mind focused on it, the quicker it came upon her, and next thing the CEO knew, she was stumbling into the bathroom. Her hair was swept up into a high pony tail, so Kara simply rubbed a hand between her shoulder blades, and talked her through the long minutes spent hunched over the toilet.

 

“That’s it, just let it out,” Kara murmured.

 

Tears sprung to Lena’s eyes and her grip on the sides of the toilet seat tightened the same way her stomach did each time she retched.

 

“You should come home and rest, babe.”

 

But Lena stubbornly shook her head. “No,” she choked out, voice hoarse, and throat sore. “There’s a financial meeting at two I need to be at. But after that, I’ll come home.” She sat back and flushed the toilet.

 

Kara knew there was no point in trying to persuade her girlfriend to leave right now because the woman was a CEO, she had an extremely important job to do, and in sickness or in health, she would get it done. “Promise me that right after the meeting, you’ll come home.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Lena met those crystal blue eyes she loved so much and nodded. “I promise I’ll come home as soon as it’s over.”

 

With a small sigh, the hero pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek and wrapped her in a hug. “Okay. Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

At 2:38pm, Kara was flying home from the DEO when she got the frantic call from Jess telling her that Lena collapsed midway through the financial meeting and had been rushed off to National City Hospital five minutes ago. Kara nearly crushed her phone at the news and just missed crashing into three buildings. She thanked the assistant, told her to lock L-Corp up, send everyone home, and then leave as well.

 

Once at the hospital (she had beaten the ambulance there), Kara called her sister and asked her to meet her at the hospital because “ _something bad happened to Lena and I can’t do this alone, Al_.” Four minutes later, the unconscious CEO was rushed into the emergency room on a gurney and it took every ounce of the hero’s dwindling self control not to follow them through the double doors. The words HOSPITAL PERSONAL ONLY mocked her in its giant red letters plastered across the doors as she waited for her sister to arrive.

 

A young redheaded nurse approached Kara, disrupting her brisk pacing, to confirm that she was, in fact, Kara Danvers, Lena’s priority emergency contact (Alex was her secondary).

 

“Yes, I’m Kara. I’m her girlfriend. What happened? Is she okay?” The words fell from her mouth quicker than she could think them and tears shone in her eyes.

 

The nurse, Amanda Page RN her badge read, gave her a small warm smile. “She’ll be alright,” she assured.

 

Kara released a shaky breath and felt a hand on her shoulder. She recognized the gentle firm pressure of the touch—knew it belonged to Alex.

 

“I’m Lena’s secondary emergency contact and Kara’s older sister, Alex Danvers,” she introduced herself and Nurse Page acknowledged her with a nod.

 

“Currently, Ms. Luthor is still unconscious and hasn’t woken up since she was brought in. We ran some tests and concluded the reason she passed out was due to dehydration, in addition to high blood pressure,” she explained. “When I went through her medical records, it said she was diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder two and a half years ago.”

 

“She’s been really stressed out and anxious lately and throwing up a lot the past few days,” Kara offered.

 

Nurse Page nodded. “That would definitely help to explain the high blood pressure and dehydration. We have her on fluids right now and she should wake up soon if you wanted to wait in her room.”

 

Kara was quick to follow the nurse to her girlfriend’s room, Alex by her side. At arriving, Nurse Page left the two women alone with the CEO.

 

The sight of a very pale Lena Luthor lying unconscious in a hospital bed with wires and monitors surrounding her brought tears to Kara’s eyes. She choked back a sob, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

 

“Hey,” Alex murmured, moving to stand in front of her suddenly trembling sister. “She’s gonna be okay.“

 

Tears escaped the blonde’s eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head. She sucked in a shaky breath, then blew it out. Again, but faster, and again, too fast.

 

“Kara, listen to me.” The older Danvers sister grasped the blonde’s shoulders and dipped her head to meet her eyes. “Listen to me,” she repeated, voice calm and collected in comparison to the chaos rapidly devouring Kara’s mind. “Are you listening to me?”

 

A beat of silence that seemed like a lifetime, then the hero nodded, though she was still breathing too quickly for Alex’s likening.

 

“I need you to listen to me,” she said, one of her hands taking Kara’s, and moving it to the area right above her heart. “Close your eyes and listen to me.”

 

Doing as she was told, the hero closed her eyes, and listened.

 

“Listen to my voice. My heartbeat. Listen. Just listen. That’s all you need to do right now. Just listen.” Her voice remained low and calm, demanding Kara’s full attention. “I’m here. You don’t have to go through any of this alone,” she spoke slowly. “Your girl’s going to be okay and so are you. But I need you to listen to me and breathe.”

 

So Kara took a breath.

 

“Slower.”

 

Another.

 

“ _Slower_ , Kar.”

 

And another.

 

“There you go. That’s better.”

 

Kara opened her eyes after a few minutes and looked up at her sister. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. Thanks for being here today, Alex. It really means a lot to me,” she murmured, giving the redhead a grateful smile.

 

“I’ll always be here for you no matter what, Kara. You know that. You’re my sister before anything else and you’re my number one.”

 

A watery laugh bubbled forward from the hero. “And what about when you get married?” she asked, “Your significant other is supposed to come first.”

 

“You’ll be just as important as they are.”

 

Before Kara could open her mouth to protest, a cough drew their attention away from each other to the bed. The hero was at the bedside in the literal blink of an eye.

 

“Kara,” Lena whispered, voice rough. She erupted into a coughing fit and cringed once it finally subsided. It felt like glass was ripping her throat to shreds each time she would swallow or breathe.

 

“Lee,” Kara murmured, tears in her eyes again. “How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything? What happened?”

 

“Maybe let her answer one of the questions before you ask another,” Alex suggested with a roll of her eyes.

 

Kara ignored her sister and focused on her girlfriend.

 

“I feel okay,” Lena answered. “I’ll be okay. I don’t need anything other than you two right here for as long as I can possibly have you. And I’ll tell you what happened. Just give me a second.”

 

With a nod, Kara sat down on the edge of the bed and grasped Lena’s hand, mindful of the IV. Alex sat on the other side.

 

“Right before the meeting, I threw up which left me feeling really lightheaded, but I needed to be at that meeting, so regardless of how I felt, I went,” Lena told them, voice quiet and sounding almost guilty. “When I stood to address everyone, I guess this was about the midway point of the meeting, the lightheadedness hit me full force, and the room started spinning, and I just collapsed. I wasn’t unconscious, but I don’t remember much of what happened in between collapsing and passing out in the ambulance,” she explained. “I‘ll be giving Jess a raise though. She called 911 and stayed with me until the ambulance arrived. I think she even sent everyone else out of the room to save me more embarrassment.”

 

“She called me after the ambulance picked you up, so I told her to send everyone home and lock L-Corp, then she could leave,” the hero murmured, gently squeezing Lena’s hand.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Kara leaned over to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead and suggested, “I think that you should take the next few days off of work.” Then she quickly added, “Just at least until you’re feeling better physicality. It’s probably best you recover at home and I can take off, too. You know, to stay with you and keep you company and—“

 

Lena stopped the blonde’s rambling with a soft, “Kar.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I actually was planning on taking the next couple of days off,” she told her. “I’ve been entirely too stressed out and anxious and I know it’s because of work. I let myself get burned out and overwhelmed. It was stupid and reckless. But I promise I’ll work on that because I hate seeing you so worried about it when it’s my fault in the first place.” The CEO squeezed her eyes shut at the threat of tears burning. “I’m sorry for worrying you so much and taking my frustrations with myself out on you. It wasn’t fair. You deserve better than that.”

 

“Lee—“

 

“You deserve better than me.”

 

Kara adamantly shook her head. “No, no, no. I don’t even deserve you. No one does, but I’m so extremely grateful that I have you in my life and I can call you my girlfriend.”

 

Opening her eyes, Lena met Kara’s loving gaze. “You will always be my favorite,” she whispered.

 

The hero brought her free hand up to gently wipe away Lena’s tears. “I know.” She smiled, tears coming to her own eyes.

 

“I love you so so much.”

 

“To the moon and back, babe.”


	19. Unforeseen Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s pregnant and she and Kara are trying not to lose their shit when things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at 3am yesterday morning and then finished it just a few hours ago around 9pm. I worked on it all day and even Googled things so it didn’t seem like I was making everything up (I did sprinkle some unrealistic stuff in there though oops).  
> Anyway, this one’s for y’all who wanted more fluffy Supercorp. As always, enjoy.

Lena was midway through a Danvers family dinner andnot even a full thirty-six weeks along when she felt the first contraction hit. Her hand shot out to grip the edge of the table as the pain ran its grueling course. Kara’s attention was on her immediately at hearing her heart rate increase. It took a moment or two for Eliza, Alex, and Maggie to catch on.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” she asked softly, turning in her chair to face her wife. “Is it a contraction?”

 

“My back. It’s in my back.”

 

Her OBGYN had informed them of back labor being a possibility for the CEO due to their daughter’s “sunny side up” position which meant her head was down by Lena’s cervix, but she was facing her stomach instead of her back. So the back of her head—the hardest part of a baby’s head—was pushing down on Lena’s spine and tailbone, pressing on the nerves there.

 

“This is probably the back labor the OBGYN had told us about,” Kara reminded her and Lena nodded slowly, her hand releasing the table as the pain tapered off.

 

“I’m fine for now. But I think I need to walk around or something.”

 

“Okay. Let’s get you up.” The hero stood and held her hands out to her wife who gratefully accepted them.

 

“Do you need anything right now?” Eliza asked, voice so gentle it nearly brought Lena to tears.

 

 _Stupid_ _fucking_ _hormones_.

 

Lena shook her head as she waddled around in the kitchen, then into the living room. “No, but thank you. I appreciate it,” she replied stiffly. “I hate that I ruined dinner.”

 

“Nonsense, dear. You’re pregnant and only two and a half weeks away from your due date. You can’t control what’s going to happen between now and then,” the eldest Danvers assured her.

 

“If you need anything at all, let us know,” Maggie said. “We wanna help in any way we can.”

 

Tears sprung to Lena’s eyes, but not from her dumb hormones this time. Her knees buckled beneath her at the next contraction and the blonde’s arms were there to catch her before she could hit the floor. She gripped Kara’s forearms and buried her face in the woman’s neck during the wave of pain.

 

“You’ve got this,” Kara murmured, one of her hands massaging the area right above Lena’s lower back.

 

The contraction lasted for thirty-two seconds and it was the longest thirty-two seconds of the CEO’s life.

 

“It hurts,” she gasped when the pain finally subsided and she could breathe again. “It hurts so bad, Kara.”

 

“I’m sorry, babe.”

 

Eliza walked over to the couple on the floor. “Why don’t you try getting on your knees in front of the couch and leaning forward against it,” she suggested. “That will help to relieve some of the pressure of her head from your spine.”

 

Lena nodded wordlessly and without any effort, Kara helped her up, and guided her to the couch. She got on her knees facing the couch and leaned forward so that she could press her arms and face into the cushions. It did help a bit, but nearly seven minutes later, that now familiar searing pain in her lower back returned, and she cried out. Kara let her squeeze her hand through the forty second contraction.

 

“We should get you to the DEO soon. Those three contractions were about six to seven minutes apart. If they get any closer and start lasting longer, you’ll need to go in anyway,” she told her wife.

 

“I know,” Lena mumbled. “I wanna wait though. Moving around or standing doesn’t seem to be helping me right now.”

 

“It’s only going to get worse as more time passes and your contractions strengthen, babe.”

 

“I know,” she snapped, lifting her head from the couch to shoot a piercing glare at the blonde. She regretted it instantly and her eyes softened. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re in pain. I’m not and I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through right now.”

 

Alex came into the room with a heating pad and both women thanked her. She placed the pad across Lena’s lower back, sending a warm sensation blossoming through her muscles. “If you won’t ask for things you need, we’ll just bring them to you regardless.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “My hero.”

 

“Hey! I thought I was your hero!” Kara exclaimed with a pout and crinkle between her eyebrows.

 

“Relax, little Danvers,” Maggie teased as she walked over to the couch. “Lena’s got your last name now, I think you’re fine. Plus, Alex has mine.” She grinned and her dimples were on full display.

 

The joking mood promptly disappeared when one of Lena’s hands moved to her back and her face pressed into the couch as a cry erupted from her throat. The heating pad’s warmth was completely useless now as her pain level had seemed to increase since the last contraction.

 

“Forty seconds. Six minutes apart.”

 

“Thanks, Eliza,” Kara murmured, her attention on the pained brunette next to her. “Are you sure that you’re still up for trying a natural birth?”

 

Because labor was going to last a lot longer due to the baby’s position and Lena would be in even more pain.

 

“We’re not going to talk about that right now because she’s not due for another two and a half weeks. I have time to think about it, alright?” Lena replied, voice firm as if she were trying to convince herself of this more than anyone else.

 

“These are not Braxton Hicks contractions. These are labor contractions. She’s going to come early—“

 

“No. She’s not. She still has two and a half weeks.”

 

Kara looked at her wife like she was insane. “Lena—“

 

“Shut up, shut up, _shut_ _up_!” the CEO snapped with a sharp shake of her head. “She’s not coming early. She won’t come early. She’ll make it to the due date.”

 

Eliza stepped forward to intervene before things could escalate even more. “Both of you need to calm down and take a breath,” she said in that motherly tone of hers.

 

Kara closed her mouth and nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she zeroed in on Lena’s heartbeat, she noticed it wasn’t slowing, and then the baby’s spiked as well.

 

“Something’s wrong with the baby,” the hero said aloud and quickly rose to her feet. “Her heartbeat is way too fast. . .she sounds like she’s in distress. So is yours. We need to get you to the DEO right now.”

 

Eliza, Alex, and Maggie were in action the moment the words left Kara’s lips. Eliza triple checked to make sure Lena’s emergency bag was packed (even though she knew it was) and moved it to the door. Alex grabbed a jacket for the CEO and Maggie handed her a blanket and pillow. They were prepared to leave in under four minutes.

 

“Wait! I think my water just broke.”

 

Kara helped Lena to stand and her heart dropped at seeing the bloodstain that had soaked through the lavender dress. She realized Lena’s water wasn’t what broke and carefully scooped the woman into her arms.

 

“The baby’s in distress. We have to leave,” she told everyone and the only response was faster movement out of the house and to the car.

 

Alex drove with Maggie in the passenger’s seat while Kara and Eliza accompanied Lena in the back. She laid on her side across the back seat, her head resting in Kara’s lap on the pillow Maggie had grabbed, and feet in Eliza’s. The next contraction hit and she screamed, bringing tears to both hers and Kara’s eyes, but Kara kept her own tears at bay while Lena sobbed and held tightly onto her hand. The hero knew she must have been squeezing hard because she could actually feel a bit of pressure around her palm.

 

They pulled into the DEO parking lot just as the second contraction of the car ride made itself known. Alex and Maggie rounded up Lena’s pregnancy team as well as her OBGYN. Any doctor involved in the pregnancy was part of the DEO considering this baby was, in fact, half Kryptonian. They were top of the line and Lena knew that even with all of her money and connections, she couldn’t have found better.

 

“We’re here, babe,” Kara murmured. “Can I pick you up and carry you inside?”

 

Lena nodded and things started moving quickly again once she was inside the DEO and lying down on a bed. Kara filled the doctors in on Lena and their daughter’s condition, making sure to inform them of both of their erratic heartbeats the moment she began speaking. The CEO never let go of her wife’s hand and sent a few colorful words toward anyone who tried to request that Kara move.

 

“I’ll fucking _kill_ you if you leave, I swear to God or Rao or _someone_ , Kara. I _will_ kill you,” she hissed out, puffy eyes narrowing at the blonde who remained in her spot next to the bed as stationary as a brick wall. “And then I’ll kill everyone else in here.”

 

A pregnant CEO experiencing labor pains for the first time was far more intimidating than any alien they’d ever encountered. So they stopped trying to ask Kara to move and worked around her as she sent them very apologetic glances.

 

Lena cursed and sobbed her way through three sixty second long contractions, each hardly two minutes apart before the doctors informed her she was eight centimeters dilated and would have to start pushing soon.

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Lena snapped at them. “It’s too early. She still has two and half more weeks!”

 

“Most premies survive with how advanced technology is now, Lena and you’re surrounded by the best. She’ll be alright,” Eliza said softly, suddenly appearing next to Kara.

 

Tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way,” she murmured pitifully, looking up at Kara who gently brushed her tears away with her free hand.

 

“I’ll be right here the entire time,” the hero assured her wife. “I promise.”

 

Two more strong contractions and seven minutes later, Lena was ten centimeters dilated. A pillow was placed at the arch of her back when she rolled over onto her back and her feet were lifted into the stirrups.

 

“Now that you’re fully dilated, I can try to manually rotate your baby before you start pushing. Assuming it works, which it usually does, she’ll be face down, and labor shouldn’t last as long as it would if she stayed in her current position,” a doctor told them, sitting on a stool at the end of the bed. Her DEO issued badge read Doctor Breanna Dearing. She looked to be at least in her early thirties, had blonde hair similar to Kara’s, and hazel eyes.

 

The CEO blanched at the thought of someone reaching into her vagina to rotate her baby. “Please don’t tell me this is done the way I’m thinking it is,” she mumbled.

 

“If you’re thinking I‘ll have to reach into your vagina for your baby’s head and rotate her, then you’re absolutely correct,” Doctor Dearing replied with a nod, sounding damn near apologetic. “It’ll feel a bit uncomfortable and odd, but it shouldn’t hurt. If it does and you would like me to stop, just tell me, and I will.”

 

After a few moments of consideration, Lena closed her eyes and nodded. She tried her best to focus on Kara’s whispered assurances in her ear and not to tense when the doctor’s hand moved inside of her.

 

“Okay, I’ve got her.”

 

On the next two contractions, Lena felt something odd amid the pain and once the second one was over, they were informed their daughter had been successfully rotated.

 

Doctor Dearing looked up from between Lena’s legs and said, “She’s face down now, so it’s time to start pushing. We’re monitoring your contractions, so when the next one begins, I’ll tell you to push, and when it ends, I’ll tell you to stop. Try to focus on bearing down and pushing out.” She watched Lena nod slowly as she took in the information. “These contractions will last about sixty seconds and will come three to five minutes apart.” Her eyes flicked over to a screen to the left of the bed before returning to the CEO. “On the count of three. One, two, three.”

 

Doing as she had been told, Lena put all of her focus into bearing down and pushing. A scream erupted from her raw throat and tears burned in her eyes. Despite all of the pain, she didn’t stop until she was told.

 

“You’re doing great, babe,” Kara whispered, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “You’ve got this, alright? Just keep squeezing my hand as hard as you need to for as long as you need to.”

 

Alex and Maggie along with two of the doctors had left the room, leaving Lena, Kara, Eliza, Doctor Dearing, Lena’s OBGYN, and one other doctor who stood off to the side monitoring Lena and the baby’s vitals.

 

“Okay, Lena, get ready to push again,” Doctor Dearing said aloud. “One, two, three.”

 

The CEO pushed and screamed and cried, all while continuing to squeeze Kara’s hand. The contraction ran its course and then Lena was told to stop pushing.

 

“You’re doing so good,” the hero praised with another kiss to her wife’s forehead.

 

“It hurts. It hurts, Kara. I can’t do this,” Lena cried, shaking her head as she tried to breathe through the panic rising in her chest. “I can’t do it. I can’t.”

 

And Kara heard her heartbeat pick up before the heart monitor even caught it. “Babe, you’re doing amazing. I promise, it’ll be over soon, but you have to keep going. Try to think about how this’ll all be worth it when you’re holding our little girl in your arms.”

 

Lena adamantly shook her head. “I can’t do it.”

 

“Yes, you can. I know you, Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers, and I know that anything you put your mind to, you can do.”

 

“Get ready to push again.”

 

The CEO held her wife’s gaze.

 

“You can do this, Lee.”

 

“One, two, three.”

 

Lena pushed as hard as she possibly could, though she felt her strength waning.

 

“I can see her head!” Doctor Dearing told them. “Keep pushing. Doctor Walker, get me the oxytocin.” She was handed a needle and once she had Lena stop pushing, she injected the oxytocin into her thigh. “This‘ll help to speed up the delivery of the placenta once the baby is born.”

 

After forty-five minutes of pushing, Lena was told she was almost done.

 

“Just one more push and your baby will be here,” the blonde doctor said with a smile. “Give me one big push on my count.”

 

“You’ve got it. One more,” Kara encouraged.

 

“One, two, three.”

 

Gathering what little remaining strength she had, Lena beard down with one final push. A piercing scream won out over Lena’s cries moments later and she stopped pushing at feeling a warm weight slide out of her. The placenta followed right behind the baby, sooner than they had expected. Eliza was handed a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord and a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt honored that Lena and Kara asked her to do it the day they‘d revealed the CEO was pregnant.

 

The baby was cleaned up, weighed, and measured as quickly as it could safely be done while Lena removed her dress and was checked over by Doctor Dearing to make sure she didn’t have any vaginal tearing. Once she confirmed Lena was fine, a sheet was lain across her body and within a few minutes, a squirming baby was being rested on her bare chest. She stilled the moment her skin came in contact with her mother’s.

 

“Congratulations you two,” Doctor Dearing murmured, a warm smile gracing her lips. “You have a very active and healthy Kryptonian-human baby girl. She’s seven pounds and nineteen point eighty-five inches long.”

 

Despite being born about two and a half weeks early, their daughter was nearly the weight and length of a thirty-nine week old baby.

 

“She’s almost the size of a thirty-nine week old baby which is amazing considering she had another two and a half weeks to go. But with her being part Kryptonian, then that most likely aided in her growth. She would’ve been a very big thirty-seven week old baby,” Doctor Dearing told them.

 

“That’s. . .wow,” the CEO laughed softly, careful not to jostle her daughter around on her chest.

 

“Even though she’s very healthy, skin to skin contact from birth for about an hour a day for the first twelve weeks is going to be beneficial for her especially, but you two as well.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

 

“You’re welcome.” The Doctor gave them both another smile. “I’ll be back in two hours to retrieve her for her first shot and sponge bath. I can send another doctor to help you shower or if Kara wants to, then she can.” She glanced at the hero who smiled and nodded. “I’ll give you an hour to shower and get dressed before bringing her back in and she can have visitors.”

 

“That sounds good,” Kara replied.

 

“I’ll leave you both to it and if you need anything, just press the call button.” Then she was gone.

 

Eliza headed over to the door as well. “I’ll let you two have your alone time with your girl and come back with Alex and Maggie when she can have visitors.”

 

“We’ll see you later, mom.”

 

“Bye, Eliza.”

 

“Bye, girls.”

 

Finally alone with their baby girl, they could focus on her. As if aware of her mothers’ attention suddenly all being on her, their daughter opened her eyes for the first time. It was at that moment Kara and Lena knew they were done for.

 

“She has your nose,” Kara whispered. “And ears.”

 

“She has both of our eyes. Literally,” Lena pointed out with a smile, thumb gently stroking the side of their daughter’s face. “One’s green and the other‘s blue.”

 

Kara’s hand was painstakingly slow as she reached out toward her daughter on Lena’s chest, but she stopped before making contact, and withdrew her hand. “She’s beautiful, just like you.”

 

“And you,” the CEO murmured, grabbing Kara’s hand, and bringing it back toward their daughter. “She won’t break, Kara. You know how to control your strength. It’s okay,” she assured her, eyes meeting the hero’s. “I trust you with my life. You know this.”

 

A few tears rolled down Kara’s cheeks as she held her finger above their daughter whose little hands grasped it. She laughed softly when the baby tugged her finger closer to herself. “I don’t think babies are supposed to be this strong,” she said, both of them looking back at their daughter. “I guess it’s safe to say she already has some of my strength.”

 

“Well, I think I had that figured out when she was in my womb and kicking me with those strong feet of hers.”

 

A few minutes passed with nothing but the sounds of their daughter’s soft coos and their quiet laughs.

 

“Elizabeth Marie Luthor-Danvers.”

 

Kara looked at her wife. “Hmm?”

 

“Her name,” Lena clarified, meeting Kara’s eyes.

 

Kara smiled and nodded. “Elizabeth Marie Luthor-Danvers.” Her gaze shifted back down to Elizabeth, _their_ _daughter_. “It’s perfect. Just like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Earth-38 little Elizabeth Marie Luthor-Danvers! She may or may not be making another appearance in some future oneshots. So look out everyone ;)


End file.
